Wild Avatar Continued
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: A crossover between Ranma One Half and Avatar: The Last Airbender. Continued here because of inability to access old account.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problemsand would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Wild Avatar By HVulpes Chapter One

The whirlwind storm was in fill force when Katara discovered Aang, floating in the middle of it. He was completely in the full Avatar. Katara looked at her brother who was holding on, trying to resist the powerful winds. "What happened?" Katara asked.

"Aang discovered Gyatso's body surrounded by the bodies of Fire Nation Soldiers. Then he went crazy." Sokka said looking at Aang.

Suddenly a black orb appeared in the wind, shimmering with an rainbow of colour. Katara thought this was strange. But she knew that it did matter at the moment. What mattered was that Aang needed their help.

"Aang, I know how you feel. My mother was killed by the Fire Nation, just like Gyatso. It hurt so bad that I didn't know what to do. But I had family to help me. Just like you do." She moved closer to Aang and motioned for Sokka to move with her. They fought the wind to reach close to Aang.

"Sokka and I are your family. We are here to help you, to protect you. What ever you are going through we are hear to help. The winds started to die down and Aang floated down. Yet the black orb remained. But soon Aang was holding hands with Katara and Sokka. The blue glow faded from his eyes and the blue arrow tattoos that covered his body. In his eyes, tears started to flow.

But then the black orb turned pure white and became as brilliant as a minor sun. "I don't know about you guys, but I think that it might be a good idea to run1" Sokka said, as he backed way. The other two followed his lead and ran for covered. The was a flash and a huge "BOOOM". None of them had a good look at it as they covered their eyes.

"Do you think it's safe?" Sokka asked. The other two looked up and nodded. They walked to where Gyatso had died. There in the rubble was a figure.

The figure in the snow rose and then looked at the trio that had gathered before him. He was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and black pants. On his feet were some strange kind of shoes. His eyes narrowed. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Sokka took out his spear and held it in front of him. "I'll ask the questions here. Who are you and what are you doing here?" With the spear apparent, the mysterious man then moved into what looked like a fighting position.

"I don't know why I should tell you anything, kid." The young man said.

Aang was hugging close to Katara, still weeping at the fate of Gyatso. He was also not handling this new change to well either. So much was happening so fast that he was being overwhelmed. Katara knew that this wasn't good for Aang. "Sokka, maybe we shouldn't be threatening him. Right now." She asked her brother.

"Maybe you should listen to your girlfriend. She seems to have more sense than you do." The figure said as he continued to watch the boy with the spear.

"She isn't my girlfriend, she's my sister. Katara, don't you think that it is unusual for him to just suddenly appear out of nowhere. I bet that he's a Fire Nation spy. I think that he's been here all the time watching and waiting for the chance to attack us." Sokka said, keeping his spear up.

"What in the world is this Fire Nation? I have never heard of it." The figure said.

"So, he has to be a Fire Nation spy. Who else would be crazy enough to claim not to have heard of the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked.

"Perhaps someone who is not of this world." Came a voice that was behind the trio. The three young people turned their heads and looked at the figures that were behind them.

The first was a rather curvy young woman that was armed with two metal spheres on sticks. She was in a battle position, much like the young man that Sokka had been fighting with. She was dressed in a strange outfit of various colours including pinks, reds and purple. A tunic like shirt and a pair of pants. She wore the same strange shoes that the male wore. But here most striking features were the fact that she had a deep shade of purple hair and her eyes were an unusual shade of crimson.

The second was an old woman that looked like she had shrunk down. She was leaning on a wooden cane. Wild white hair flowed behind her as she wore a green robe. Her face was lined with wrinkles and looked a little sunk in. Then the old woman spoke.

"Ranma, Shampoo. I think that it would be best to stand down. That might make it easier for them to stand down as well." came the same voice that had spoke up before.

"Well, he started it." said the young man as he kept his eyes on Sokka.

"Shampoo only wants to help her beloved." Those words have an effect on the male who must have been named been Ranma. Both Shampoo and Ranma dropped out of their battle positions.

"Shampoo, why are you talking so well?" Ranma asked.

"Shampoo does not know why her speech is so much improved. Shampoo knows that she can speak perfect Chinese. But Shampoo had trouble with other languages like Japanese. But why is Shampoo speaking so well know." The girl asked.

"This has to be some kind of Fire Nation trick. Nothing else could be this weird." Sokka said as he waved his spear.

"Shampoo and Ranma, we can discuss Shampoo's improved language skills later. I think that we should try to discuss things with these youngsters. Perhaps find out what is going on." The old woman said as she sat down. "Perhaps you can put that spear away. We are not going to hurt you."

Cologne looked at the figure before her. She could see her great grandson-in-law standing on the other end of the room. Behind him was a body of what looked like monk, to one side were the bodies of what looked like soldiers. The monk was wearing an light yellow robe accented by red. A wooden amulet hung on his neck with prayer beads. The soldiers were in black and red armor that was of a fightening appearance. Judging from the skeleton remains of the figures, this had happened a long time ago.

Cologne then looked again at the figures of the young trio. The older boy and the girl were dressed a like in blue, black and white parkas. Making them look like the Native Americans of the most northern reaches. Their skin was a light shade of brown. Their hair was brown with a patch of white on the boy. Each done in an stylized form. They also had blue eyes. The boy spear looked like it was made of a mixture of bone and wood.

The third boy had a resemblance to the dead monk in dress. He was in a yellow outfit that was accented by red. Including a red collar. From the angle that Cologne could see, he had some kind of tattoo on the back of his bald head and hands. His skin was more pale than they other two. He was hugging close to the young woman. All and all, the three looked like they were younger than Ranma and Shampoo.

"Perhaps we could talk about things elsewhere. It might be best to leave the dead to peace, while we discuss the problems to face it." Cologne said. She kept an eye on the three of people that she didn't know.

"I'm not sure that's it a good idea. We don't know you. You could be Fire Nation spies or looters of the Temple." Said the young man. He kept his spear up and in a fighting position.

"Sokka, you should put down your spear. It isn't helping anything. The best thing we can do is talk to these people and figure out what is going on first." The young girl said. "Besides, it might be best if we were to leave this part of the temple for now." Sokka looked at the girl. Reluctantly, he placed his spear back in his backpack. The female sighed softly.

Moments later...

The six of them were sitting inside one of the rooms of the temple. Three on one side and three across from them. The old woman spoke first. "I am Cologne of the Strong Hero Woman tribe. This young woman.." Cologne said pointing to the woman with the purple hair. "Is my great granddaughter, Shampoo. The man beside her is her husband Ranma Saotome."

"I am not her husband." Ranma said as Shampoo looked a little hurt from the words that had been spoken. "It's just some kind of strange laws that doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps we could speak about this at another point." Cologne said, firmly. "We should let our friends continue their end of the introductions." Ranma nodded.

"I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribes, this.." She said point to the older of the two boys.

"Is my older brother Sokka. This is our friend Aang of the Air Nomads." Katara said pointing to the younger boy. "We were on our way to the North Pole to.."

"To meet with our sister tribe." Sokka said, interupting his sister. He had a look on his face that was telling Cologne that he was trying to hide something from them. She knew that it would be best to let them reveal it in their own time. "So what are you doing here?"

"We were in conflict with an annoying 'human' known as Happosai. A figure that was not above using dark spirits to inflict pain on those that he feels do not respect him or his power. So it was that we were fighting against an evil spirit, when the spirit casted a powerful spell during it's destruction. A black vortex grew up and sucked us up into what appears to be a dimensional rift. It took us from the world that we came from and sent us to your world." Cologne said, looking for the reaction.

Shock was clear on the face of Katara. It looked like she didn't know what to expect. Aang looked with amazement and was quite interest in the news. But Sokka's reaction was obvious. Total disbelief. "Do you expect us to believe that you come from some other world that we don't know about?"

Katara turned and looked at Sokka. "It would explain why they didn't know about the Fire Nation or the war." She said. Cologne perked up at this news.

"What war? Perhaps you could explain this to us as we are new to this war." Cologne asked.

"A hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started a war against the three other nations. The Air Nomads, the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. It has lasted for a hundred years, with the Fire Nation on the constant attack. Fire Nation attacks had weakened my tribe and a couple of years ago the men in my tribe left to fight the Fire Nation with the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation apperantly destroyed this airbender temple and most of the Air Nomads." Katara told them.

"Interesting," Cologne said, adding, "What is this bending you speak of?"

Aang and Katara were surprised at the idea that there were people that didn't know what bending was. "You don't know what bending is?" Aang asked, as he started to recover from his shock. "It's just the coolest thing in the world."

"It might be, but the fact is that we do not know what it is. Likely due to the fact that bending is not native to our world. Perhaps you can explain the basics so that we can understand." Cologne asked.

Katara took a deep breath and then started her explanation. "Bending is the ability of people to manipulate the four elements by way of different movements. Each nation has it's own style of bending. Airbending for Air Nomads, waterbending for the Water Tribes, earthbending for the Earth Kingdom and firebending for the Fire Nation. Only one person, the Avatar, has the power to bend all four elements. It is the Avatar's job to keep peace between the four nations and keep the balance."

"But I take it something happened a hundred years ago to stop the Avatar from doing his job." Ranma said.

"The Avatar disappeared over a hundred years ago." Katara said looking over to the young man that was sitting near her. Cologne took note of it and kept it in her mind. "Aang and I are benders. Aang is an expert of airbender and I am a waterbender."

"Would you like to see?" Aang said, as he got up. He started to breath in an controlled manner as he started to move in a pattern. He motioned with his arms as the winds picked up around them. Ranma and Cologne seemed greatly interested in the action and the fact the wind was coming from no known source. With a final thrust of his hands, a blast of air flew in front of the young boy.

"Ranma," Cologne asked, "Did you recognize those moves?"

That got the native trio's attention. "I think so. That was Ba Gua, wasn't?" Said Ranma, as he noticed the moves that were used.

"Ba Gua? It was just airbending." Aang said, curious about what Ranma and Cologne were saying.

"Ba Gua is a fighting style on our world that uses the quick, circular motions. The user also tries to get behind the user." Ranma said. "It's not one of the styles that I commonly practise, but I have studied it." Ranma got up and tried to copy the moves that Aang had tried before him. Wind started to gather again, surrounding Ranma.. before he was pulled out of the kata by the winds and then went spinning around till he banged into a wall. Ranma was stunned for a few minutes as that happened.

Sokka and Katara looked on with shock at the fact that Ranma seemed to be an airbender. A type of bending that only Aang was suppose to have. But Aang was jumping up and down with excitement. "I can't believe that you're an airbender. That means that I'm not the only one." Aang went to help Ranma up.

Ranma nodded and thought. This was a new martial arts style that he could master and learn to use. But the pure power of it meant that he would either have to go slowly, mastering the basic elements of every motion. Or he would have to take a master to train under. From the look at things, Aang was the only person that could be his master.

Ranma looked over at the others and notice that Shampoo was up and trying to duplicate the moves that Aang and Ranma had performed. But while she was about to get the movements nearly right, she didn't seem able to produce the winds that Ranma or Aang were able to.

"Shampoo doesn't seem to be able to do the same move as Aang or her beloved." She said, as she finally gave up. "Well, it could just be that you are not an airbender. But that doesn't mean that you're not a bender. I'm a waterbender. Perhaps I could show you some of my moves and see if you are a waterbender." Katara said as she motion to Shampoo to come to a corner. Ranma was going and talking to Aang in another corner. Leaving Cologne and Sokka with each other.

After watching Aang teach Ranma points of airbender and Katara showing Shampoo the moves of waterbending, Sokka turned to Cologne. "So.." He said, trying to get Cologne to speak first. Perhaps trapping her into a misstep.

Cologne spoke, "You are curious about me and my charges, are you not, boy?" Cologne laughed a little at the image of the young man trying to fight either her or the youngsters. "I have told you that I am of the Strong Hero Woman tribe. I did not tell you that I was the leader of that tribe, the Matriarch. I was also one of the most powerful teachers of warriors. Till I had to leave my tribe."

Sokka looked curious, "Why would you have to leave your tribe? It sounded that you were important to the tribe." He continued to watch the others, while listening to the elder.

"My great granddaughter had trouble bring her husband into the tribe. You see Ranma's father has to be the largest idiot in our world. Even Ranma will admit this. One of his many mistakes was to engage Ranma to multiple women. Many for only a meal. The worse was for a bowl of rice, a pair of fish and a pickle."

Sokka turned to look at Cologne. "You're kidding, right?" Cologne just laughed and shook her head. Then there was a thump and a bang that attracted their attention. Looking at the two corners, they saw Katara and Shampoo staring at Aang and Ranma. Ranma, who was now wet, red-headed and a little more curvy.

"Looks like someone triggered the curse." Cologne said, as she walked up to Ranma.

"Shampoo and I were trying to see if she was a waterbender. She was getting upset and then stomped her foot. That seemed to trigger her earthbending skills. A rock shot up and knocked my water pouch out of my hands." Katara said, trying to explain. She spoke softer in the end as she stared at Ranma. She just wanted to speak her mind before she shut down.

"Then the water hit me and triggered the curse." Ranma said as she shook off the excess water. Sokka had arrived at the scene and was starting to poke Ranma in the chest. Hitting the breast, he started to squeeze it. Sokka's eyes were wide open in shock. "Sokka, could you please stop that?"

"Guys, wasn't Ranma a boy?" Aang asked, as Sokka stopped his squeezing. Katara had her mouth open as words tried to come out. Shampoo and Cologne just took it in stride.

"Looks like we have to discuss Jusenkyo. Perhaps even more." Cologne said. "I'll need a place to build a fire and some more water. Then we can reverse the curse."

"Wait a second! What the heck just happened? Ranma was a boy just a minute ago and now he's a girl. That's.. that's.. not natural!" Sokka said trying to see what Cologne would say.

"Of course, curses are not natural." Cologne sighed and then set to work explaining. "Ranma fell into a pool at a place called Jusenkyo. It's name means 'pools of sorrow' and it has a tragic history. You see, due to magic, anything that is submerged in a pool for a long enough time creates a template on the pool. Those whom bodies hit the water take the form of that template. In Ranma's case, the form is of a girl. Or the girl he would have been if he had been born a girl. In Shampoo's case, that is a cat. Cold water changes them into the template, hot water returns them into their original form."

"So you're saying that magic water turned Ranma into a girl." Sokka said as he turned to look at his sister. A fearful look in his eye. Images of Katara using waterbending to turn him into a girl crossed his mind.

"I don't have the power to turn you into a girl, Sokka." Katara said, guessing what her brother is think. She giggled a little at the idea that her 'manly' brother being turned into a girl. 'Would serve him right for his attitude some times.'

"So I can turn Shampoo into a cat with cold water?" Aang asked. He seemed to be excited at this new discovery. He watched Shampoo, like a child with a new toy.

Cologne shook her head. "That is not a good idea. Ranma has a deep fear of cats. That like Jusenkyo is another of Genma Saotome's greatest mistakes." Cologne looked at Ranma.

Ranma sighed. "Old ghoul, could ya get the water ready, while I ta tell them about the Neko-ken." Ranma said as she sat down. The other youngsters surrounded him as Cologne left to find some water and a place to build a fire.

"My father had been training me ta be the best martial artists of my generation. A martial artist is a fighter who only fights in self defence if they can help it." Ranma explained as she saw that the trio from this world looked confused. "He took me all over the place, learning different martial arts styles and developing my family's school of martial arts. Then when I was ten, he discovered the training manual that contained the Neko-ken, or Cat Fist."

"The Neko-ken is suppose ta be an unbeatable fighting style and it is a powerful style. The problem is that it comes at too high a price." Ranma watched as everyone one is looking at her. "Ta be trained in the style one has ta take a kid of ten or under, and place fish on them. Then place them in a pit full of over twenty starving cats and seal the pit with a rock."

"What?" came Katara's reply. "That's suppose to be training. It sounds like he was trying to kill you. What kind of moronic madman would try to kill his son by feeding him to starving cats. Why was there anyone to stop him from doing this?" As she spoke, snow suddenly started to vibrate as if it was being moved by something.

"Pops, keep the training out in the wilderness. Though after the fifth time, he did need ta take me to the doctors." Ranma could feel the anger coming from Katara now. Red hot heat. Sokka look upset and Aang just looked worried for Ranma. "It was only after I complete the training that Pops found out that the Neko-ken had been banned for causing death or driving the user nuts."

"Nuts?" Aang asked, "Why does it turn you into nuts? Why is that bad?"

"Nuts means crazy. The trainee gets a fear of c-c-cats. Worse if I see to many cats, especially large and powerful ones, I start ta think that I'm a cat. I have the power to create chi claws that can slice through metal. The best thing ta do when this happens is to find a person I trust and have them try ta calm me down by petting me on their laps. Or trigger my curse." Ranma told the teens that were there.

"That is why Shampoo is very unlucky. She has gained a curse form that Ranma fear with all of his life." Shampoo added as her head dropped down.

Sokka looked at his sister twitch in anger at the treatment that Ranma had experience from his father. Her left eye was twitching, her teeth were grinding. It was worse then when he had told her all about women's work. 'I really don't want to upset her right now. I thought that the fire nation was bad.'

"Well, you get use ta it. I just have ta avoid cats." Ranma said, adding, "I only wanna get some hot water ta change back. That and learn more about this airbending stuff." Ranma said with a smile.

It was few minutes later when Cologne returned. She was carrying a bizarre container of water. Following close behind her, was a small figure that was carrying a pile of fruit. "I have the water. Plus I found a little friend that seems to have found something for us." Cologne said as the figure dropped the fruit before the young people gather.

Aang's face lighted up as he saw who it was. Sokka, however, was heading to the food. "Dinner!" came Sokka reply, as he picked up the fruit. He started to devour it, like he hadn't eaten in a year.

Katara smiled as the lemur that they had sight before took a peach from Sokka. "So what are you going to call him?"

"Momo!" Aang said excitedly, as the lemur jumped up and used it's webbing wings to fly on top of Aang's bald head. Shampoo and Ranma just stared at the little creature.

" So have you made a decision on where you are going next?" Cologne asked, leaning against her staff.

"Well, we're going to the North Pole to get Katara some training in waterbending from the Northern Water Tribes. Where are you three going?" Aang said, slowly looking around at Cologne, Shampoo and Ranma.

"I think that it might be best if we were ta go with you guys. You know more about this world than we do. Until we know what ta do, it might be best ta stick ta your trio." Ranma said as he got up. The others followed him. "Besides, I still have ta learn airbending from Aang."

"I would love to have you along." Aang said holding out his hand to Ranma, who took it and shook it. There were look around the room as people took in the news.

"Okay, as long as you three pull your weigh and don't slow us down." Sokka said, thinking of their chances if there was more people in their party. 'On the one hand, they say that they are fighters so that might come in hand with Fire Nation. On the other hand, they have those weird magic powers.'

"I might be able to help with the bending training if it is similar to the martial arts of our world. Plus I can teach you some combat skills that might be of use in a fight. Their are many secrets in my tribe that I might be willing to share in exchange for help in this harsh new world." Cologne said, looking at Sokka.

"Okay. Let's just get on Appa and get going."

"Appa?" Shampoo asked.

A few minutes later, three strangers in a strange land were looking at a huge flying, six legged bison. With a flat, furry tail and markings that ended with an arrow on it's forehead. Ranma looked at the animal and said, "That's a lot of bull." Appa bellowed in reply.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar: The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Thanks to AYH for the content editing and some extra ideas. Another thanks to Cylon One for the spelling and grammar editing for these revised chapters.

Wild Avatar

By HVulpes

Chapter Two

Zuko was returning with his Uncle Iroh after his victorious Agni Kai. The fire duel against Commander Zhao had turned out to be a success for the banished prince. Only to have Zhao try to attack him after Zuko had won the match. The attack had not connected. But if it wasn't for his uncle telling him not to taint his victory, Zhao would be facing greater injuries now.

"Uncle, we have to set off as soon as possible. If we hope to catch up with the Avatar, we must move quickly." Zuko told his uncle as he focused on his quest to capture the Avatar and returning him to the Fire Nation. 'Only then will my banishment be lifted. Only then will I have my honor returned to me. Only then can I continue my life.'

"We will be leaving soon. I doubt that the hospitality of Commander Zhao will continue to be... as nice as it has been. Still the Ginseng Tea was quite delicious." Iroh said, with his natural good humor. A counter to his nephew's constant bad mood.

Zuko looked to his uncle to answer him, but something happened to stop that. Steel chains started to wrap around Zuko, binding him. Encased in a cloak of steel, Zuko looked at the source of the chain. There was a young man dressed in white robes with symbols on them. He had long hair and something shiny on the top of his head. The chains were coming from the sleeves of his robes, which were hiding his hands.

"I got you now, Saotome. Prepare for defeat as I free my beloved Shampoo from your demonic clutches!" the figure spoke as he pulled on the chains to bring Zuko closer to him.

Zuko was furious. Flame shot from his nose in two small flumes. "Unhand me now, and I may spare you. I am not this Saotome person. I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and you are getting in my way!" Zuko struggled to get out of the chains, but they bound him fast. With his legs and arms bound, he couldn't even use any firebending to make this person wish he had never met Zuko.

"Is that some kind of trick, Saotome? Changing your voice so that I think that you are someone else. That might work on Ryoga, but I am too clever for that." the figure said as he pulled with a sharp tug. Which slid the shiny things, turning out to be glasses, on his face. The figure blinked a few times. "Who are you and where is Saotome?

'Great, I'm being held prisoner by a blind idiot!' Zuko thought as he tried to get out. Then the chains seemed to move off him as they were pulled back into the figure's sleeves. Finally free, Zuko moved into attack position. Ready to attack with no quarter given, as was the Firebender's way. But Zuko was tapped on his shoulder.

"I would like to talk to you, young man. Perhaps we could help each other." Iroh said as he moved to greet the young man.

"Uncle!" Zuko asked, trying to figure out what his uncle was up to again. Which happened at least once a day, given his strange behavior.

"Trust me, Prince Zuko." Iroh whispered to his nephew. "I am General Iroh of the Fire Nation and this is my nephew, Prince Zuko. Who might you be?"

"I am Mousse of the Strong Hero Woman Tribe. Master of the art of hidden weapons. I seem to be in a strange land." Mousse said looking around at the scenery around him. "I am looking for the love of my life, Shampoo, the Champion of my Tribe. She has been tricked into marriage by the evil Ranma Saotome. I just know that they are out there, somewhere. As long as they are together, my beloved is at risk."

"Perhaps we can help you look, for we are on a mission ourselves. To find a powerful fugitive known as the Avatar. A powerful bender and fighter. But with the skills that you have at binding people, you might be able to hold him for us." Iroh said, his nephew finally understanding his idea. "Of course, sailing around looking for this fugitive, we hear many things. Perhaps even word about your beloved and the criminal that has a hold on her. My nephew and my crew would also be willing to aid you in rescuing your beloved if you were to help us."

Mousse smiled and nodded. "Perhaps we could discuss this in more detail elsewhere. But I think that we might have a deal." He moved out his hand and took Iroh's in his.

Zuko and Iroh sat down on the floor of the ship in complete confusion. Before them, where Mousse had been sitting was now a white duck... wearing glasses. Mousse had been explaining the fact that he had a curse that turned him from human to duck when he was splashed with cold water. He had also said that he turned back to human with hot water.

'But this is impossible. I have never heard about cursed water that can turn you into other things. It doesn't make sense, yet here it is.' Zuko thought as he tried to think about the information that Mousse had told him. 'It does make his suggestion that he is from another world make more sense. I couldn't believe that he hadn't heard of the war, the Fire Nation or firebending. But this makes it more believable.'

"So you turn into a duck." Zuko said, still dumbfounded. Mousse quacked.

"And hot water turns you back?" Iroh said, as he moved to spray Mousse with hot water. For a second, they had a naked Mousse. But a few quick movements later, he was dressed again.

'More of that hidden weapons combat style.' Zuko thought. That had been a sticking point with Zuko. With that combat style, Mousse could easily capture the Avatar and gain the credit from Zuko. 'If he captured the Avatar by himself, he might try to bring the Avatar to my father himself. But if he is from another world... I might be able to convince him to let me keep the Avatar. As long as I can deliver this Ranma and Shampoo.'

'Besides, I might be able to discover the secret behind this hidden weapons style. And learn to use it for my own purposes.' Zuko thought. However, he said, "So, do you become helpless in your cursed form?"

"I can still use my hidden weapons to fight, but because of my size I have trouble manipulating the more massive items. Mostly, I just use my throwing knives in that form.

Fortunately, I have plenty of those knives to use." Mousse explained. "But Ranma and Shampoo also have curses. Ranma turns into a female version of himself. It is slightly shorter and has red hair in a pigtail rather than the black hair he has in his male form. Shampoo turns into a light pink furred cat." Zuko thought about the two strangers that Mousse had told him about. Both were, as Mousse had told them, skilled in the combat arts. Ranma seemed to be normal enough with the exception of the strange garb that he would be wearing.

But Shampoo was the more strange one from Mousse's description. She would be wearing strange garbs, but she also had two noticeable features. Red eyes and natural purple hair. 'If anything else, that last part will make her easier to find.' Zuko thought. "So we are agreed?"

"I help you catch this bald monk with arrows tattooed on his body and you help me save Shampoo. I agree to help as long as our goals are in agreement." Mousse said as he reached to shake Zuko's hand.

"Uncle, tell the men to set sail for the Avatar's last location." Zuko said as he looked at his new crew mate. "Perhaps, you can show me your fighting style."

Sokka studied the map that they had brought with them in their travels, alternating between scrutinizing the landscape beneath them and pouring over the details in the map. Finally he came to his conclusion, "You have no idea where you are going, do you?" Sokka looked around at the others. Ranma was sitting at the back with Sokka on one side and Shampoo on the other. Cologne was sitting next to Katara as Katara did some mending. Aang was sitting upon Appa's head holding the reigns.

"Weeeellll, I know that it's near water..." Aang said.

Ranma looked down to see what they were flying over. "Well, judging from the view, we must be getting closer." Ranma said as he looked up. Aang turned to look at Katara, while Momo did the same from the safety of Aang's left shoulder.

"Momo, marble please!" Momo dove into Aang's shirt and pulled out a marble which he gave to Aang. Cupping his hands over the marble, Aang smiled and called out, "Hey Katara, check out this cool air bending trick.", as he lifted his hands up. The marble began to spin in mid-air as it floated in the middle of Aang's hands, not touching them. Ever eager to use his airbending,

Aang grinned happily at Katara. Surprised Ranma and Shampoo look up at amazement at the floating marble, even Cologne smiled as she watched from her seat.

However, Katara was too busy working on her mending to look at Aang. Without even paying attention, she replied, "That's great, Aang."

Cologne noticed Aang's look of dejection from hearing the off hand response of the young waterbending girl. "You didn't even look." he said, pouting.

'So this young boy has a crush on the waterbending girl.' Cologne watched as Katara turned to watch Aang... who had by now stopped doing his trick. 'It should help him train if I use it right. If the two older teens are right, he will need to become well trained to stop this war that we have become entangled in.'

Looking from over his map Sokka lazily said "Aang, don't you know that women need to take their time when they're doing their sewing and stuff?" That got the attention of his sister and the two Amazons. Each held a look of annoyance and anger on their faces. Katara was about to speak up when Cologne beat her to it. "Perhaps you can explain what being female has to do with being able to sew?"

"Simple, girls are better at fixing pants than guys. And guys are better at hunting, fighting and things like that. It's the natural order of things." Sokka said, with his eyes closed and lying back, thus completely missing the reaction of the women.

Katara smiled with an evil grin. "All done with your pants! And look at what a great job I did!" she said as she tossed the pants to Sokka, a glare on her face. They landed in a heap on his head.

"Wait! I...I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" Sokka said as he stuck his arm through a hole in the butt of the pants. "Katara, Please!"

Shampoo turned to look at Sokka, a dark look in her eyes. Sokka was feeling a little nervous at that glare. "Perhaps you need to be taught that girls can do anything that boys can do, like beating a certain male to an inch of his life."

"You'd better apologize if you know what's good for you. I have seen Shampoo teach that kind of lesson." Ranma said, looking a little uneasy. He still had his sexist streak that he had learnt from his father, but with the women that he had to deal with, he was learning to be more open minded.

"We're here!" Aang said excitedly as they arrived at a beach on an island.

Moments later...

The six of them stood on the sands of an island beach. Snow capped mountains rose in the distance. It was a breath taking image. "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked, trying to keep everyone on task. The rest of the group agreed with Sokka, but Cologne was trying to get a grasp on Aang from his behavior. 'He is supposed to be the most powerful person on the planet. From Katara's description, he is the incarnation of the spirit of the planet, yet he is very childlike in his behavior.' She watched him point to what looked like giant koi or 'Elephant Koi as Aang said. Stripping, he headed to the water to ride the large fish.

The teens were interested in the fact that Aang was riding the large fish. To Cologne it looked like the windsurfing that she had seen on the television in her home universe. She noticed that Aang was trying to get the attention of Katara.

'The male displays in front of the female, trying to get her attention.' Cologne thought, Katara on the other hand headed to look after Appa. 'And is shot down.' It was then that Cologne noticed that she was being watched. They all were. She looked over at Ranma, who nodded when she looked at him. Walking over to Ranma and Shampoo she whispered discreetly.

"I take it that the two of you have noticed our admirers."

"What should we do old ghoul?" Ranma asked.

Meanwhile...

Sokka noticed a shadow beneath the waves following the Elephant Koi. Yelling out, "Aang, there's something in the water!" The shadow moved closer to the koi that Aang was riding. The three martial artists took note as Katara came running up to her brother.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"It looks like Aang is in trouble." Ranma said, before yelling Aang's name. The rest of the group started to yell and scream to Aang, but Aang didn't seem to notice as he rode the Elephant Koi only to be bucked off a moment later. Floating in the water, he turned and screamed as he noticed the giant fin heading straight towards him!

Quickly jumping out of the water Aang bent the currents of air above the water and pushed himself forward. Creating cushions of air beneath his feet he sprinted over the water towards the shore looking back only to see if his mysterious pursuer was still following. Panic seized him as he saw a fin the size of a small hut gaining on him, adrenaline pushing him faster towards the safety of the shore.

Hitting the shore at a personal best, Aang realized a slight problem with his current speed and mode of transportation. "I can't stop!" Only after running into Sokka, knocking the Water tribesman into the air and then hitting a tree did Aang stop. The fin seeing its meal escape turned and headed out for deeper water.

The rest of the group headed into the tree line where they saw Aang dressing and Sokka dusting himself off.

"What was that?" Ranma asked, curious about the creature that he had just saw. Nodding silently to Cologne they knew that this would be the best time for an ambush. Their plans would soon have to be called into action.

"I don't know." Aang replied, looking at the group.

"Let's not stick around to find out, time to hit the road again." Sokka said just as the group of warriors dropped in from above.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar: The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Thanks to AYH for the content editing and some extra ideas. Another thanks to Cylon One for the spelling and grammar editing for these revised chapters.

Wild Avatar

By HVulpes

Chapter Three

Ranma had agreed with Cologne that the best thing they could do was allow themselves to be captured. He didn't like it and would have preferred to fight the enemy, but knew that Cologne was a tricky one. A person who could make plans in case of anything, and given that they were in a new world, he decided to follow her lead. Even so he was grinding his teeth.

'We can beat anyone that comes after us. But it's like Pop says, sometimes it's best to look weak while being strong.' The warriors that captured them were skilled. They caught Momo in a bag, pulled Katara's hood over her head, grabbed Sokka from behind and Aang with his shirt. Ranma and Shampoo just let themselves be grabbed and taken.

They were bound and blindfolded. Landing hard on the ground, Ranma could tell that they were surrounded by the warriors in green. Of course, Sokka decided to make a crack about the situation. "Ugggh... Or we can stay a while."

It was a while later that they found themselves tied to a pole. Ranma could sense someone else out there with the warriors. An older person, most likely an elder. "You three have some explaining to do!" came the voice of an old man.

"And if you don't answer all of our questions, we're throwing you back into the water with the Unagi." came the voice of a young woman, a teenager from the sound of it.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka cried out as he shook his head trying to get rid of his blindfold. It was then that they had their blindfolds removed. What they saw was an old man in blue with at least five young girls dressed in the same kind of uniform, a green outfit that had black pads and gold highlights. Their faces were painted with complex make up, white faces with red lips and highlighted eyes. Fans were tucked into their waistbands.

Sokka strained at the ropes that were holding them, trying to get out of the hold they had on him. "Who are you? Where are the men that ambushed us?" That seemed to anger the girl who looked to be the leader of the girls.

Ranma and his group could tell from their stances that these were warriors. "Sokka, I think that these are the 'men' that ambushed us. They move around like they know what they're doin'." Ranma said as he looked at the woman.

That seemed to give him a look of respect. 'Your friend, at least, isn't as stupid. Maybe we should just feed you to the Unagi.' She was holding onto Sokka's shirt.

"No, don't mind Sokka. He's just an idiot at times. He didn't mean it." Katara said, trying to save her brother.

"It's all my fault. I brought them here. I just wanted to ride the Elephant Koi." Aang said. Ranma had to respect that Aang was trying to save his friends.

The elder pointed at Aang. "How do we know that you are not Fire Nation spies? So far, Kyoshi has stayed out of the war. We intend to keep it that way!"

Something of what the elder said sparked a look of surprise and interest in Aang. "This island is named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang said excitedly.

This seemed to get an angry reaction from the elder. "Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She has been dead for centuries!"

Aang looked at the elder for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I know her because I'm the Avatar!"

The looks on the faces of the people of Kyoshi were filled with shock and disbelief. It looked like they were having trouble believing that Aang was an airbender much less the Avatar reborn. The head female warrior started to shake her fist. "That is impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender that disappeared one hundred years ago!" she called out to the sextet that had been captured.

Ranma looked at Cologne, trying to read her reaction. Cologne shook her head and then turned her eyes to Aang. 'Looks like the Old Ghoul thinks that Aang-sensei can get us out of this mess.' Ranma thought as he started to watch Aang for his next move.

"That's me." Aang answered the elder, impressing on the elder that he was the Avatar. He even smiled a little.

The elder just took a few moments to answer. "Throw these imposters to the unagi!" He then started to leave the group. The female warriors started to approach them, moving smoothly into a fighting stance. Each warrior opening their fans, one in each hand. Ranma decided to get ready to move so that he could fight back. Shampoo was ready to follow her Airen into battle, but Cologne spoke up.

"Aang, I believe that a demonstration of your abilities is needed for these nice people, so do some airbending." Cologne suggested still as cool as a northern wind. Aang suddenly broke free from the ropes, much as Shampoo and Ranma were going to do. He leapt high into the air until he was level with the statue of the Avatar Kyoshi, several stories up from where the rest of the group was tied to a pole. Then as gentle as a feather, he floated down from his high perch, slowly landing on his feet.

They all watched as Aang pulled out something from his clothing. "Now watch this." he said as he pulled out his domed hands. Pulling his hands away from each other, he revealed his floating marble trick. The sphere floated in mid air and started to spin in a circle.

The crowd went wild in amazement, roaring with cheering. One man even started to foam at the mouth with excitement, slowly losing control over his body before collapsing onto the ground. All the while he was screaming his head off.

"Shampoo doesn't get it. That trick isn't that good. Why is everyone going crazy over that little floating marble?" Shampoo whispered to the rest of them tied to the pole. Ranma could only shrug his shoulders. He had to agree with what Shampoo said. Turning to Cologne he noticed that she was smiling with her most mysterious smile. The one that she used when she knew something that everyone else didn't know.

"I don't get it." Sokka said as he watched the event unfold. He looked as surprised at the reaction to the marble trick as Shampoo did.

"Well, it looks like we're out of trouble for now." Katara said, smiling at Aang's actions.

Waiting a few minutes, Ranma asked, "Do ya think that they will get around ta untying us soon? I'm just curious if I have ta break free of the ropes or would that be rude?"

"Just give them a few minutes to react to this news, and then we can worry about getting free." Cologne said, adding; "Besides I think that they needed this."

Ranma watched the people of Kyoshi go crazy as they discovered that the Avatar had returned to the world. The crowd was still going crazy over the marble trick. As Ranma watched, one little girl started to run to what looked like a harbor. For some reason this was giving Ranma a sense of dread. 'But how can one little girl cause us any trouble.' Ranma thought trying to shake the feeling from his head. The fact that some of the villagers had just noticed them and were heading to untie them helped. But still Ranma had to wonder what could go wrong.

Shampoo was shopping for supplies with the one that was called Katara, one of the new friends that she had made in this world. Food and drink would be needed, more than if it would be just Aang and the water siblings.

'Plus Shampoo, Great grandmother and Ranma will need new clothes and equipment to survive in this world. Many of the animals are beyond bizarre, being composed of two or more beasts in one. The plants are also similar yet not the same.' Shampoo thought to herself.

The friendliness of the people of Kyoshi was surprising, especially with regard to Aang. 'Shampoo could not believe that the people of this island would serve us dessert for breakfast. Or that Aang would develop his own fan club with the younger girls of the community.' Shampoo blushed a little at the thought. 'It is a little like Ranma in Nerima, but without all of the fighting. The fact that Katara had blown a raspberry when Aang left with them caused Shampoo to smile.

"So Katara, what do you think of this dress?" Shampoo asked as she came out. Shampoo was dressed in a tight cotton dress that was cut in much the same manner as the people of Kyoshi, which was much like the dress of the Water Tribes, all in a shade of blue.

"It's lovely, Shampoo. I am sure that it will suit you during the trip. So will those clothes that you got for Ranma and Cologne. By the way, where are they?" Katara asked, her eyebrow rising.

"Ranma is on the edge of town, practicing what he has learnt from Aang so far. Given how Aang has been acting on this stop, Ranma thinks that he might not be able to teach him much." Shampoo thought to the demonstrations that Aang had given Ranma about airbending.

'Ranma is skilled at learning martial arts, figuring out the next step to a move, seeing the structure of the movements. He is a prodigy in his field, plus he has a teacher. Shampoo's learning curve is lessened by the fact she doesn't even know what earthbending is supposed to look like.' Shampoo thought sadly.

"Yeah, simple monk..." Katara mumbled as she thought about Aang's words. Shampoo remembered that Katara had warned Aang about getting a big head with all of the special treatment. Aang replied that he was just a 'simple monk' to reassure her. "Still that leaves my brother and your great grandmother."

"Shampoo does not know where Sokka went, but great grandmother was interested in the training style of the women warriors of this island. The fact that this island is protected by warrior women is a bit like being at home in the village." Shampoo told the other girl.

"Do you think that your great grandmother could teach me more of that Tai Chi? The martial art that she said was like waterbending." Katara asked, her mood perking up as she pulled out another outfit that might be of interest for Shampoo.

"Shampoo believes so. Great grandmother does love to teach others in the ways of combat. Normally, she only teaches those that are part of the tribe or will be entered into the tribe. But the fact that you are doing the tribe's business by helping us should make the rules more flexible. Great grandmother knows many Amazon moves that are based on the elements, both with the Chinese and Japanese elements." Shampoo told Katara.

"Chinese and Japanese?" Katara asked curious. She had never heard of those places, but she knew that they were part of the world that Shampoo came from.

"China is a nation on my world where Shampoo comes from. It is part of the mainland of a major land mass, much like how you explained the Earth Kingdom to us. Japan is the nation where Ranma comes from and is like the Fire Nation lands. Each has a different take on the five elements." Shampoo explained, trying on another dress. She had just come out of a part of the store that was more private so that she could show off the new dress that she had chosen. It was private but allowed for people to talk to each other while one was changing.

"Five elements? But there are only four elements. There have always been four elements. What do you mean by five elements?" Katara asked, looking interested.

"The Chinese believe in five linking elements, one for each direction of the compass and one for centre. They each have a guardian. Fire, metal, wood, earth, and water. The Japanese believe in five ascending elements going from earth through water to fire then air and finally the void element. The void is the element of the divine and holds everything and nothing at the same time." Shampoo saw the confusion on Katara's face, as if Shampoo had broken her.

"Great grandmother has many water combat skills that you can try to use." Shampoo said, hoping that this might make Katara feel better.

Sokka walked up to a little house that was placed within a group of evergreen trees. Mumbling "Girls" to himself, he took a peek inside the building. Inside were the female warriors of Kyoshi Island, as well as Cologne who was watching them. The girls were going through a series of slow motions involving a pair of metal fans.

Grinning, Sokka placed his hands above his head and walked into the building. "Sorry, ladies. Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson." replied the male Water Tribesman with a hint of arrogance. He began to stretch his arms and waist. "I was just looking for a place to do a little workout." Sokka then bent over and grabbed his knees.

"Well, Young Sokka, you are in the right place. This is an excellent place to train warriors." Cologne said a hint of humor in her voice.

"I am sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar." Suki said, her voice proving that she was truly sorry about the capture of Sokka and the rest.

"It's alright. I mean, normally I would hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are just a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." Sokka said rather flippantly while continuing to stretch himself as he spoke. Suki turned to look at the elder Amazon for a second. Cologne just smiled and nodded.

Suki spoke, her voice rich in sarcasm, "I should hope so, a big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance."

"True, but don't feel bad. I'm the best warrior in my whole village." Sokka said, still arrogant and sexist about his abilities.

Suki leaned in close to Sokka and smiled. "Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you would be kind enough to give us a little demonstration?"

This stopped Sokka in his tracks. Then as modestly as possible he said, "Oh... well... I mean... I..."

"Come on, Sokka. I am sure that the girls would love to see you in action. I am myself curious about the skills of the Water Tribe's warriors. Perhaps I will see something else that will remind this old lady of home." Cologne said, looking to the girls that were in the room. The girls giggled and nodded in a way to show that they were interested in seeing Sokka fight as well.

Sokka walked towards Suki. "Well, if that is what you want, I'll be happy to. All right, you stand over there." Sokka said as he grabbed Suki's shoulders and tried to push her back. But Suki didn't move something that Sokka didn't notice. "This might be a little tough, but try to block me" Sokka said as he threw a punch at Suki. Suki blocked it without effort then effortlessly thrust her fan into his shoulder. The look on her face was one of disinterest and confidence.

Sokka rubbed his shoulder as he said, "Heh heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you."

"Of course." Suki said, more to humor Sokka than anything else.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka said, as he lunged at Suki. Suki caught him under his legs and then flipped him over to the door. Landing roughly on his butt Sokka's face filled with anger, "That does it!"

Getting up he lunged again at his foe. Suki simply grabbed his arms and spun him around in circles, then tying his arm to his foot with his own belt she finally threw him to the floor.

Suki stood over Sokka laughing, "Is there anything else that you want to teach us?" she said as she continued to laugh. The rest of the girls were also laughing as was Cologne. Sokka just blushed in humiliation.

As Sokka left the training house his mood turned darker. Seeing this Cologne left to follow him. Sokka had just gone a little into the woods, kicking the occasional rock when a voice came from behind him "I see that the injuries to your ego are quite serious, sonny." Sokka jumped as he turned to see Cologne standing on her staff as she looked at him.

"Still it is good that it has happened. Perhaps you have increased your wisdom?" Cologne asked, using her staff to pogo a bit closer.

"What? That I was beaten by some dumb girls? It's nothing." Sokka said glumly as he took a seat on a large tree root. "I mean they just used some kind of dirty trick to cheat. That's all."

"Actually they were using a form of martial arts. Many martial arts in my world have the ability to use the strength and aggression of the attacker against them, including the art that your sister practices. With those skills, you can defeat someone stronger and bigger than you in a simplistic manner." Cologne said, adding, "So cheating is not the word I would use. The word would be your ignorance."

"Ignorant? Me?" Sokka said getting worked up by her accusations, frustration clearly in his eyes as Cologne continued.

"You underestimated your opponent because she was a woman. Ranma has a bit of the same problem. He doesn't like fighting girls if he can help it as he doesn't like seeing girls hurt. Ranma, however, knows that women can be powerful warriors and if he wants to defeat them he must respect them like that." Cologne said as she took out a tea set and started to drink down a cup of the warm liquid. "Though to tell the truth he still has a long way to go before he can respect any opponent he faces as an equal."

"One of the greatest pieces of advice my grandmother gave me was to believe that if I had to misjudge my opponent, it was best to believe him better than me rather than believe him weaker. If I would do that, I would be prepared for the worst, but pleasantly surprised if things turned out for the best." Cologne smiled as she looked at Sokka.

"So what do I do now? I know that the girls are better than me. But how do I get over that?" Sokka asked starting to calm down.

"You could ask the girls to teach you, if you want to improve your combat experience." Cologne said, as she mentally counted down the time till the explosion.

"WHAT! You expect me to go crawling back to them, after I humiliated myself in front of them!" Sokka exploded.

"Ranma has discovered that sometimes you have to swallow your pride to become better, though it's always been like pulling teeth for him. Besides, all you have to do is show the girls some respect and be willing to swallow that overwhelming pride of yours and they should be willing to aid you in your quest to improve yourself." Cologne said, finishing up her tea. Smiling she added, "Or if you are not willing to train as a man, I could give you a female point of view with a temporary water curse like Ranma's."

Sokka paled as an image of himself, looking a lot like a mature version of his sister appeared in his mind. The fact that the image had larger breasts than his sister's also kept him quiet for a few minutes. "You know, humility is a virtue. Just give me a few minutes before I try it. Okay?" Sokka got up and slowly moved away from Cologne. The elder honestly tried to suppress the giggle that was coming up her throat. A few cackles did get out though.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

A thanks to AYH for their help in editing some of the content of this and the last chapter.

Wild Avatar By HVulpes Chapter Four

Shampoo watched with care as Aang and Katara finished talking. From the phrase of Aang being a simple monk Shampoo figured that Aang had to have grown up in a monastery away from most people, but was now getting used to all of the attention that he seemed to be getting as the Avatar.

'Katara tries to focus on the journey that is to come to find Aang a teacher for his waterbending abilities from what I have heard, but Aang is just enjoying the moment... and from the looks of it, trying to get Katara jealous,' Shampoo thought to herself as she watched the events unfold. It reminded her of the actions that she and the other fiancées would take to get Ranma's attention.

But soon the two of them were alone again and Shampoo wondered if she should bring up the issue about Aang's behavior. Shampoo was beginning to suspect that the powerful Bender had a crush on the older woman, but instead decided to wait for Katara to pick the next topic.

Taking a deep breath, Katara slowly asked, "So Shampoo what is between you and Ranma? I remember that you said that you are married to him from what you said about your laws, but Ranma doesn't seem too interested in the marriage. Are you interested in him beyond those laws? "

"Shampoo is in love with Ranma. She wasn't at first; originally Shampoo was trying to kill Ranma because Shampoo thought that he was a woman and had dishonored her. Amazons that are defeated by a woman have the option to deliver a Kiss of Death, an oath to hunt the woman down and kill her to restore an Amazon's honor. Shampoo wasn't thinking very clearly when she did this, Shampoo discovered that she does not like to kill unless necessary," Shampoo told the Water girl.

"Only Shampoo's desire to hold on to her honor kept her hunting, only to be defeated by Ranma in his male form. So for a while Shampoo was hunting Ranma in his female form for death and his male form for marriage. Then Ranma tricked Shampoo into thinking that he was a she with a Jusenkyo curse. Shampoo didn't want to kill Ranma, so Shampoo returned home only to be punished by Great Grandmother for loosing husband," Shampoo continued.

"Great Grandmother told Shampoo about the fact that cold water activates a curse and hot water cures it. Once this was realized, Great Grandmother took Shampoo to traditional training ground, Jusenkyo, where Shampoo got her curse. Then Shampoo returned to gain husband back. Shampoo was shocked and hurt to find out Ranma feared cats," Shampoo frowned at this idea.

But Shampoo brightened the next moment as she spoke, "Ranma is so handsome, strong and skilled. He is also can be kind and caring. Ranma has his faults, but he is a good man over all. Still Shampoo might have been a little too playful in trying to get Ranma," She giggled embarrassedly.

"Playful? What do you mean Shampoo?" Katara asked, looking at her companion with care.

"Well, Shampoo has used some old Amazon games and charms to date with Ranma, like hypnotic mushrooms and the Reversal Jewel that was our family treasure, but he always makes such a big fuss over them," Shampoo said, looking a bit miffed.

Katara blinked at the news. "Could you explain what those two things do?"

"Hypnotic Mushrooms makes the victim very suggestible, they will flow your suggestions for about twenty four hours. The Reversal Jewel has two actions, when worn right side up, it enhances love, when worn upside down, it turns love to hate. Shampoo used the latter to seduce Ranma by acting hard to get," Shampoo replied looking back upon those times nostalgically.

"Shampoo is always trying to get Ranmas' attention, after all there's a lot of competition with the other girls that were chasing him. Ranma was living with one of them and the other was Ranma's best friend as a child. Shampoo was scared at loosing him, especially when Ranma didn't return Shampoo's affection," Shampoo continued.

"Well, trying to kill him might have made him a bit nervous," Katara said, straining to keep her face neutral, "and using magical mushrooms and jewelry might be just a liiiittle too much. Have you ever considered that maybe Ranma doesn't really like your 'games' or find them fun?"

"Hmm? But those were always Shampoo's favorites back in the village. Shampoo still remembers when she gave Mousse a special flower that gave him hiccups every time he got close to a girl, and the moss that turned his skin purple, and the bark that gave him a rash for a week, and the…."

Looking a bit disturbed Katara decided to ask, "Well yeah, I'm sure those were a load of fun for you, but what about the people you try them on? How would you like it if someone gave you one of those things?"

Stopping Shampoo began to imagine Ranma using one of her various 'toys' against her. The image of him dosing her food with passion spice and then playfully teasing her by nimbly jumping away just out of her reach as she chased him around Nerima only to then turn around and gloomp her in one of her own patented flying tackles brought a bright blush to her cheeks and a dreamy look to her eyes. "Aiiiiiiiyyaaaaa, Shampoo would like that very very much."

'Don't freak out, don't freak out, remember Katara, she's from a different culture, the girls there apparently do things differently there. No need to pass judgment, just keep an open mind.'

"Well, playing around with him is not going to make him love you; you should just be honest with Ranma about your feelings, give him some time to get use to the idea. You were trying to kill him for a while; he just might not be ready yet," Katara said as she tried back to the original conversation. "Plus you can just be nice to him, try to be his friend first before you try to be his wife. That might make your marriage last longer," Katara's thoughts turned to her parents and their relationship with each other. That brought a smile to her face.

Shampoo nodded at that, becoming deep in thought she began to wonder if she had been taking the wrong path with Ranma. She felt good discussing things with another woman and getting another point of view, especially since Shampoo didn't think that Katara would be after Ranma herself.

"Shampoo wants to thank Katara for her insight and Shampoo hopes she has been a help to Katara with the shopping. Is it alright for Shampoo to go watch the women warriors practice or will Katara still need Shampoo's help?" Shampoo asked her new friend.

"I'm alright for now. Just drop these things off on Appa for when we leave Kyoshi," Katara said, passing a couple of bags. Shampoo nodded and walked away to where the flying bison was.

Meanwhile...

Ranma practiced the moves that he had been learning from Aang. During their last few stops Aang had been teaching him the basics of airbending before the young Avatar when off to play. Much of it was things that he had learned in his world studying Ba Gua, meaning that much of the new martial arts complimented his own style of aerial combat and avoidance of the opponent's blows.

'I've come a long way since starting mastering airbending. At least I'm no longer being thrown around by the wind; instead I'm keeping my footing. Aang says that I am on my way to mastering the more difficult moves, like that air scooter of his,' Ranma thought, remembering that move of Aang's. Being able to move around on a ball of air could come in really handy.

'Plus once I build my own staff-glider, Aang promised to teach me how to fly using airbending. He said that with careful manipulation of the air currents, I should be able to control my flight,' Ranma has always wanted to fly. It had been one of his secret dreams as he learned to jump high and hang in the air.

Ranma sat down and reviewed the other skills that he had developed. He had learnt how to build shields using currents of air to protect him self from projectiles. He knew how to use blast of air to stun and cause blunt force damage, ranging from the softest push to a hard slam of force that could stun a person for a few minutes.

Cologne had even shown him and Aang a technique from the Amazon histories that used the mixing of hot and cold ki to create a minor tornado, a potent windstorm that did damage to the foe. Aang had studied the technique's ideas that hot and cold air mix to create potent wind, but he didn't seem to understand the principle of the Soul of Ice that was needed to use the technique.

'Let's face it, Aang isn't a person who is given to freezing his emotions. He can hide them, but he's just too warm a personality. But Aang did figure out how to perform something like the Flying Dragon's Ascension Strike using advance airbending that I can't do. I'm having the same problem, trying ta freeze my emotions. I still need practice with that. But she did show me how ta look at creating wind. Mixing warm and cold to cause wind ta blow,' Ranma thought as he tried to find a way to make that move work.

Ranma decided that it was time to head back to the village and try to get something for lunch. It looked like that Shampoo, the Ghoul and him self would be here for a while. That should give him time to learn all he could from Aang to improve his own martial arts techniques. 'Plus there is the fact that the Old Lady is planning on training Katara and Aang in martial arts techniques from our world, including ki techniques,' Ranma thought. He wondered what else he could do with his ki other than enhance his speed, strength and endurance.

Ranma walked back to the village thinking about this.

Back in the village...

Kicking a rock out of his way, Sokka approached the dojo of the fan warriors. He knew what was coming up next and it would be the hardest thing that he had done so far. He carefully moved into the building as the girls stopped their lesson and looked at him. From among the crowd he could see Shampoo and Cologne were also in the room, watching him with guarded faces.

"Uh... hey, Suki," Sokka said, his voice full of hesitation. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say next as he moved to swallow his pride.

"Hoping for another dance lesson? " Suki said, mocking him by using his own words against him. Blushing at the barb, Sokka knew that he had to be truthful to gain their acceptance.

"No... I... let me explain." Sokka said, stumbling over the words.

"Spit it out! What do you want? " Suki demanded, sounding like she meant business. From her tone and stance it was clear that she wasn't in the mood for any nonsense.

'Given the way I acted before, I wouldn't blame her,' Sokka thought. Kneeling down and doing his best to assume a humble position Sokka replied, "I would be honored if you would teach me."

With a smug look of satisfaction on her face it was clear that Suki was enjoying this. "Even if I am a girl? " She mocked, still using his own words against him.

His voice taking a quiet quality to it he continued, "I am sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong."

Looking upon Sokka, Suki's expression began to soften, as if she could see the truth in Sokka's words, "We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys." She lightly teased, testing him.

"Please make and exception. I won't let you down." Sokka said, bearing the honesty of his heart to the woman.

"Alright, but you will have to follow all of our traditions." Suki said, breaking into a smile.

Breaking into a smile Sokka quickly replied, "Of course! " For some reason, when he saw Cologne and Shampoo they seemed to be holding something back, 'What's gotten into them?'

"And I mean ALL of them." Suki said, as she and they other girls began to look like Cologne and Shampoo. Sokka could only look on confused.

A few minutes later...

Sokka stood in the hall, dressed in the robes of the women warriors, and with full war make up on his face. The white caking covered his entire face and extended to his neck and hairline, the elaborate and colorful eye shadow seemed to stretch all the way to his temples, and the crimson lipstick was just wrong! Sokka studied the outfit, if the makeup hadn't been so thick he was sure that his face would have been as red as his lips were now, "Do I really have to wear this? I feel a little... girly."

"It is a warrior's uniform, you should be proud," Suki said as Sokka took a second look at it. Suki then continued, "The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of a warrior's heart." Suki pointed out different features of the green uniform.

"Bravery and honor," Sokka said as he began to swell with the pride of the uniform that he was wearing. It seemed a little less girly to him at that moment.

It was then that Aang walked by the door, sticking his head in he took a long hard look at Sokka. Giggling for a moment he said, "Hey Sokka, nice dress! " before running off again. His momentary pride in his new outfit being crushed by Aang's words, Sokka's shoulders slumped in defeat and humiliation as Suki looked on amused.

It took a while for Sokka to build back enough pride and confidence to walk out of the room wearing the outfit and by that time Cologne and Shampoo had returned to see how he was doing. Heading into the main hall they saw Sokka practicing with the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. The two hero women tribeswomen looked on as Sokka and Suki circled each other with their fans held out.

Watching Shampoo whispered to her great grandmother, "It looks like Sokka has learned to respect women as warriors."

Cologne nodded and added, "It should help with his future training. If he couldn't accept that a woman might be a better warrior than him, it would make teaching him martial arts a little harder. Now it should be easier to assist in his training to protect this Avatar." Agreeing, Shampoo settled in as the two of them continued to watch.

"You're not going to master it in one day; even I'm not that good." Suki said as she tried to take the advantage of the situation.

Slightly loosing his balance, Sokka said, "I think that I'm starting to get this," before the fan flew out of his hand, hitting a tree outside. Falling into a snow drift outside the fan was immediately smothered by the snow that had been knocked free from the leaves.

Suki turned and walked towards Sokka, "It's not about strength. Our techniques are about using an opponent's own force against them. Loosen up, think about the fan as an extension of your own arm," Suki took on a battle stance as Sokka looked on determined.

"Wait for an opening and then..." Suki lunged at Sokka as he parried the blow, knocking Suki off of her feet. Showing surprise and embarrassment on her face she looked up from her spot on the floor.

Looking on with his arms crossed in a 'so there' manner Sokka merely hmmed in false humility.

Getting to her feet, her face was flustered Suki quickly barked out, "I fell on purpose to make you feel better!"

Sokka began to laugh as he pointed his finger at the embarrassed warrior, "I got you. Admit it I got you."

Suki began to laugh as well as she grabbed Sokka's outstretched arm and bent it back painfully, "Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again." Suki said as she let go of Sokka's arm and assumed her battle position. Quickly dropping into his own stance, they began to circle each other once again.

Shampoo raised an eyebrow as she looked at her elder. Cologne just nodded, it looked like Sokka and Suki were fast developing a bond.

Out on the ocean waves...

Zuko looked across the ocean through the spyglass trying to keep an eye out for the island of Kyoshi, the place that he had learned the Avatar had landed. After weeks of nothing, they had finally found news that he was not far away.

'Too bad it interrupted my supper. Uncle has likely eaten it by now,' Zuko thought as he remembered how his uncle had been looking at his dinner when he rushed off to change course. The ship had to move quickly if they wanted to catch the Avatar before anyone else could find him, 'He's my only chance to regain that which I have lost; my home, my honor, and my birthright.' Zuko knew that he had to catch the Avatar alive if he was to reclaim all of it. His mission had been to bring the greatest threat to the Fire Nation before his father. And for that he had recruited a secret weapon to be used against the Avatar. The strange man known as Mousse; a man from another world if one could believe everything that he had told him.

There had been some evidence that Mousse might have been from another world. There was his strange martial arts, moves that somehow bent space around him so that he could store many things on his person, 'I have never seen anything like it. It doesn't seem to be part of any of the bending styles that I have seen, but it does have its uses. Its basics are even simple enough that even I've managed to learn a few of his tricks. Enough to hide a few small items, but I'll never figure out how he fit an entire spear up his sleeve, much less 10 others and 20 meters of chain.'

'There was also the curse that turned him into a duck. It seemed that the transformation didn't affect his mind or abilities. The duck Mousse became was skilled in his martial arts and was skilled at knife throwing. Such a surprise might come in handy in battle,' Zuko thought thinking of future conflicts.

'Then there is that portrait of that girl he's in love with. It's more life like than any painting that I have seen before. It is also made of such strange paper. Why does the girl in that picture have purple hair? No one that I have ever seen has had purple hair.' Zuko thought as he remembered the image on the paper, a realistic image of a cute girl with long flowing purple hair.

This had caused Zuko to accept that Mousse might not be of this world, but this idea left him uneasy, 'If there is more than one world in existence, what does that mean to us? Could there be other benders in other worlds? Are there other threats to the Fire Nation, perhaps even other Avatars? If Mousse made it to this world then who else could have made it here as well? And most importantly, could they stop me from finding the Avatar?'

Such thoughts gave Zuko pause as he searched for the Avatar. Shaking it off he returned to his task, 'Better to look for the Avatar now and worry about these question after I get him,' Gazing once more through the spyglass Zuko spotted what looked to be an island in the distance. Signaling to the crew the ship began to head in that direction. 'Soon I will be on Kyoshi the Avatar will be mine.'

Turning he shouted his orders to prepare the Rhinos for landfall. The troops began to prepare for battle, and Mousse began his own preparations. The battle was beginning.

Authors note:

I have been wanting to do an Elemental Ranma fic and this seemed to be the place for it. Many of you have asked if Ranma could bend more than one element. Well, I am trying to keep Ranma from being over powered and keep him from overshadowing Aang. Ranma as a multiple bender would do that.

Plus there is really no reason what he should be able to bend more than one element. If it was Naruto (from the anime of the same name), you could say his tenant was a firebender and Naruto was some different kind of bender. However, this doesn't mean that Ranma might not pick up pure chi techniques or variations of airbending that Aang might not have thought of. But remember, Ranma is still learning and needs time to adapt.

Some comments from will not be matching Ranma up with a certain earthbender from season two. I have plans for Ranma relationship that will be developing over the course of season one. When it comes to season two, I might have a crush on Ranma at the most. It's Ranma nature to attract people or repeal them.

Shampoo is a Earthbender do to her homeland, the mountainous region of China. This was after I have been given a good arguement for and against Water, Earth and Fire. So I went with location. I am being careful to select benders in a manner that might make sense.

Also to note, for those who are interested, this fic is also being posted as a series of episodes on the Anime Addventure. As the episodes there are smaller than chapters here, they are out sooner. For those that can't wait for the next update.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is

not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

A thanks to AYH for their help in editing some of the content of this and the last chapter.

Wild Avatar

By HVulpes

Chapter Five

Ranma was walking back to the village after his training exercises when he ran into Katara coming the other way. Curious as to why she would be heading towards the beach he called out, "Hey Katara! Where are ya going?"

"Hello Ranma, I was just heading to the beach to catch up with Aang. He was going there with his fan club to ride the unagi. I was worried that he might be getting into trouble if he actually finds the thing." A shadow of fear covered her face in the form of worry as she looked towards the beach.

Ranma shook his head. He knew what it was like to show off for people, he regularly did that himself. 'I just can't resist showing how good I am it must be something that I get from Pops' training,' Ranma thought. Still he didn't like to worry people when he did those things so turning to look at Katara considered what to do next.

"I'll go with you with the two of us we might be able to keep Aang outa trouble if he does find that eel thing," Ranma said as he started to follow Katara to the beach. It was a few minutes before they arrived at beach where they found Aang alone in the water. It looked like his fan club had finally abandoned him.

Looking up Aang's eyes lit up as he saw them, "Katara! You came! Ranma, you're here too!" He waved to them excitedly as he floated in the little island inlet.

"I wanted to make sure that you were safe. You really had me worried." Katara said as she watched Aang. The worried look that had been on her face lightened up as she saw Aang in the water without seeing the Unagi.

"Back in the village you acted like you didn't care," Aang said, his tone taking on a more serious tenor. Ranma began to notice that there was more between the two of them than just Aang showing off and Katara getting worried about him.

"I'm sorry," Katara said sincerity in her voice as she apologized to Aang.

"Me too, I did let all of that attention go to my head, I was being a jerk." Aang said as he sat, looking shame faced.

"We all tend ta show off when people are watching. Ya might wanna get out of the water, before ya get all pruney." Ranma said as he butted into the conversation. He guessed that Katara was thinking the same thing as she nodded in agreement.

"On my way!" Aang grinned as he started to swim for the shore when the giant form of the unagi burst from the water. Ranma and Katara barely had time to gasp as Aang was caught by the wake of the beast and clung on to its tail.

Twisting it head the Unagi shot a stream of water at Aang. Jumping up Aang grabbed on to one of the eel's catfish like whiskers as it shook its head violently as it tried to dislodge the young man from its face. Swinging before the beast's mouth Aang got a close up view of the creatures' razor like teeth. As it paused for a few short seconds it licked it lips as t looked down at Aang, its nostrils flaring with him hanging below them. Then it continued to shake its head once more.

"Hang on, Aang!" Katara called out from the shore. Looking around she saw Ranma already stripping out of his clothes. In his mind he was trying to think of the attacks that he could use against the eel in the water. It had been a while since his father had trained him to fight in water.

The unagi finally shook Aang off, throwing the Avatar into the water. Katara, Ranma and the unagi all raced towards Aang but it was Katara who reached the young man first, taking him into her arms. Arriving next the Unagi rose high into the air but it was hit by a hard blast of air as Ranma took a shot at the beast, distracting it long enough for Katara to use her waterbending to thrust herself away from it as she carried Aang.

The unagi dove as the resulting waves swept Katara and Aang into a small nook between some rocks with Ranma following after them. With a final show of its wraith the unagi rose and shot off a parting stream of water as it then sunk slowly into the water. Looking over the rocks Kataras' face darkened as she gazed across the water. Looking over Ranma saw a metal ship that was heading for the island.

Katara spoke a single word, "Zuko!"

Ranma watched as the ship landed and the prow opened to let out what looked to be riders. But the beasts that they were riding were more of the strange animals that seem to populate this world. They looked to be a cross between a rhino and a komodo dragon that Ranma had seen before; about the size of horses they carried men in red-black armor upon their backs. In the lead was a teen with a large burn scar covering his left eye and almost a quarter of his face.

"I want the Avatar alive," the teen with the scar spoke. Moving to better hide her self within the rocks Katara watched as Zuko and his men moved towards the village. She noted that one of the rhinos was carrying an unusual second passenger, a figure who was cloaked in a long red robe. Aang was still out of it and Ranma was starting to worry that he had taken to much water into his lungs.

"Wake up, Aang!" Katara urged softly. Moving her hands she began to raise the water out of Aang's lungs and was rewarded when Aang coughed and sputtered.

Weakly, Aang said, "Katara... don't ride the unagi. Not fun," Aang then turned to Ranma and giggled as he saw that Ranma was in his female form dressed only in his tank top and boxer shorts. "Hey Ranma, you might want to get some clothes." Katara turned to Ranma suddenly noticing that Ranma had changed forms and blushed at the image of the new young woman.

Meanwhile in the village...

Still sparring with Suki, Sokka was trying to improve his skills. Dodging a parry the pair smiled towards each other, "Not bad," Suki replied. Shampoo and Cologne smiled as well from where they were watching.

Just then the village head man burst into the dojo, gasping for air and trying to catch his breath. "Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!"

"Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever!" Sokka grumbled he ran into battle.

"Shampoo, we must get ready to defend our new friends." Cologne said as two amazons ran into battle themselves. Shampoo nodded and followed her great grandmother.

On the deserted main street of the village...

Zuko stood in the street, looking for any trace of the Avatar, "Come out, Avatar. You can't hide from me forever!"

Frustration gnawing at his already frayed patience Zuko turned towards his men, "Find him!" Moving out into the village the rhino riders roamed the streets in search for any sign of the fabled Avatar. Once they had moved further from their prince the fan warriors of Kyoshi descended from the rooftops attacking them. Leading the assault Suki headed straight for Zuko ready to strike at the teen. Moving his rhino around at the last minute Zuko swatted her into the air with his rhino's tail.

Seeing the girl lying prone on the ground Zuko released a fireball directly at her only to see it deflected right back at him before it could connect with its intended target. Reflecting the fireball with his fan, Sokka smirked as he saw the prince of the firebenders blasted off his mount and fall on the ground. "I guess trainings' over!" Sokka said. Suki could only smile at Sokka as she got up on her feet once again to fight.

Suki, Sokka and another of the fan warriors approached the prone prince, with great care. Spinning his hand across the ground he moved the flame towards his feet and kicked out at the approaching warriors. Falling to the ground they watched as Zuko pulled himself to his feet and leapt to the middle of the street.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you." Zuko said, looking for a sign of the airbender.

"Hey, over here!" Aang said as she stood facing Zuko.

Zuko smiled as he saw him. "Finally, Mousse attack!" Zuko said as he spoke to his secret weapon. Streams of chains suddenly flew towards the Avatar at great speed wrapping around Aang's arms and legs making any movements impossible. Looking up the length of the chains he saw that they came out of the figure cloaked in red.

As the cloak fell off Aang saw that the figure was an older teen dressed in decorated white robes. He had long dark hair and glass over his eyes in metal wires. The chains went into the oversized sleeves of the figure's robes.

"I believe that the Avatar is tied up at the moment, Zuko. Just like we planned, now it's your turn to hold your end of the bargain." Spoke the figure that Aang figured that was called Mousse from what Zuko was saying.

It was then that a female voice called out to the three figures in the street. "So ya're here too, Mousse, working for the bad guys from the look of it." A vision of beauty came into view, dressed in darn little. Her fire red hair and crystal blue eyes brought a blush even to Zuko. For a brief moment he felt a pang of jealousy hit him as he thought of this woman addressing Mousse so casually.

"Wow, you really deliver don't you?" Mousse commented to Zuko before turning towards the red head, "Ranma Saotome!"

Shocked at what Mousse had just said Zuko thought, 'This is the infamous Ranma Saotome? Oh fire lord, the first truly stunning woman I see and it's a guy. Someone really hates me.'

Deciding to strike first before things could get out of control and loose him the Avatar, he told Mousse, "I'll take care of Ranma. You just keep a hold of the Avatar!" Zuko said as he rushed to fight the woman.

Coming within range of his firebending abilities, Zuko released a blast of pure flames at the young red headed woman to drive her back on the defensive. Ranma however moved with the flames slipping out of them with a grace of a dancer. Her lips quirked in a smile Ranma spoke out loud, "So firebending is based on Northern Shaolin style. Well that makes things a little easier now that I know the kinds of moves that you're going to make."

Zuko moved carefully as he wondered what it was that Ranma was talking about. In his mind he asked, 'What is Shaolin style? Why would it allow Ranma to know how I firebend? Could he have some kind of special power like Mousse, an ability to read minds?' The young prince was growing even more frustrated with the woman that was before him, especially after his mistake over the sex of his opponent. His rage was boiling over as the thought of loosing the Avatar appeared in his mind.

The firebender decided to continue with the offensive by launching a volley of flame strikes that would distract Ranma long enough for him to find the weak spot in the woman's fighting style. Quick sharp punches released jets of flames that were quickly and skillfully dodged by the young girl, with the final punch being accented with a kick that shot flames across the ground. Ranma just jumped up to an amazing height moving over Zuko and gliding down with a gentle flow, her breasts jiggling in a way that made Zuko feel shameful.

"Well, you've dished out a good couple of attacks. Now it's my turn scar face!" Ranma then moved her hands in a way that caused the wind to blow and gather around him. Then he thrust out his hands with a speed that caused the wind to flow at Zuko like catapult stones. Zuko barely had time to dodge the wind blast as Ranma pressed his attack.

Zuko soon discovered that Ranma was an airbender, but one with a different battle tactic than those that had been employed by the Avatar himself. The Avatar was more a defensive fighter from what Zuko had seen; Ranma on the other hand had the ability to shift from defense to offense with ease. Zuko countered with the only way that he could by blasting the wind with his fire, letting his anger fuel his bending so that it became more powerful.

Ranma was cool in both movements and in attitude as he moved the wind in a way that shielded him from the damage that Zuko was trying to do with his firebending. The prince was having a hard time finding a weakness in the woman, or at least finding a true weakness and not the image of weakness that Ranma projected from time to time. The firebender had thought that he had found an opening before only to have Ranma reveal that it was bait in a trap for Zuko.

In more than one way, Ranma Saotome was rubbing Prince Zuko the wrong way and the prince of the fire nation was going to find a way to pay him back in full. As long as Mousse held the Avatar in a securely Zuko was free to teach this peasant a lesson on taking on his betters in combat.

Meanwhile...

Aang could only watch as Ranma and Zuko faced off with each other. Ranma had only used a basic form of attack with the throwing of wind blasts that was blended with the circular bob and weaving of airbending. The young boy could also see that there was a new element that was added to the skills that the Avatar had taught the sex changing boy. It was more aggressive than the airbending that was common to the Air Nomads, with attacks flowing with the speed usually given to avoiding the opponent's thrusts.

'How do I get out of this? I'm not sure how long that Ranma could hold off Zuko. But these chains are too tight to escape from, let alone going through the motions for bending.' The Avatar also observed that the firebending soldiers that had followed Zuko were causing secondary fire damage to the village. The knowledge that the damage was the result of his coming to the island filled Aang with despair.

Lifting his head his eyes caught sight of something from behind the teenager that was holding him with the strong chains, the flash of purple hair that could only be one person. 'Shampoo,' thought the airbender, but looked like that Shampoo needed Mousse's attention to be distracted.

"So Mousse is it, why are you working for Prince Zuko?" Aang asked trying to keep the man in the white robes focused on the captured boy.

"I made a deal with him so that if I was to capture and hold you for him, he would help me find my love Shampoo and take her away from that Casanova Saotome." Mousse said as his face began to redden with the final word that he had spoken. Aang could only listen as Mousse then went on and on with how much of a jerk that Ranma was.

"He's so arrogant about his skills thinking that he is the best martial artist in the world. Plus the fact that he has three other women chasing after him while he leads Shampoo around on a leash, mocking the proud warrior that she truly is. Not caring about her feelings, the feelings of his other fiancées or the feelings of anyone else that he hurts on the way." While Mousse was going on with his rant, Shampoo was slowly sneaking up behind him and she was holding what looked like a bucket.

'Why is Shampoo carrying a bucket? Wait a second, a bucket... that means water! Mousse must have a curse like Ranma and Shampoo, a curse that turns him into something else when he is splashed with water. But what does he turn into and how is that going to help me get free?' The twelve year old asked him self mentally.

Coming into throwing range, Shampoo tossed the bucket that was filled with near freezing water at the white robed one. The rapid shape shifting of the water curse instantly changed him into another creature covered with the robes that he had previously been wearing. Crawling out of the robes came what looked to be a chicken duck to Aang, only looking slightly different from the fowl that was normal in this world.

"Is Aang alright? Shampoo wanted to get you out from Mousse's chains as Shampoo knows how hard it is to get out of them." Shampoo said as she rushed up and tried to free the Avatar from the loosened chains. The young man started to massage his wrists as the chains came off of him, trying to get the feeling back into his limbs.

"I think that it might be best to leave the island as soon as possible," came a voice from behind Aang. Turning to see who it was the boy found that it was Cologne. "I know that it seems to be cowardly, but as Ranma has found out running can sometimes help avoid the greater damages that occur during a fight. I have told Katara to get Appa ready as soon as she finishes finding a safe spot for the children of Kyoshi."

Aang nodded as he moved to get ready to escape from the disaster that had followed him, feeling guilt at leaving the people of Kyoshi with so much damage but knowing that to save them he must run.

"You two get to Appa and prepare for our departure. I am sure that Katara will need your help in getting Appa ready for a quick flight out of Kyoshi. I'm going to do my best to pull Son-in-law out of his fight with the scarred teen, though I am going to need a lot of luck to convince him that it is time to leave." Cologne said as she hopped away on her staff in a rapid manner to the place that Zuko and Ranma were battling.

Elsewhere in the Village...

Sokka and Suki had dodged behind a building to try for another surprise attack against the firebenders, hoping to get them in a moment of weakness. The two warriors stopped to take a good looked at each other as they took their time.

"There no time to say good-bye," Suki said as they had learned from Cologne that the friends of the Avatar would have to leave as soon as possible to avoid the further destruction of the village.

"What about I'm sorry?" Sokka asked, feeling the need to express his change of view from those he held before arriving at Kyoshi.

"For what?" The young woman asked as she was not sure what it was that he was trying to tell her, especially with their time together drawing to a close.

"I treated you as a girl when I should have treated you as a warrior." The water tribesman said, trying to express his new found respect for the female warrior and her band of followers.

Suki leaned forward to the young man, as she spoke to him softly. "I am a warrior," She told him as she kissed him on his cheek, adding, "But I also a girl, too." Sokka's hand reached up to his cheek to the place where she had kissed him and his eyes grew in surprise as he blushed bright crimson.

"Now get out of here. We'll hold them off." Suki then rose to meet the challenge of the fire nation invaders that threatened her homeland. Sokka rose as well as he went looking for Appa so that they could all leave together, protecting Suki's home from Zuko and his forces.

'I hope that Suki will be alright,' He wished as he took one last look at her, adding in his mind, 'I bet that I'll never meet another girl like her.' At the North Pole, a white hair girl sneezed.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is

not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

A thanks to AYH for their help in editing some of the content of this and the last chapter.

Wild Avatar

By HVulpes

Chapter Six

Cologne hopped over in the direction her son-in-law had been going as he fought the young prince of the Fire Nation. She knew that they had to get out of the area as soon as possible if they were to avoid causing massive amounts of damage to the village. She soon spotted a red-haired woman fighting with a scarred young man.

'Even in this new world and with this new style of martial arts, Son-in-law is as skilled as ever with his chosen craft.' Cologne thought to herself as she watched the battle. Ranma was moving like the wind as she avoided the fire burst from the young man that was her opponent. Speed was definitely Ranma's strong point as she weaved and bobbed around Zuko.

Clearing her voice, Cologne tried to catch Ranma's attention. Continuing to fight the apprentice airbender replied to the older woman, "What is it old ghoul? I'm kinda busy at the moment and I don't need the distraction."

Colonge tried to think of a way to communicate to Ranma that it was time for them to leave without tipping Zuko off about the fact that the group would be leaving the village behind them. She could only hope that Ranma would understand the direction that she would be hinting at.

"The village is taking great damage from the Fire Nation's attacks. I think that it is time for a change in tactics." The amazon elder responded, hoping that Ranma would take her hint.

Ranma stopped for a moment before speaking, "It's time for the "Saotome" special attack." Seeing his opponent making some strange movements with her hands the Zuko stood his ground and prepared for the coming attack. Even the old woman was curious about this special attack as she had not seen Ranma use it before, not even on her when she locked his curse.

"'Saotome' special attack! Run away!" Ranma dashed away from Zuko as she picked up Cologne and swung the amazon over her shoulder. Moving like lightning she sped way from the shocked young prince as he watched the dust cloud left behind from the running girl.

Cologne herself was shocked at the special attack that the new airbender had demonstrated. "So running away is the 'Saotome' special attack?"

"Well, that is part of it. The 'Saotome' special attack is ta retreat, ta think and then comeback stronger. Or at least my version of it is that. I get the feeling that you ain't comeback so soon though." Ranma said as she moved towards the village.

"The others and I have decided that it is time to leave the village so that the fire soldiers will follow us away from Kyoshi. We have to think about the non-combatants before we continue the fighting, so we are leaving before the damage is irreversible." Cologne said from her perch on the young woman's shoulder.

Soon the two of them were back at the flying bison where all of the others were waiting for them. Ranma took a giant leap as he landed gently on the huge animal as they prepare to take off from the island nation that they were trying to protect.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang called out as he grabbed hold of the reins, urging the creature to take flight. Giving a mighty groan Appa took to the skies and flew away from the village. From a vantage point on the ground Zuko watched as the Avatar began to get away from him.

"Back to the ship, don't lose sight of them!"

Back on the bison...

Everyone but Aang was sitting on the saddle as they left the burning village behind them. From his seat atop Appa's head Aang hung his head hanging down in a sign that he was upset about the events that had taken place in that last few moments of their time there.

Trying to ease Aang's mind Katara spoke, "I know it's hard but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They are going to be okay Aang." But before anyone else could say a word Aang jumped off of Appa's head and dived into the waters of the lagoon.

"What are you doing?" Katara shouted as she watched Aang dive into the cold waters, disappearing into its depths. Seconds later, the giant form of the unagi burst from the waters.

Controlling it by tugging on the whiskers of the great beast, Aang turned the head of the giant eel so that it was looking towards the village of Kyoshi. Giving a hard pull on the whiskers the eel shot out a stream of water from its open mouth, cascading high into the air and coming down in a heavy rain, putting out the fire that the soldiers had started. Soon the village was only smoldering.

On the land, Zuko and his men had taken a showering from the waters of the unagi. Zuko sat on his steed and looked quite unhappy with the situation that they had found themselves in.

Seeing that the village was out of danger, Aang let go of the unagi's whiskers and jump up to be caught by a diving Appa. Appa caught the young Avatar in his front paws and rose into the sky. If they could see inside the village they would have seen the elder say, "Thank you, Avatar." His face full of the gratefulness he felt.

Aang climbed into the saddle that the others were sitting in. The Amazons, the Water Tribesmen, Ranma and Momo looked at him like they were waiting for him. Aang expected that he would be getting a lecture from either Katara or Cologne and spoke first, "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes, it was." Katara said as she then hugged Aang which caused his face to light up with joy and surprise.

"Doing something from the heart is always dangerous, but it is often the right thing to do. If you keep doing that you should have a great future ahead of you, but remember that the right thing is usually not the easiest thing to do." Cologne told the twelve year old as she smiled at his actions.

"It took guts, sensei. So what are we going ta do now? Where are we going ta go ta next and how are we goina' to keep Zuko off of our tails." Ranma asked trying to think one step ahead for once.

Aang being a little disappointed at having to be released from the hug, said, "I know just the place. It should be safe from the attacks of the Fire Nation and Zuko while being tons of fun. It was the hometown of an old friend of mine. Let's go to Omashu!"

Meanwhile on the metal ship of Zuko...

"You didn't seem to have held the Avatar long." Zuko said, trying to berate the young man that had just changed back from duck form.

"You didn't do to well against that fiend Saotome either. Let's face it; it isn't as easy as it looks trying to get the two of them. It just means that next time we have to have a better plan to go up against the two of them, better than just chains and flames." Mousse said as he sat on the floor.

"I still have a few more tricks up my sleeves that I can use against the Avatar. I do have a few sleep smoke bombs that might work better against the Avatar and allow you to take him alive. Besides the chains would have held him had I not been turned into a duck. Likely by one of Ranma's dirty tricks." The amazon male told the prince.

"It had better work!" the young scarred man said as he left the other young man behind.

Elsewhere...

Zhao was looking at his new recruit, the young man had literally come from now where. What had really surprise him was his skill in conjuring lightning, an ability that was rare in a firebender as it required a great amount of skill. Yet the young man was easy to manipulate if one had a keen mind like Zhao.

The clothes that the man wore were strange as was his speech, always talking about the justice of heaven or something like that. He said that he was from nobility and that he had been ripped from his world by an evil sorcerer named Saotome. He had taken to firebending like a turtle duck to water and saw it as a gift from a sun spirit that he said was woman named Ama-something. But that could also be turned to his advantage.

Still the boy was strange, loudly yelling about a fierce tigress and a pig-tailed girl that were his true loves, saying that they were being held by the same sorcerer that had banished him to this world. 'As if there was more than one world,' Zhao thought as he watched the young man add flames to the metal sword they had given him. The heat surrounding the blade sliced the air itself, allowing him to cut items without touching them.

'That talent might be of use when I hunt down the Avatar though so I think I'll just keep this boy close to me before I see if he is really worth my time.' Zhao mused as he continued to watch.

Some days later...

Shampoo was still amazed by the fact that the large bison had the ability to fly through the air by its own means, something that similar creatures of her world could not do. When she had asked Aang about it he had mentioned the legend that the airbenders had learned to bend from the example that the flying bison had shown them. The fact that she might have such a gift in this world for controlling one of the elements of the west was amazing.

The only sad part was the fact that there was no one else in the group that could use the same element as she could. Katara had power over water, with the grace and skills of Tai Chi. Ranma and Aang had the elusive nature of Ba Gua which gave them the power to control the element of air. The only thing that she knew was that she had the power to control the element of earth, but she didn't know which martial arts was linked to this element. Ranma had told her that Northern Shaolin style was the base for the firebending of their recent enemies.

But from what Aang had told them about Omashu, it seemed that she might be able to learn the style that would give her the mastery of her elemental style. She might not know it as she was not an expert in all martial arts, but either Ranma or her great grandmother would likely know it. The idea of her being able to move rocks and stones or even mountains made her smile with a joy like finding a new toy. It would still be hit or miss even if they knew the base art, as she would have to work out the moves that match the bending powers. However, it would be worth it to the purple haired girl as she would be like the heroes of old in her tribe's traditions.

Shampoo tried to move closer to Ranma from her seat on the saddle of the great furry flyer, but he moved a way from her inch by inch. That made the Amazon's mood turn blue, as she realized that she was still so far from getting close to the man that she wanted as her husband.

Looking around the oval saddle she decided instead to seek the companionship of the only other female near her age in the group. Sliding up to Katara Shampoo leaned her head over the edge of the saddle and gazed out over the landscape.

"Something wrong Shampoo?" Katara asked when she saw the forlorn girl.

"Shampoo no know how to win airen's heart. Nothing Shampoo does seems to work; in fact sometimes it seems to make things worse. Shampoo is at wits end in trying to get Ranma to love this one."

"Well, "Katara began thinking about what the other girl had told her so far about her attempts in wining the pigtailed boys heart. "I don't really know a lot about how these things are done where you're from. But from the sound of it, it seems like your and Ranma's culture has a whole different set of rules when it comes to dating. Here we don't use magic and potions like you do, usually when a girl wants to go out with a guy she drops little hints and waits for the guy to make the first move. It probably sounds pretty boring compared to what you guys are used to."

Frowning Shampoo's brow creased in thought. Something about what Katara said seemed a bit off for some reason. Looking over towards Ranma she realized what it was. "Oh no, Shampoo is from a small village far from the outside world where Ranma spent most of his life. It sounds like your world does it the same way his people do it as well. But like you said, that way is boring and Ranma is an exciting guy, why would Shampoo use slow boring dating methods on Ranma?"

Looking surprised Katara reassessed her beliefs in Ranma's culture. If what Shampoo said was right then it was no wonder Ranma wasn't responding well. If some guy tried using potions and magic tricks on her she'd probably freak out as well and call Sokka, er well no Sokka had a knack of making those sort of problems worse, but she'd call GranGran to chase the freak right out of the village.

Of course Shampoo did seem honest in her pursuit of Ranma and she could see that the girl was clearly in love big time with the other boy. It was just that she seemed to be completely clueless when it came to gauging his feelings. She treated love like some sort of martial arts technique where you could just learn the steps and have everything fall into place afterwards. The problem seemed that not only were the moves she learned dangerous and plain freaky, but she didn't seem to take into account what her partner would be thinking and feeling every step of the way. Now how would she broach this to the stronger tribe girl without having her skull caved in?

"You know Shampoo; his culture might not have the same kind of games that yours does. Suddenly being approached like that might actually be offensive and scare him off."

Eyes widening in shock Shampoo thought about it. It sounded absurd but Ranma's culture did seem to have several weird social hang ups. Could jumping naked out of his bath be some how insulting rather than erotic? What of all the other courtship rituals that she tired? If they were somehow offensive then it would explain quite a few things about her airens behavior.

Seeing that she was making progress Katara pressed on, "Try to take your time around him. Use care to get closer to him without doing anything that might offend or scare him off. This will be a lot of hard work I know, and you'll probably want to forget everything you learned previously about courtship, but I know you can do this Shampoo."

Looking down Shampoo considered Katara's words, "No sounds easy, sounds like Shampoo will have to fight against everything Shampoo knows. Not only that but sounds dull and boring, like it will take a long time. Shampoo no think that Ranma is the type to waste a lot of time with pointless talking. Isn't it faster for Shampoo to just sneak into airen's tent make sweet sweet love, get pregnant with baby and marry Ranma?" Shampoo asked earnestly.

"NO!" Seeing everyone staring at her Katara nervously chucked and waved them away. "Trust me Shampoo that would be a BIG mistake. If Ranma's culture is anything like ours then that would be completely out of the question. Try doing it this way first, who knows, there might be a chance that with the struggle to find your way home you two might learn more about each other. As you discover new things together I'm sure that your shared experiences will bring you closer together. Plus if you ever have any questions or just want to talk I'll always be right here for you."

Smiling at Katara's kind words Shampoo nodded her head. "Shampoo thank Katara, you is a good friend and if Katara need anything you is only need to ask."

As they flew, she was looking forward to the city that seemed to have a fond place in the heart of the Avatar. It was then that Appa took a dive as he started to land, his body sinking down upon a hill top. With a slight bump as he hit the soft snow that covered the little mound the group took to the ground as Aang hopped off of his animal friend. The Avatar smiled and spread his arms and announced, "I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!"

Shampoo looked like the others in the direction that Aang was facing as they walked in the snow. It was a beautiful view as they saw what looked to be a walled city made entirely of light brown-white stone that sat on top of a rock promontory. The only road leading to the city was a narrow and twisting road that passed through what looked like a solid wall of stone, which seemed strange to Shampoo. The city looked impressive to the eye and seemed to be impregnable to any army.

Aang smiled as he seemed to recall something that seemed to make him feel happier than he had been for a while. He said, "I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi."

"Wow, we don't have cities like this in the South Pole." Katara called out, her face revealing that she was impressed with the size and stature of the city. Shampoo didn't know what cities in the South Pole looked like, but it appeared that they were not like the castle like mound that was the city of Omashu.

Sokka also replied with amazement, "They have buildings here that don't melt." That did seem to give Shampoo more of an image of the home village of the Water Tribesmen.

"Do they have cities like this on your world Shampoo?" Katara asked as she looked over at the Amazon, likely curious about the strange world that the purple hair woman and her family came from.

"Yes, but they are also different from Omashu. Shampoo followed Ranma to his home city, which was larger than Omashu seems to be. But Tokyo was mostly made of metal, glass and concrete, not made of stone like this city." The female martial artist told her newest friend.

"Concrete?" Katara said as she was confused with the term that the Amazon had just mentioned.

Realizing that the term might not be known in this world, Shampoo tried to translate. She said, "It is a stone like material that is usually stronger than stone. It is made by mixing stone, water and certain other elements to make a liquid stone that hardens into a rock like substance." Katara and Aang looked at her confused, but Sokka looked thoughtful at the idea.

Aang was the first to recover saying, "Well, let's go slowpokes, the real fun is inside the city." With that Aang launched himself into the air and then landed himself lower on the ground.

"Wait Aang, it could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar." Katara called out to her friend as she tried to give him good advice before he rushed into trouble once again.

"Katara is right, Aang. It might not be the best idea," said Shampoo's great grandmother. She added, "We might not only find friends in the city, but we might also find foes that which us harm. Remember that Zuko is still hunting you as well as the rest of the Fire Nation when they learn you have returned. They could have people in disguise in various Earth Kingdom towns and cities looking for you."

"Disguise! You need a disguise!" Sokka said as he started to look around as coming up with a plan.

"So what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?" Aang asked, sounding curious about the idea.

Ranma pointed to Appa and said, "That might not be a bad idea."

Moments later...

Aang stood before the other five people that were traveling with him as he wore his new disguise. He now had a head of white hair and a similar white mustache, both of which had been made of hair gathered from a certain flying bison. It made him look slightly older than he normally did. Aang scratched the hair on his head with vigor.

"Oh, this is so itchy!" Aang said as he turned to Appa. "How do you live in this stuff?" Appa replied to his friend's question with a great grunt.

"Great! Now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka said as looked at the disguised Avatar.

"Technically, Aang is a hundred and twelve years old." Katara said with a smile, trying to hide her laughter.

"This disguise might work, especially if you have me to add to the story as his wife." Cologne said with an impish smiled, which didn't quite work on her face.

Aang picked up his staff and started to lean on it like an old man would on a cane. Speaking in a fake old man voice, he said, "Now let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits."

Shampoo herself was trying to hold back the laughter at the disguise that they had developed for Aang to use while in the city. The Amazon didn't think that Aang could pull it off, likely tipping their hands to the guards, if it wasn't for her great grandmother being there to back him up as his 'wife'.

Still Shampoo was excited to visit a city where she could see more earthbending being performed than what she had seen in the time that she had been on this world. To see skills that she could develop and nurture so that she could become a master in the art.

It was like entering Tokyo for the first time, seeing the large city in a strange wonder that was shocking to a girl that had been raised in a simple mountain town. It had been a jarring experience that had only been muted by the fact that she was on the hunt for her rival. Then the shock of her rival being her airen had to wash over her.

'So many shocks and bumps that Shampoo had to live through. But Shampoo is stronger for it.' Shampoo thought to herself. In a hopeful turn of mind, "Perhaps this city might not be as shocking as Tokyo was on Shampoo's first visit to that city. At least Shampoo will not have to deal with rivals here.'

The six people set down the road to the city of Omashu and the secrets it held for all of them.

Author's Notes:

It took a little time, but this chapter is finished. Various events lead to this chapter being slower than all of the others due to the fact that I was having trouble developing the direction for this fic. I still have a bit of a problem trying to figure out where it is that I am taking this fic. So I have created a forum on so that I can get greater input from the fans to see what they like and would like to see.

Fortunately, unlike my other fics I do have a good source for the information that is needed to keep this fic alive as I have access to transcripts and the DVDs for this piece of fan fiction. Most of my fics die due to the fact that I loose touch with the material that is the base for the work of fiction that I based it one. I can start a fic based on a show that I watch on TV only for it to end or be cancel and taken completely off air. Then I can't find anything on it for use on the web in most cases, or at least something that I can use.

But as I have said, this fic might have more of a chance than the other fics that I have been working on.

Thanks for your time.

HVulpes


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is

not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

A thanks to AYH for their help in editing some of the content of this and the last chapter.

Wild Avatar

By HVulpes

Chapter Seven

The six people were walking their way up the path to the walls of Omashu that protected it from danger. Aang was speaking to them as they walked, "You guys are gonna love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world." It was then that they all hear a rough voice talking near by.

Looking around they saw that a merchant was trying to get into the city but was being stopped by three guards. "Rotten Cabbages!" spoke one of the guards adding, "What kind of slum do you think this is." As the group took a closer look at things they saw a merchant with a cart that was full of cabbages. He was dressed totally in green and was watching the guard as the officer was holding one of the cabbages that he was trying to sell.

Soon the vegetable was crumpled into garbage as the guard then knocked the arm of the vender causing the cabbages in the seller's arms to tumble over the side of the high road. Stamping hard on the ground the guard caused a chunk of rock to flinging the cart into the air and over the side of the road as well, causing it and its contents to fall hundreds of feet.

"Noo! My Cabbages! "The man cried as he looked over at his product fall into the trench, lamenting his losses.

The gang looked at the gate, with Aang and those native to this world looking like that were a little nervous to go forward. Ranma and the women warriors with him looked like they were not afraid, but they seemed to be bracing for something that would be coming up. Aang just told them to, "Keep on smiling..." The avatar walked forward with a smile as Katara laughed with a little anxiety, all of them moving forward.

The same guard that had devastated the cabbage seller moved a huge boulder from the ground and held it over the avatar's head. "State your business!" the officer commanded.

Aang moved forward with surprising speed and pointed a finger at the guard and spoke with an aged voice, "My business is my business, young man and none of yours. I have half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside." The guard dropped the stone in surprise as he was confronted by the older looking man. Sokka and Katara looked on with fear as Ranma and Shampoo stood there smiling and holding their ground.

Cologne came up to Aang and said, "Remember your blood pressure, honey." She placed her hand on Aang's pointing arm and was looking like she was soothing him. Acting like his wife might as was the roll that they had decided on earlier.

"Thank you, mam. Now can you just tell me who are?" asked the guard, glad that someone was keeping things calm and orderly.

"Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the third, and this are my wife and grandkids." Aang said continuing his old man voice.

"I'm Song Pipinpadaloxicopolis, deary," said Cologne adding, "I'm sorry about his behavior. He's always been a little touchy."

"And I'm June Pipinpadaloxicopolis, nice to meet you." Katara said with a serene smile.

The officer pointed to Katara and Cologne saying, "You two seem to be responsible ladies. See that Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu."

"We will." piped up Katara said at they waited for the signal to enter. The guard motioned them to pass, which they did with Ranma taking the rear.

"Wait a minute." The soldier said as he grabbed Ranma, which caused the boy to tense up for a second. "You're a strong young boy. Show some respect to the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag." With that Ranma relaxed his muscles as he sensed that the fight that he thought was going to happen was not happening.

"Good idea!" Aang said as he threw his bag to Ranma who caught it with no effort. Ranma just smiled like he was ashamed of himself. The gang looked to the solid wall that faced them, which then began to move to the sides as the stone parted. As they moved into the city, Momo began to move which caused his ears to poke out of Aang's wig just as the rocks closed.

The gang looked out on the city as they stood on a railed platform. They saw many houses with roofs painted in the color of the Earth Kingdom, greens of every shade and hue. Chutes covered the city with packages and crates zooming up and down those same chutes. Before anyone else could speak, Cologne spoke up.

"I think that we might have to split up. It looks like the Avatar has some plans of his own if I am judging that look right. I have a few things that I want to look up while I am in the city, as this might be the place to find what I am looking for. A city like this might have secrets that could be useful on our travels or there might even be a way home for us to use the hidden back alleys of this city." Cologne said as she pointed out her mission.

"So you will meet us back at Appa when you're done? I'm not sure that might be a good idea if the guards start to ask questions why we're not together." Katara said as she wondered what it was that they would do next.

"Shampoo knows the answer to this problem, the ancient Amazon technique of chi tracking. It is one of the first techniques that an Amazon hunter is taught so that she could find both food and enemies. By focusing their minds on the chi of the person they are looking for, one can track the person even if that person has moved miles away from the hunter. This is how Shampoo tracked Ranma across a sea and on a foreign island." Shampoo told the rest of them as she smiled.

"That and the fact that Aang has one of the largest signatures of chi in the world, if not the largest, should make him easy to track. As long as you stay with him or with either Shampoo or my self, we should be able to find each other at the end of the day." Cologne said as she spoke to the group. "So what are your plans?"

"I want to show you the chute system of the city. It has miles and miles of tubes that use gravity to send the crates down and earthbending to send the crates up." Aang told them as they turned to look at the crates move on their way through out the city's landscape.

"Great, so they get their mail on time." Sokka said as he tried to brush it off as they looked at the day to day use of the tubes.

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for the chutes..." Aang smiled with much mischief. His mind went back a hundred years ago.

Omashu, a hundred years ago...

A boy with orange hair tinted up with a headband looked at the city then turned to look at Aang as they stood before the chute. They boy smiled with a lost tooth and with slight insanity to his grin. "Look around you, what do you see?" he asked Aang.

"Ummm... the mail system?" Aang responded.

In a tone that hinted at conspiracies, "Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you gotta open your brain to the possibilities."

"A package delivery system?" Aang was looking confused at his friend's words.

"The world's greatest super slide!" Bumi said as they looked down at the chute, which from their point of view did look like a super slide.

"Bumi, you're a mad genius." Aang smiled at his friend's idea as Bumi grinned then snorted in laughter.

Flash forward, a hundred years...

"So I take it that you're going to take a trip using these super slides?" Cologne asked as Aang nodded with great excitement as he looked at his friend hoping that they would be coming with him.

"I'm sure that Sokka and I would love to go with you on the ride." Katara said as she looked at her brother.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Sokka said as he looked at Aang with a smile.

"It sounds like fun, but I think that I wanna learn more about this chi tracking thing. Plus there are a few moves that I wanna go through so that I know what it is that I am doing while I airbend." Ranma said as he thought about the new technique that he wanted to learn and the moves that he wanted to master.

"Well, I can't have you slowing me down, son-in-law. So you're going to have to stay with Shampoo. That way she can find me and Aang. As long as Katara and Sokka stay with Aang, both of us should be able to track him as well as each other." Cologne said as she noticed that Ranma tensed with the son-in-law comment.

"Alright, I'll go with Shampoo and she can teach me this technique. She might even be able ta help me train with my martial arts as well. Even with the moves that sensei Aang has been teaching, I don't want my older skills going rusty while I'm in this world. Pops would kill me if that happened." Ranma said as he looked at Shampoo. She just smiled softly as he looked at her.

"It would be Shampoo's honor to teach Ranma," Shampoo was trying her best to hold back her emotions especially the joy that she felt to be with her beloved in this city. She knew that she needed more control over her emotions if she wanted to catch Ranma's heart. "We will look for a park so that we can practice where there is some space for us to move."

With that Cologne and the two groups separated for the day they were spending in the city of Omashu, each one looking to make the most out of their visit to this city in the Earth Kingdom.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city of Omashu...

"You must concentrate on expanding your senses, expanding that which you know as danger sense so instead of picking up harmful intent you pick up the feeling of chi being naturally released by the body. Only by doing this will you be able to find a person with chi and learn the secrets of the Hero Women tribe's chi tracking technique," Shampoo explained trying to teach Ranma the skills that he would need to use the technique that she used often. She had spent weeks learning to perfect the art of tracking that her people used to survive in the hinterlands of China while avoiding the harsh government of her homeland.

She had decided to use as a target one of the easiest figures to track in this world, Aang the Avatar. The young boy had more power than anyone else in this world, with a surging of chi that could be easily found by anyone who had the skill of tracking that energy. Even now, Shampoo could feel the location of the Avatar as he went his separate way with the other natives of this world. The Amazon was now using that as a tool to teach Ranma, for if he could point out the direction of Aang from the park that they were practicing in he would have learned the skill's basic elements.

Ranma was sitting before Shampoo in the lotus position, his eyes closed as he concentrated his sense on the matter at hand. He was breathing in deeply and in a regular pattern as his eyes twitched behind their lids, a fine glow of chi rising off him as he directed all of his energies in the lesson. It took a few moments before he reacted and raised his arm and pointed. He spoke, "Aang-sensei is in that direction about a half mile from here."

"Good, not perfect but still good. You have the direction right, but you are a little off on the distance. But that will improve with more practice." Shampoo was impressed with the speed Ranma had in learning techniques, once he got the basics of the techniques that he was trying to absorb that was. She knew that the distance would be off, it always was for beginners, but it was a start. Ranma opened his eyes and smiled at Shampoo, which caused her to use all of her willpower to stop herself from leaping on to Ranma with a tight hug.

"For the next step, you must focus on learning Shampoo's chi. It will not be as powerful as Aang's chi so it will be much harder to find in the crowded city. So Shampoo will confine herself to the area of the park making it easier for you to find Shampoo," she told Ranma as she prepared for the next step of the training, one that would be much harder for Ranma.

"What do ya mean find ya? What are ya planning Shampoo?" Ranma asked his voice filled with curiosity about what it was that she was planning.

She smiled as she spoke, "We are going to play a little game of hide and seek, which in itself is a good training method for tracking even if it is a children's game. But to make it harder, you are to only use your ability of sensing Shampoo's chi to find Shampoo when she hides. Shampoo is trained in hiding so using your chi tracking will be the only way to find Shampoo," she told him as she tried to bring out her chi aura so that Ranma could focus on it and identify it from other chi signatures.

Ranma looked at her hard as he sat in front of her. His senses were open to the fundamental energies that came from Shampoo and all living things. Shampoo knew that it would be like a scent or image of the person, as individual as a fingerprint. By discovering this essence of her nature Ranma should be able to track her from one end of the park to another. With more practice this should be able to expand from a matter of feet to miles and miles of distance between the hunter and the hunted.

Ranma relaxed and said, "I think I have it Shampoo. I think that I know your chi aura. I am ready ta play hide and seek with ya."

"We will see," was all she said as she disappeared from sight with great speed blending into the mixture of woods and fields that made up the park. Ranma took a breath, stood up and closed his eyes as he used the technique to try and track the young woman and find her hiding place. After a minute, he headed out towards the woods.

Elsewhere in the city of Omashu...

Cologne was using all the skills that she had developed in gathering information, trying to learn the basics of earthbending so that she could teach her great-granddaughter the art that she had gained from this world. The skills that she used were simple yet varied in nature, each meant to gain as much information about a subject without having said subject discover that you were up to.

The first step was observation; using what she could see to help her understand the basic steps. Watching the guards opening the gates when they entered and then studying the transportation system that was used in the city gave her an idea of what kind of martial arts was the basis of earthbending.

'It looks like the style that is the base for this power is Hung Gar which makes sense as a user must be deeply rooted with the ground and the strikes of this school were always powerful. It complements the nature of earth and this is the only southern style of martial arts in all of bending. Tai Chi, Ba Gua and Northern-style Shaolin martial arts are all northern styles meant to be used on the vast planes of northern China. Plenty of room for speed moves and leaping that is common in all three schools, which is different from the mountainous regions of the south. In the south, there is less room for speed and jumping so one would have to focus on strength rather than speed.' Cologne thought as she analyzed the martial arts that were the base of the mystical powers.

'It would certainly fit Ryoga Hibiki and would fit the opposing element of his feud with son-in-law. Wind and earth battling each other for dominance, it would be an interesting match to watch if the two of them learned the techniques.' Cologne had to admit, but she also wondered, 'Could Shampoo's skills in this art be linked to the fact that we come from a mountain region, much like those where Hung Gar was developed. That could also explain why Ranma has the element of air, which his school seems to be based on. Certainly food for thought,' she mused'

'It is fortunate that I know the style, still it will be difficult trying to link the moves of the martial arts with the power of the earth moving. I will need to learn more, so on with the next method of finding out the information that I seek.' Cologne thought as she moved to the next spying technique.

She began to approach those that could earthbend and complimented them on their skills, mentioning that they seemed to be better benders than those in her small, poor village. Inflating their egos, she was trying to get an example of earthbending techniques that she could memorize for later use in Shampoos training.

The city workers didn't have time to show off their skills, but they did show off their muscles as she commented on their strength. But a few of them pointed her in the direction of a couple of earthbending schools where they had learned their arts. Cologne thought, 'It makes sense since this world is pre-industrial and likely without a printing press. Scrolls would be available only to the rich, so teachers would be the only way to learn.'

It soon became clear that the most serious school could be found in a downtown area and was known for being the best non-military training school. It was also known for not giving out ranks due to payouts by patrons, which was a practice that she had always found rather insulting for a true martial artist.

'One should be willing to sacrifice blood, sweat and tears for their skills in the art! Not just give out a few coins to get a different color belt that makes you "look" cooler. This school looks like it might be the best bet for me to get trained professionals to demonstrate their art, the best chance that I can learn the link between the moves and skills that will allow me to understand earthbending.' She thought as she reached the gates of the school, adding, 'Time for the sweet, little, old lady routine!'

Author's Notes:

I am sorry about the delays, but I have been trying to see where this story could go with the events that are occuring. Right now we will be focusing on those from Nerima as Aang's story continues the pretty much the same way as in the City of Omashu.

My content writer AYH mentioned that he wasn't sure that Omashu had parks and/or gardens for my scene with Ranma/Shampoo, but couldn't think of a better place for the scene. He did point out that it was vertical and mostly narrow roads and streets. Well, I did some looking up on Wikipedia and used some of my common sense to try and create an answer. This is what I have learned.

My hunch is that there would be a park/garden area, as the Chinese and even the Japanese did have gardens. Chinese Gardens tended to look like natural surroundings with ponds in the same area. Most of those garden's were non-symentrical unlike their buildings. Gardens would also make sense for seige warfare as it would provide food for the people to wait out the storm. Like the farms in the rim of Ba Sing Se.

Plus during the test that Bumi gave Aang, we did see a garden pit that held Floppsy and a natural cavern with a waterfall. Also Bumi did seem like a King that would have wilderness areas where children could play in the woods while safe in the city.

We also have to remember that the City of Omashu is huge, so huge that needs a chute system to transport cargo across the city. We have only seen a little bit of it. But if I am proven wrong, then it was an alterntive Omashu or a Wizard did it.

Well I hope you enjoy it so far.

HVulpes


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is

not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

A thanks to AYH for their help in editing some of the content of this and the last chapter.

Wild Avatar

By HVulpes

Chapter Eight

Ranma was looking at the small garden park that was placed on one of the mountain like towers of the city. He had been trying to hone the skill of finding people using their unique chi signatures as a sort of expanded danger sense which he had already developed with his training with his father. So that was why he had been playing this game of hide-and-seek with Shampoo.

Most of the trees and bushes that had been placed in their gated park were either there to provide food or to resemble a scenic view that looked like they came out of the wilderness. It did provide a lot of locations that were hidden out of direct view of those that were walking in the park, giving the bouncy young woman plenty of space to hide from those that would be seeking her.

'Which is why I am hunting her using the technique, cause if I can find her using only chi I should be able ta find anyone.' Ranma thought as he began to look again for the woman using the method that he had been practicing. It was not an easy technique as it required sensing chi when he wasn't in danger and being more selective about the chi that he was detecting.

'It's like finding one small thing in a room full of junk; ya have ta look closer so that ya can see it.' Ranma shifted his mind so that he could feel chi. The fact that he was in a garden that was full of plants and had people walking in and out of the section that they were in made it even harder to find one single source of life.

'I've gotta look at this in a different way, I have ta find a way to make Shampoo's chi different than the chi that is all around me. If I can do that, it should make it easier ta see that chi through the other chi in the park.' Ranma thought back to the chi that Shampoo had shown him before she took to hiding, to the image that it showed in his mind.

'It was a strong chi, likely the results of all of the martial arts training that she had gone through. It also makes me think of earth, like the mountains where she's from. It's also human, not plant or animal; female, not male.' Ranma was reminded of the basics of his training with Genma over danger sensing. One of the lowest level tricks was telling the difference between plants, animals of different kinds and the chi of people. Plus the fact that he changed sex so often allowed him to tell the difference between male and female chi, which was linked to the level and markings of yin and yang in the chi signature.

Shifting from the more general sense of chi to the more unique elements that made up the Amazon woman he began to sense his way through the small woods that hid her from his eyes. He started to pick up the chi that reminded Ranma of Shampoo, giving him an image of her so that he could track her. What he was noticing was that this same chi had been stationary before, but as he got closer it began to move away from the spot that it had collected.

'It makes sense since Shampoo knows this trick as well; she can tell where I am as I am chasing her.' Ranma was certain the moving chi mark was Shampoo trying to test his skills by moving away from him just as he was starting to follow her. Ranma needed to find a way for him to track her while figuring out a way for him to avoid her detecting him so that she could not run away from him.

'I wish I knew how ta hide my chi so that people couldn't find me using it, no way that Shampoo could run from me if she can't see me,' Ranma admitted to himself as he tried to come up with solutions to the problem that the young warrior girl was making him face. Adding to his thoughts, 'But I don't know how ta do that or how to start training ta do it, at least till I know this technique first. So my only other choice is ta out run and out think her.'

Reminding himself of the torture like training method that his father had force on him during their years together he remember the trick of avoiding being caught while running away from someone. Using those traits of running away he was able to come up a different plan of attack that would nullify those methods that would aid someone running away from him.

Ranma began to look at the directions that Shampoo was running in noticing that she was staying in the small grove of trees that was his hunting grounds. That told him that she just wanted to make it a little harder for him to catch her, not cause him to fail the test that they were going through. That gave him an advantage in finding her, if he could use the knowledge of terrain to aid in getting her into a position that he could finally catch her.

The young student of airbending was learning more about area that he was in, using the trees to his benefit as he knew that the young Amazon could not run through the trees on the ground. Taking the advantage of hopping from branch to branch using his skills in both the new art that he had learned from Aang and his traditional Anything Goes school. He found that he could gain more ground that way because of the speed training that he had learned under Genma, Cologne and Aang.

As he got closer he could feel more of the chi that he was tracking and was certain that it was Shampoo that he was following. It was like her chi brought to life the different senses of the woman that had been his sensei just a few minutes before. It was only a short period of time before the chi was very close to him, so close that he could taste it. Then he could see a flash of purple in the brush, a visual cue that he had been successful in his training.

Continuing using the chi method with the addition of his other senses, he began to track his Chinese 'fiancée' through the brush. He saw more and more of her as he got closer with the running through the branches, flashes of her bright hair, her new blue clothing that she had gained on Kyoshi Island, and the signs of disturbance in the woodlands. He caught sight of her and with one look back from her she knew that he was on her tail. But she continued to run from him leading him on this chase.

Ranma stepped up his pace as he tried to catch the warrior woman, moving ever closer and closer to her as he went. He tried to judge the distance that was between her and him self, trying to set up the final pounce that he would use to hold her. Bring in a breath of air so that he could get himself ready, tightening his muscles for his next attack. Then with a final burst of speed he leaped into action as he arms opened up so that he could hold on to her so that she could not escape.

He hit his target with an accuracy that seemed some how superhuman, his arms surrounding her as he brought her down to the ground with his momentum. They tumbled in the woods for a couple of feet before they stopped with Ranma taking the brunt of the force of the landing. Ranma was on his back with Shampoo lying on top of him, both of them trying to catch their breath from the running that they had been doing.

'It's strange but this kinda feels nice. It's at moments like this that I forget that she tried to kill me or that she tries to force me to love her.' With that last thought Ranma's mood darkened and he felt embarrassed. Shampoo started to turn in his arms so that she was facing him, a smile on her lips as she looked at him.

"You have learnt the technique and have increased your tracking skills as well. You are able to follow a moving target using only their chi to follow. You should be proud of yourself." Shampoo said as she got up out of Ranma's arms so that she was standing over him, which removed the awkwardness that he was feeling with her in his arms.

Ranma rose once Shampoo was not in his arms anymore, a mixture of sadness and gladness at being released from the closeness that they had with each other. He was also pleased that Shampoo had not kept herself glomped on to him instead choosing to release herself from him so that he could breath. He gave her back a real smile as he was glad that she was not as clingy to him as she had been before.

"Thank you, Shampoo. I'll try my best ta perfect this technique so that I can use it more, maybe even coming up with a version that I can use daily." Ranma said his eyes and face taking on a more thoughtful look as he started to come up with that version of the technique.

"So Ranma, perhaps it is time for a little friendly spar? See how advanced we have come with the training methods that we have used? Hero Woman style versus Anything Goes style." Shampoo asked as she moved to leave the woods, moving carefully over the roots and sticks that littered the ground.

"Alright, but do ya really want me going full force against ya with my martial arts? I can be rather rough when I go all out against an opponent." Ranma asked as he started to follow her again.

"Shampoo would not want it any other way. The only way to get stronger is to fight stronger opponents and improve your moves within the field of battle. Shampoo will try not to outclass Ranma with her moves, if he tries not to outclass Shampoo with his moves." Shampoo said, turning her head back to give Ranma a dirty look.

Ranma just nodded as he followed Shampoo to a part of the park that was more open field than woods.

Elsewhere in the city...

Cologne was following the older man that she had just met a few minutes earlier and was pleased with what she saw. He walked with the moves of a master martial artist, with each step a measure of the skills that he held.

As she watched the students train in the open area that was part of the school she could tell that they were dedicated to their arts with the work they placed into their moves. This made her glad that she had worked so hard to find this school rather than go with some of the lesser schools that she had passed on her way here.

"I am so glad to be able to visit your school Master Yi and to see the skills of the people of Omashu. The earthbenders of my village are not as skilled as those that you have here in the big city," Cologne told the older man that had been her guide.

"I believe that it is my duty to educate people, whether it be in the art of earthbending or with regard to respect the elder generation. I am sure that my students can show you the skills that they have learned and help you decide what to do with your granddaughter's education with her bending abilities," Master Yi said as he took the elder Amazon to the middle of the field and created a seat of stone for her to sit on.

He clapped his hands and his students stood at attention. He then spoke to them, "Students, we have a guess that is interested in see if her granddaughter would be interested in training at our school. So we are going to demonstrate some of our skills in sparring matches. When I call you will come forward and prepare to fight." Calling out two names his students appeared in the field while the others took the sidelines.

Cologne watched the practice fighting that the young earthbenders were doing, memorizing the moves and their effects in the same way that she did when she was a young martial artist. Watching the strong stomps to the earth that raised rocks from the ground then thrusting the stones through the air with harsh punches.

She saw the same stone turn to sand with a thrust of the hands, parting the rock turned sand like it was water, then having the sand reassemble into smaller sharper rocks that struck with the flick of a hand. A wall of stone rose with great speed as the students hands moved as if lifting something heavy, blocking the small stones which were deflected off of the wall with ease.

The opposing student sunk the wall into the earth with a hand movement pushing down, revealing that the other student had disappeared from behind the shelter. From behind the opposing student the earth shifted as the other student came up from the ground so that the first student was standing behind the second student. The first student tried to punch the second student only to have himself sink into the earth as the second student caused the earth that the first stood on to turn into something that looked like quicksand.

The first student tried to fight against the sinking that was occurring with the earth below but it seemed that the second was more skilled in their power over the most solid of the four elements. Soon, only the head of the second student was above the ground as the rest of their body was sunk in the now more firm earth. The second student stood over the first with her foot over his head in a threatening manner.

"Very good student Huang, you have shown that you have learned your lessons well. But beware false pride that would cause you to underestimate your opponents, as those that are weak today may be much stronger tomorrow. Student Qiao, you have show that you are skilled in your art but you still have much to learn. Take the lessons that you have seen in this match and meditate on them. See the weaknesses that you have found, train to become strong and find ways to turn those weaknesses into strengths," Master Yi told the two of them as the students nodded to him with true respect.

"I must say that the skill your students have with bending earth is something that I have never seen before. The people of my village have only a few tricks that they can use with the earth, as most of our fighting styles are not bending inclined," said the elder Amazon.

"I must say that I did notice that you had the moves of a warrior when you entered the school, you walked with the steps of someone who had trained themselves in the art of battle even if you do not seem to have the moves of someone that could bend," the master said as Cologne gained a new respect for him.

"Well, it is true that both sexes of my village train to protect it from dangers. But that was a long time in my past, it is now up to my grandchildren's generation to save the village from the troubles that have befallen the world," she answered him.

"Which is why you are seeking better training for your granddaughter so that she can learn to master the spiritual powers that she has within her," Yi said, taking a leap of logic about the elder's action.

"Spirituality is very important to a bender, is it not?" She asked him, trying to gain more information from him about some of the more general knowledge of this skill.

"Well it is true that there is a link with the physical body; the greater link seems to be with the spiritual aspect of humanity and the link to the lands that they live in. The Earth Kingdom is home to almost all of the earthbenders due to the identity of the people who live there," Yi told her as he began to speak of some of the basic knowledge of the art.

"I have, however, heard of both waterbenders and airbenders living on Earth Kingdom lands. But the basic ideas tend to hold true, as each land has its own bending style. Bending seems to be a mix of mind, body and spirit." The master added as he tried to explain the more intangible elements of the art.

"Earthbending's mental aspect is to think like a rock, to hold your ground until you decide whether to attack or defend yourself, which tends to make stubbornness a weakness of our style." Cologne nodded with the speech that Yi was giving her.

She answered him, "sounds like my Granddaughter, she is always one to stick with one idea unless she is shown a better way of doing something and even then it can be hard for her to change, unless it is something that she truly wants in her heart." The Elder's thoughts turned to Shampoo and her new actions in trying to reach out to Ranma.

"Perhaps you would like another example of earthbending?" Yi asked as he summoned his students for another lesson in their arts.

Later that day...

It was getting close to evening, the sun was slowly sinking in the sky when Cologne started to look for the other groups of people that she was currently traveling with in this strange and new world.

Not too long after starting her search for the others she could feel the chi signatures of both her great granddaughter and her son-in-law were heading her way.

However, the signature of the Avatar and his friends seemed to be focused on the top of the highest point of the city, the location of the palace if what she had learned from the citizens had been true.

It was as she was looking at the palace that stood over the city that the two young people had arrived up behind her. She heard the voice of her son-in-law, "So Aang is up there somewhere, any idea why he would be in the palace?"

"I'm not sure why he is there, but if we are going to continue to survive in this world we will have to find out what is happening to our new friends." Cologne said as she started to plan their actions for their next move.

"So we march up ta that palace and ask if there's old guy in a yellow outfit and two kids in parkas there?" Ranma asked as he stretched his muscles knowing that things were never that easy.

"I think that a more tactical plan is needed than just rushing in head-long into trouble. We don't know if they are being held by an enemy or not. I think that it would be best for us to sneak into the palace." The elder told them.

She then added, "Plus there is a thing or two that I want to show Shampoo that might be of use to us if we want to sneak into the palace undetected. If I have learned right almost all of the major doors in the city can only be opened by earthbending. So she might be the only one who could get into the fortress to see what is going on."

"Shampoo is willing to learn how to use earthbending to help out Katara and the others. Shampoo will try to learn quick how to use Shampoo's new skills, even if Shampoo is not as fast a learner as Ranma." Shampoo said with a determined look on her face.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

A thanks to AYH for their help in editing some of the content of this and the last chapter.

Wild Avatar

By HVulpes

Chapter Nine

Shampoo focused her determination on the task at hand as she practiced the skills that her great-grandmother had shown her, taken from the masters that she had been observing for this exact purpose. Rising her hands with effort as she could feel the earth on the other end like a weight on her hands and arms, like she was lifting something with her own limbs rather than with some kind of magical power that might be spiritual in nature. Slowly a wall of rock rose from the ground in front of her with a slow and study manner that surprised even her with the knowledge that she had the power to control the earth itself.

Soon the wall stood a little bit taller than she was made of the same brown stone that made up most of the city that they were in. Changing her hand's motion, she placed her hands together for a matter of seconds before they pulled them a part as if she was opening a door. A crack formed in the wall that split it open down the middle which was followed by two different pieces of wall moving away from each other giving a passage through the wall. The purple haired woman then moved her hands in reverse and caused the rock wall to move back together, fusing into a single block once again. Then with a final motion of her hands, she sunk them in a downwards motion that was followed by the block causing it to sink back into the ground.

"Very good great-granddaughter, you have perfected the skills needed to use the doors in this city using the skills of earthbending that I have managed to pass on to you. This should give us a great advantage if we have to go hunting for our friends in the palace. Hopefully Ranma will be back with a room for the night and enough food to make our supper before we move on to the mission to recover our allies." It was then that Shampoo felt someone coming towards the deserted area that they had found to practice the new skills of the younger Hero Woman. They had been trying to avoid the guards of the city as they might have to do battle with them in the future if necessary.

Using abilities that had been honed with years of practice in the wild and dangerous lands of rural China, they moved with great speed to hide in the shadows of the area using their chi to blend in with the darkest places of the landscape. A few minutes later a patrol headed into the spot that they had been practicing before hand, looking around for anything that was out of the ordinary from the normal behavior of the city. Occasionally they would thrust their spears into the shadows as a measure to flush out anyone that might be hiding in those areas that they could not see well enough. But the women of the Hero Women tribe guessed that this would happen and use their training to avoid the spear points while keeping hidden. The patrol passed peacefully from the area and moved on to the next part of their rounds for the city. Waiting a few more minutes before acting the two women left the shadows as they stood back into their relaxed attack stance.

"I see that your training with your other skills is still as sharp as ever, but we will still need to work with the new martial arts. Hung Gar should not be too much trouble in our training methods as some of our own martial arts have some of the same motions as that art, given that we share some of the same terrain as those that developed the art that earthbending seems to be based on. In fact some of the techniques that you use for your own martial arts seems to link up with the ideology of earth, much like Ranma's arts link up with the ideology of air which might explain his own abilities.' Cologne told Shampoo, with the young women bowing her head in respect for the older and wiser women.

"Yes great-grandmother, Shampoo has been trying Shampoo's best to understand the basics of the art." Shampoo then stomped her foot on the ground a few times as three small rocks lifted up in the air which were then caught by her hand and caused to levitate above it in a manner that resembled juggling but with only the one hand. She looked like she was having trouble keeping the balance of the three stones, looking like she was about to drop them a few times before she could get a hold of the items that she was tossing in their air with her powers. She caused the stones to meld into a single rock acting like the rocks had melted into one another as they came in contact with each other, which caused her to lose her control on the stone as it dropped for a few seconds before she caught it and pulled it up, regaining the balance of the earthen fragments. Then she dropped the stone onto the ground, after making an over adjustment with the rock she was controlling.

"You have learnt much during these sessions with the secrets that I have managed to dig up from this city. You might not have the knack that Ranma has for learning new things, but you have improved with your own learning abilities with the practice that you have put in." The old woman smiled at her blood relation as she saw the growth of the young woman, secretly wondering what it was that had cause this transformation. Shampoo stood in thought before her sensei, knowing the reasons for her improvement with the arts were many fold. She wanted to see if she could help Katara, one of the first real close friend that she had made in her life as she didn't make many close friends in her life in the village and within Nerima. She just didn't have much time to find close friends given her missions to become the village champion, hunt down the outsider women that had defeated her and then tried to gain the love of the man that she had fallen for. Though the girl was younger than her, Shampoo could feel the same kind of warrior spirit that was beating within her own soul when she looked at the Water Tribeswomen. It was something that had caused Shampoo to bond with her and would cause the Amazon to battle for Katara's safety.

Then there was the fact that she wanted to keep up with her Airen, a man that lived the martial arts so hard that he picked up any form of combat skills with ease and turned anything that he could think of into training to improve those same combat abilities. Shampoo knew that to be with Ranma would have to mean making the martial arts a part of her life, which they were in a minor way when they were in Nerima. But being this close to Ranma during their trip through the new world they found themselves in had convinced the colorfully haired girl that she had to step up the on her work effort to become better trained with the arts. She knew that to truly keep Ranma with her always once she had won his heart she would have to become a skilled sparring partner for her beloved.

"Shampoo is trying harder to become a master for her own arts so that she can become a better help for everyone," was all that the young woman would say.

It was then that Ranma came running up to the two women that were standing together looking like he was out of breath which was something rather unusual for the expert athlete. He spoke to them, "I got some news about Aang and the others. I overheard the cabbage guy that we saw trying to get inta the city complaining about three kids that sound like the others, who crushed a mail chute crate inta his cabbage cart. The guards took them ta the king ta be punished, but for some reason the king gave them a feast. Then I heard from another guy that a guard told him that the king found out the one of them was the Avatar and forced them ta stay in palace for the Avatar ta pass some deadly test of the king."

Cologne looked thoughtful for a moment as Shampoo tried to digest the news that Ranma had learned.

"These rumors might not be true as we have no way of judging the sources of the tales that you have heard. However the grains of truth that we do know about what have happened to our friends seems to match up with the information that these rumors provide. So if we were to make a plan of action it might be best to believe the rumors for now especially since they paint a bleak picture for the fates of our friends," Cologne said.

"So what should we do now?" Ranma asked, looking curious as to what the old woman was thinking.

Shampoo knew that Ranma thought of her great-grandmother as one of the most cunning women that he knew, especially since that cunning had been used against him to the aid of having him marry Shampoo and return to their homeland of China. She knew that Ranma would respect the choice that her elder would make.

"We still have some time so we should eat and rest for the night so we will be strong enough in the morning to aid our friends if it is needed. I do have a strange feeling that there is more to this situation than we are seeing, but best to prepare for the worst so one is never surprised by things getting bad," Cologne told then as she continued by asking Ranma, "So where is the room I sent you to find?"

Cologne had gotten up earlier than her two charges as she began to analyze the task at hand, the mission to rescue the Avatar and their new friends from this strange king. The fact that the kings behavior didn't make much sense to her as a leader of his people made her wonder what it was that was going on through the mind of this city's master. She went over the options in her head, 'On the one hand he could just be crazy with no rhyme or reason to his rules and it has been known to have rulers who have lost their minds to command powerful forces. But the people seemed to be too well off and peaceful for such destructive madness, as madness unchecked often leads to ruin.

'I think that his madness might have much to do with the unpredictable nature of the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School, the cunning of a kitsune rather than the madness of a man. Happosai is one of the most powerful martial artists that I know, perhaps even surpassing me, however still acts the fool for the most part even when he is anything but that, ' Cologne thought.

Somewhere in the Avatar's world a pervert sneezed.

The idea that the King of Omashu could be anything like her perverted pain in the neck had her more worried than if the king was just plain mad. Cunning people had their own agendas that could be hidden behind the front of chaos making it harder to see the goals of those kinds of people. Cologne remembered what her sensei had told her, 'A genius is a person that can see the pattern in the whirlwind and harness that power for their own'. The king might be such a genius, but whether that genius is to aid the Avatar or harm him was not clear at the moment. As such it might have been best for them to try to avoid causing any harm to the servants of the leader of Omashu.

'After all, they might be allies that we don't know yet, but one must also be prepared if they turn out to be enemies of the deadliest type. So prepare for the worst and hope for the best must be our motto for this task, ' she decided.

'It was a good thing that Ranma seemed to hold the traditions of a martial artist in avoiding taking a life unless one was at risk, or perhaps that was the way of Happosai that had been pasted down through his student Genma. Happi hated taking lives unless absolutely needed as it was something that could not be undone, plus there was his soft spot for children that kept him from killing adults and possibly leaving the children without parents. It was one of his good points among the multitude of bad points he had let grow. Shampoo is easier as she will listen to my lead as her elder and as matriarch of the tribe. So avoiding death is possible, especially given the training that the both of them have had in martial arts.' Cologne's then looked over the plan that she had cobbled together.

'We will have to find our way to the palace and then sneak into the building without being detected. That is where Shampoo's training with earthbending might come in handy since many of the doors of the city can only be opened with that art. Then we will have to track Aang by his chi signature, but that might bring another problem given his powerful aura and the time spent in that building. Finding the current chi trail from old ones will take time, time that we might not have if these deadly tasks are truly deadly and not just something to scare the king's foes.' Cologne then noticed from her spot at the window of the room that they had rented that her great granddaughter and her beloved were raising with the rays of the sun.

"Good morning, are you two ready to go help our friends? Breakfast should be ready by now and we should only need a few minutes to get prepared, then I will explain the plan that we will need to complete our task," Cologne told then as they rose from floor where they had slept. She then jumped and headed for the pot where she had been brewing the noodles that would be making up their breakfast.

Later that day...

Ranma was holding back the urge of his muscles to twitch as he waited for their next move. It had taken no time at all to find the palace as they just followed the path of chi that was flowing out of the Avatar as he stayed in the seat of power. But making it to the palace without alerting any of the guards that they were trying to break into the building was a little bit harder than they had thought, even with the aid of Shampoo's newest combat skills. It had taken several hours and required all the tricks that each had learned as trackers or as thieves to pass the patrols, then finally pass the inner wall so that they could enter the building. Now they were in one of the many hallways that made up the home of the king.

"So what do we do now?" Ranma asked the elder Amazon as they tried to not look out of place.

"Follow me; I have a plan so that we might not be so obvious in this unknown area." Cologne said as she pogo down the hall as he and Shampoo followed with measured speed. The elder slipped into a room that turned out to look like an empty laundry room that was holding fresh clean clothes all around them. The silver haired woman then moved to pick out clothing that had been folded for pick up.

"Great Grandmother is very clever. We will pass by the guards dressed as servants of the king, people that are almost invisible in the homes of powerful rulers." Shampoo said as she pulled out a servant's dress, looked thoughtful for a minute, then moved behind a hanging sheet to change. Ranma tried to avert his eyes as he looked at the shadow that she cast on the sheet.

"Here, son-in-law, I think that this will do for you to wear." Cologne said as she took out an outfit and tossed it to Ranma. She then picked up her own pile of clothes and moved behind the sheet with Shampoo.

"I am not your son-in-law." He told her in a firm voice, as he began to get dressed in the uniform of one of the serving classes of the city. As he was finishing up, he turned and saw that the two women were similarly dressed in the green and brown clothing of the Earth Kingdom. It even had a design on it that looked like a wheel with a square hole that was common for Chinese coins in times gone by. Ranma figured out that it must be a symbol of either the nation of the earthbenders or of the city. All three of them stashed their previous clothing in the subspace that they had learned during training and their experiences with Mousse's hidden weapon style.

They also pocketed a few rags as cover for their new identities.

"So we have disguises, we have an earthbender and we have the ability ta track Aang's chi, so is there any kind of troubles that we might have ta face?" Ranma asked at the three of them slipped out of room that they had just changed in. They tried to walk if they were of the lower class that they now looked like, with their heads lowered and their hands clasped in front of them. Ranma was keeping his own voice low while they spoke with each other.

"There is a chance that we could become confused by the power of the chi and the time that it has had to sink into the landscape. We might have false leads to places that he has already been, but we should be able to pick it up with enough time to study the patterns of chi," Cologne said as she walked in front of the two teens. She continued, "I think that it might be best if it was me that did the tracking as I have much more experience with the different interplay that chi can have with each other. I can also detect the variations of personal chi that overlaps itself as well as dealing with the overwhelming power of the Avatar making the trail more complex."

Ranma nodded as he let the older woman take the lead, hoping that her experience might be able to lead them to the place that held Aang and the gang. Cologne then signaled to them that a patrol was coming. Using the rags that they had bagged they began to dust the hallway as if they were keeping the passageway free of dirt and spider webs.

The soldiers passed them as they marched in formation with their only attention being to Shampoo. Of course Ranma knew why they were looking at the cute young woman, and it made him wonder if his other form might be of more use in distracting the guards. But he passed it by as he might be able discourage any attempts to pick up Shampoo or himself while they played their parts. He looked at Cologne for a hint at where to go next as they storied their rags. Cologne nodded and motioned them to follow her. They raced down the halls of the palace and began their search for the Avatar and the king that was placing him through the deadly tests they had heard about.

Author's Notes:

Well, it is finally out with no thanks to me. First it was a writer's block, then there was the fact that I sent a version of it to my betareader in a format that they couldn't read. So that delayed the coming of this chapter, but it is finally here and I hope that you enjoy it. I have also been thinking of a different way to write the story so that there is more story per chapter. From two of my other thread stories, "Phantom Blood" and "White Seduction", I have learnt that I can have a couple of short bursts of fics that combine to make a larger text. But this is dependant on time that might be running out for me at this time.

I am moving at the end of this month, that means that my Internet will have to be disconnected and hooked up. It could be anywhere from a week to a month of no fics, threads or contact at all. Hopefully, I will have my computer to write something, but with packing and unpacking that might not be the first thing on my list. Plus I am juggling at least four non-lemon stories and a couple of lemons, it might be chaotic for a while.

I am also thinking of skipping the next episode of the Avatar series, "Imprisoned", with only the results of that time being mentioned when it is. I am thinking of having it replaced with an original arc that deals more with the interaction of the sextet, perhaps even hints of a Shampoo/Ranma moment or two. It is tricky as people have different opinions of what Shampoo/Ranma relationship should be, but I am determined to make a romance between Ranma and Shampoo part of the undercurrent of the main plot. However, I am open to any suggestion of if I should skip that episode or include it. Give a good arguement either way, and I will listen. I might not go in that direction, but I would love the imput.

Thanks and let's hope that the next chapter comes more quickly to me then this one,

HVulpes


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problemsand would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Wild Avatar

By HVulpes

Chapter Ten

Hours slipped by as the group avoided detection and made secret passages using earthbending before finally finding themselves in a vast underground coliseum that held their friends. Aang was standing in front of a man in a goofy robe looking like he was bent over with age in a way that reminded Ranma of both Cologne and Happosai. The balcony before them was next to the one that Aang and the old man that must be the king stood Katara and Sokka were also there trapped in crystals of green and blue that seemed to be growing by the second. Ranma was about to move to counter the actions of the made king when he was stopped by Cologne.

"I think that there is more to this then what we are seeing as I think that the king's madness is more cleverness than dementia. I want to see what the king is planning before we have to find a way to fight out of a palace filled with guards and earthbenders." Cologne said as she motioned him to stay in the shadows of the hallway that they used to keep out of sight as they watched the action.

Ranma watched as the king told Aang that the final task was dual between an opponent of his choosing, which could be anyone on the balcony that the Avatar stood on. Noticing that the two men that approached the Avatar looked like trained fighters the new airbender figured out which choice would be the wrong one. He thought to himself, 'Aang you can't choose the king. That's what he wants you ta do, cause he's going to be like the old ghoul or the pervert and be some kind of super fighter.' But Aang made the wrong choice and the king soon revealed himself to be solid muscle gained from being the most powerful earthbender in the entire city. Ranma could only shake his head in remembrance of all of the times he faced old timers, only to discover that they were super masters of the martial arts. The King knocked Aang into the ring and the fight began between the two of them.

The dual gender boy noticed that Cologne had moved forward to the two members of the Water Tribes and pulled them back to the locations that they were hiding shushing them before they could speak as she tried to keep them quite. The old woman spoke in a whisper, "Shampoo keep an eye on the king and see how he is earthbending. Memorize that so that you can do it later when we have the time. Sokka, Katara, I am glad that we managed to find you."

"Are we glad to see you! Do you think that you can get us out of these crystals?" Sokka asked immediately as he was trying to keep from falling over from the weight of the crystal. Ranma noticed that while Katara's crystals had grown heavier on the bottom than the top, Sokka's crystal had grown in the opposite direction. It would have been humorous if it wasn't the fact that crystals looked like it was going to smother them in rocks.

"I'm more worried about Aang, he's fighting the king and it looks like the king is an expert earthbender." Katara said as she looked over at the battle that was occurring between wind and land. Shampoo was also keeping her eyes on the action as the two bending styles collided.

"I am more curious about the king's pervious actions, if I was to know that I might be able to come up with a plan to free all of us. Then I might be able to use a variant of an Amazon technique called the breaking point to shatter the crystal at it's weakest point." Cologne answered as she waited for the answers that she wanted from the brother and sister. Ranma turned back to the fight while that was going on.

First the king tried throwing boulders at him as Aang dodged the attacks as a Ba Gua user would have normally avoid the attacks of another martial artist, before the young man was hit by stones knocked loose from the ceiling. The arrow headed boy lost his staff as the king then started to turn and stomp as pillars of rock blocked the boy's way before the boy had been hit by a pillar and launched into the air. Ranma had been watching the king long enough to recognize the martial arts style that the king was performing, 'It's Hung Gar, just as the old ghoul said. That is good ta know since now I know all of the fighting styles of the different elements. That gives me an edge since I known the basics of those schools and can predict the actions of these fighters even if I don't know how the element parts work except for the airbending that Aang taught me.'

The Avatar countered that by bending a ball of wind beneath him and riding it, a trick that Ranma really liked since it helped you move over a good distance of land when used right and could give you a boost of speed when you needed it. Plus it was so much fun to use which was only a bonus when it came to something connected to martial arts. The arrow boy rode on the walls of the arena that they were in till he was close enough to launch a gale force blast at the king, that had Ranma holding back a "Go get'em, Aang! " But the king managed to block that attack with a wall of stone that diverted the wind, before popping up from behind it to make a remark about it being drafty in there due to an open window.

Aang left his air ball as the king kicked the earth once again to cause the earth in front of him to rise as a solid sheet of earth that had Ranma impressed, 'I guess that I'll have to be careful if I fight an earthbender and make sure that he doesn't lift the land that I'm fighting on.' It also gave him an idea about how powerful Shampoo could be if she managed to become a master with her natural element. The rock sheet was thrown at Aang causing him to retreat closer to the other side of the arena than the one that the King was standing at. Then the leader of Omashu stomped his foot causing a minor tremor that force the Avatar to do a back flipped that forced him to the very rear of the forum. Aang was now looking like he was going to loose this fight.

"How are you going to get me from way over there?" The king asked as he looked confident of his next move.

Aang had a determined look on his face and began to run at his foe with superhuman speed that Ranma wished that he could learn to duplicate, since one of the aspects the he was still perfecting was his speed. But the king used the side of his foot to sweep across the land, which seemed to have the effect of turning the ground that Aang was running on into something that resembled quicksand. The young Avatar fell into the sand trap slowly sinking into the ground. The danger only grew as the ruler sent two more boulders to smash the young man on either side.

But the airbender managed to give the king the slip as he focused what little air that had been trapped along with his body beneath him and shoot himself into the air, unleashing another blast of wind that knocked the leader and his stone sheet he stood on back against the wall of the arena. The King then raised the stone that he had just used to try and smash the Avatar and pulled it out towards the arrow headed boy. The young boy saw it in time and did a back flip that barely allowed him to get up and over the floating boulder. The effect looked like it was going to hit the king but the king used his earthbending ability to smash it to pieces much like a breaking point attack. Then the ruler then lifted the entire gate of arena to throw at Aang.

The arrow boy screamed out in shock as he began to run around in circle with his superhuman speed. Creating a whirlwind he took in the thrown mound of earth and threw it back at the leader of the city. Unflinching the King brought his hands together and threw them apart, ripping the giant stone into two halves. But from the other side of the stone came the Avatar as he pinned the king with his staff. Of course Ranma could tell that they king had won as one half of the large earth mound floated over the two of them in a way that would have crushed them if it fell.

'It's just like me whenever I fight against one of the old-timers, they always use some kind of tricky fighting style that seems ta pull out an upset victory. That means that the king's not so crazy, which means he has a mind like the old ghoul, and that means that his after something, but what? ' Ranma thought to himself as he noticed that Aang had discovered the rock over his head.

"Hehe! Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." The king told the arrow boy as the he moved the rock to the side of the arena. The ruler then fell backwards into the dirt floor of the forum and disappeared underground leaving only a king shaped hole.

"Huh?" wondered several young people watching.

It was then that the king arrived at on the balcony that the Water Tribesmen and the Nerima crew were standing on, causing a little smile to cross his face as the Avatar used his staff to reach the balcony. The Avatar looked surprised to see the other trio on the balcony. The king spoke, "So Avatar you have some resourceful friends or I have some poor guards. Well, you have passed my test and you friends will be freed if you can answer my question."

"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished you test!" Aang said with a hint at anger at being pulled around and Ranma was going to agree when Cologne spoke.

"I think that it might be a good idea to listen to the king, at least for now." Cologne told them as she gave a wink to the air nomad.

"The beautiful lady is right." The king gave his own wink at Cologne making her blush and Ranma and Shampoo feel a little ill. "Besides what's the point of test if you don't learn anything?"

"So what's the question? Might as well get this done with," Ranma replied trying to figure out what it was that Cologne was planning; he hated having to be between two old people with crazy ideas. At least he knew that Cologne or Shampoo could find a way to break the crystal if they needed to.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What is my name?" That stunned everyone but Cologne as the king told them that they didn't have very much time before the crystals caused a fatality.

The sextet looked at each other in confusion as Aang said, "How am I supposed to know his name?"

Katara spoke next with an idea about how to learn it, "Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle."

"Perhaps it is something that you already know but have forgotten," Cologne said as she looked like she knew something. But most of the others were still focused on the name to notice.

"I got it!" Sokka said as he explained his answer, "He's an earthbender, right? Rocky! You know, because of all of the rocks… "A moment of stunned silence followed as everyone contemplated on how bad a guess that was.

Katara give the official answer of, "That's an interesting answer but let's keep that as a back up for now, any other ideas?"

The Avatar looked thoughtful as he went over his most recent memories, "Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall, I saved his pet, and I had a dual."

"What did you learn young one?" Cologne asked him as they all put their heads together.

"Well, everything was different than I expected." Aang told them as they saw the crystal grow over the cheek of the water girl as she asked the arrow boy to continue. "They weren't straightforward; to solve each test I had to think differently than I usually would."

"Remind you of anyone, Aang?" Cologne asked as she saw the recognition on his face as he exclaimed that he knew his name. Ranma was trying to wonder how it was that Aang knew the king's name or how Cologne seemed to know it also. From her questions, the tone of her voice, and the look on her face she knew who the king was.

Shampoo was the one to speak up first, "So who is the king? What is his name? How do Aang and Great grandmother know his name anyway?"

In the throne room of the King...

"I solved the question the same way that I solved the challenges, with a little help from my friends." said the Avatar looking at Cologne who just gave a smile. He continued to say, "As you said long time ago, you have to open your mind to the possibilities." The king giggled and snorted as he heard the air nomad's words.

"Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Aang said as he ran to over to his hundred year old friend, with a look of joy on his face as he found a piece of his past returned to him. Ranma couldn't believe that the old mad king was the same crazy friend that Aang had told them about. But it made sense when he thought of the challenges and the inventive use of the delivery chutes, which showed off the strange mind of Bumi. Cologne had agreed with the Avatar's opinion of who the King was as well once they had been told.

"Oh Aang, it's good to see you again. You haven't changed a bit. Literally." The King seemed to enjoy seeing his friend after all of this time and the rumors of his vanishing for a hundred years. Ranma could tell that they were bonding after a long time. Bumi rubbed the head of his shorter friend.

Ranma looked over his shoulder as Cologne was looking over the crystals that were holding their two other friends prisoner, before she made a quick stab with each finger like the Breaking Point move. The crystal instead of exploding with the regular breaking point merely shattered and fell to the ground. Ranma looked surprised at that action as all of the breaking points that he had seen Ryoga perform had created explosions of earth and stone that explained the need of the thick skin the technique created. Cologne turned and looked at him, "You're not the only one that could take a technique and revise it into something else Son-in-law."

Bumi turned and looked at the elder Amazon, "Are you an earthbender cutie?" He looked at Cologne with a look of desire that shocked Ranma and those assembled.

"No, I was just using a technique of my tribe that only resembles earthbending. Thanks for the compliment though, handsome. I might be tempted to spend some time with you if it wasn't for the fact that we need to get Aang to the North Pole as well as look for a way for Ranma, my great granddaughter, and myself to get home to our own world." Cologne said smiling at the male attention that she was getting from the king. Ranma was turning a little green at the aspect of thinking about Cologne sexually.

Bumi picked up a piece of the crystal that had been holding the brother and sister and took a bit out of it. "Genemite is made of rock candy, delicious." The King took a second bite before offering it to everyone gathered. They all rejected it except for Cologne who mentioned that she could go for something sweet.

"So this crazy old guy is your old friend Aang?" Ranma asked, not paying attention to the fact that he was being rather blunt to a man that controlled an army.

Bumi was annoyed at the way that Ranma had said it when he replied, "Who are you calling old?" Bumi paused for a moment before continuing, "Okay, I'm old."

"Don't worry, Son-in-law tends to lack the tact that most people have. Beside being old doesn't mean that you can't kick these youngster's butts." Cologne told the king as both lit up at the knowledge of their skills in combat.

Sokka seemed unable to hold back his confusion as he asked, "Why go to all of this trouble instead of just telling Aang who you are?" The rest of the youngsters looked at the old man with the same look of questioning as the Water Tribesman. Bumi smiled and giggle-snorted before he answered their question.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." Bumi giggle-snorted again at his joke before he became more serious and turned towards his old friend. "But I do have a reason. Aang you have a difficult task ahead of you. The world has changed in the hundred years since you were gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to return balance to the world by defeating the Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn, you must learn the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do I hope that you think like a mad genius."

Aang smiled, clasped his hands together in thanks and bowed before the king. Bumi continued, "You're in good hands. You will need your friends if you are going to defeat the Fire Lord." It was then that Momo leapt on the shoulders of the Avatar.

"You'll need Momo's help too. Plus the beautiful Cologne might be able to show you a few clever tricks, especially if that shattering trick is something other than earthbending." Bumi said with a smile as he advised the Avatar.

"Thank you for you wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!" Aang said with a devilish smiled, which caused everyone else look at him.

Moments later...

Ranma couldn't believe that Aang had talked the king into riding the chutes like a super slide, doing it like they did when they were young. Ranma had just taken a ride down one of the chutes and had to admit that it was a wild ride that easily resembled one of the chases that occurred back home. It was also interesting to learn that Shampoo was apparently scared silly of high speeds. The Amazon rider of the bike of doom hung on to him screaming as if it would help protect her from any crashes that might occur. Ranma also heard from Cologne that she had asked a favor of the King to repay the master that she had stolen the techniques she taught Shampoo. She mentioned something about trying to keep good karma in this world for as long as possible, hoping that good karma might help them make it home in one piece.

The fact that the elder woman was in the chute with Bumi and Aang; holding on to the king with the same kind of grip that Shampoo had on him when they rode the super slide was something that Ranma had not expected. It was a few seconds later that the sounds of crashing and the cry of "My cabbages!" echoed through out the city. Ranma could only grin at the childish fun that was occurring.

Author's Notes:

Well, I have finished the Omashu arc. But I have also gotten the comment that this was too Avatar heavy and that I was not giving enough for Ranma to do this arc. So I am thinking about the idea of skipping the Imprisoned episode of Avatar to move on with something that deals with Ranma and the Amazon's reaction to the world they are in. One thought is the idea of bring in a new rival/enemy for Ranma, which I am thinking could be either an earthbender, firebender or non-bender. One idea is a bounty hunter being sent to hunt down the second airbender by the Fire Nation, once word reaches someone in charge like Zhao.

I was also thinking of showing more romance between Ranma and Shampoo, nothing major just yet. Only time to get to know each other better and to feel more free to express themselves in each other's presence. So it will be out of the normal Avatar canon for a little bit before I return to the episode of The Spirit World, and the major plot elements that would emerge from that episode. I am also going to show Shampoo's feline side as well as some of the troubles that can be caused by that curse in this world. A pink cat without any other animal elements in them might be as rare as Flying Bisons, and worth a lot of money to the right investor.

Since the move is happening this month, I might not get the time needed to concentrate on the next story arc or if I should skip Imprisoned. Even if I skip it, I must at least refer to it in the next chapters. That will need more thought as well. So I might not be able to produce any Wild Avatar chapters or Anime Avatar episodes until the end of May at least. I will take comments on what I should do, but I am going to have to work it out eventually.

Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it,

HVulpes


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problemsand would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Wild Avatar

Chapter Eleven

Sitting in his room, Zuko faced the stranger he had met on his travels, the one named Mousse. The man with the thick glasses and the long white robe was a usual figure as his skills in making things appear out of thin air seemed to border on magic. 'Those skills are like nothing I have ever seen before in my travels. If I could learn to master those abilities, I might be able to catch the Avatar and regain everything I've lost,' Zuko thought.

"So Prince Zuko, you want to learn the art of hidden weapons? It is an ancient and powerful martial arts style which requires the selective manipulation of your chi. Using this chi, you can create pockets of space just below the fabric of our reality. Depending on your skills these pockets can range from the tiny to the massive, but it all begins with chi." Mousse instructed as he pointed everything out.

"I will do anything to improve my chances for catching the Avatar, and I already know how use my chi for my bending, it's one of the basics of bending. What I want to know is how you use chi to make these pockets," Zuko asked keeping calm as he tried to hold his temper until he learned the method.

"Creating the pockets themselves is pretty easy, once you know how. What you will need to do first is use training weights. This is a good thing for a couple of reasons. First, it allows you to increase your speed, strength, and endurance. If those attributes increase, so will the chi energy in your body which will improve your bending and the ability to hide weapons. Second, it will allow you to experience the sensation of carrying a massive amount of weight, which will occur if you carry a large number of weapons or other equipment. Both which will came in handy when you are chasing the Avatar," the Amazon continued as he started his lecture.

"Third, it will help with the training of using your weapons or more solid equipment as shielding when someone is physically attacking you. My foe Ranma is so skilled at combat and so thick at other things, he likely doesn't even realize I have been using my weapons to block his blows from causing too much harm. Or it could be the fact he fights with Ryoga, who has gone through the breaking point training exercise. Anyway, back to the lesson." The martial artist moved away from his tangent and went back to topic.

"I will teach you the hidden weapons style of martial arts in exchange for your continued help in bring Shampoo back to me. It shouldn't take long for you to grasp the basics; it should be a couple of days to a week and a half from what my teachers have told me. The rest of the time will be working with weights and with developing your skills in many different types of weapons. One of the greatest accents to this style is the mastery of weapons types and even turning things which don't seem like deadly items into lethal objects," Mousse said as he looked at the prince who has a determined look in his eyes.

"We begin immediately, teach me everything you know," the young prince proclaimed as he stood up for his lesson.

Meanwhile...

Katara was not sure about the training exercise which Cologne was putting her through. It was not just because she was tied up and hanging down from a tree with only her one hand sticking out. Or the fact that she had to hold her index finger out, as if she was pointing to something she couldn't see. Or the fact she had been told to look for the weak point of her training equipment. No, it was the fact Cologne has somehow gotten large blocks of ice and was swinging them at the young bender.

"Tell me again how this is supposed to help me improve my bending abilities? Cause I'm not sure I'm getting it," she asked a little nervous at the whole idea.

"This is based on an ancient technique of my tribe called the breaking point. The only difference is I have replaced the giant boulders with giant blocks of ice, which is my attempt to change it from a more earthbending skill to one more specific to a Waterbender. Or at least this is what I have heard from the tales about waterbenders. They say your kind of bending allows you to control ice, so the thought is obvious," cologne said as she launched the ice block at Katara for the eleventh time in a row. The block just banged into her with a solid slam before bouncing back to the old woman.

Katara thought back to the training they had decided on doing after the rescue of the Earthbenders from the Fire Nation iron rig. Ranma and Aang were training with their airbending skills, with an attempt to master the powerful cyclone technique from Cologne's people. Ranma had also developed some ideas for new moves within the bending style which could be used. Something about them being from things called anime and manga.

Shampoo and Sokka had headed into a nearby town so they could get some more supplies and hear more news. The purple haired girl wanted to learn more about earthbending so she could perfect her own skills in the art, while the young warrior wanted to see if there was any news about the movements of the Fire Nation in the area. Plus while they were leaving, the Amazon was giving him some tips on using his club to the best of his ability. Given the massive maces of the young woman, it would likely be something useful in the future.

This left Katara alone with Cologne when she had asked if there was any training she could do to increase her own power. Again came the block of ice, and Katara was getting pretty angry with this kind of treatment. Yet she was not ready to give up yet, she would teach this frosty stone who was boss. Still she thought to herself, 'Try to find the weak point on the block of ice. How Am I suppose to do...wait, is this what I'm supposed to be looking for?'

She seemed to see a single point that called out to her as she saw the block head towards her. Swinging herself in the net, moving her finger until it was pointing straight at the point. Focusing all of her energy at the point, she waited for the impact with the frozen water. There was a single contact with the block and then the world shattered in front of her. Closing her eyes she felt cold, hard snow blasting against her.

Regaining her sight after the snow slash, she saw that the stone like ice had vanished with only the rope holding it remaining. Looking around she saw only a few large slivers of ice, some smaller pieces of ice and powdered snow, the light glinting off the translucent material in a bright way.

"You have managed to master the idea of the breaking point it seems, even in its adapted form. Faster than Shampoo or Ryoga have in my world; you really have a talent of determination. I hope you can keep that up while I keep testing you with the remainder of the test stones. That way you can master the move along with the idea," the elder said as she continued with the teaching.

"With this move, if someone tries to trap you in a structure of ice or snow, you will have the ability to destroy the trap and escape unharmed. An advantage no other waterbender is likely to have and something useful when fighting against any rogue waterbender. Besides, being a new version of an old move may mean it will have some other benefits other than the ones gained from the breaking point alone," the old woman told her, which raised Katara's curiosity.

"Benefits in what way, Master Cologne?" asked the Water Tribes girl, waiting with held breath for the answer.

"The breaking point allows you to break any kind of inanimate object, not just ice or rocks. Ice is just something I thought appropriate for the lesson. It also has an added bonus of toughening the skin while leaving it just as soft and lovely as the most beautiful lady. Now the stone technique is likely to give a person a tougher natural armor, the ice method is still going to make your skin hard enough to avoid most weapons not made out of metal or stone. I also have a few theories about other benefits which might occur, but I would like to hold those ideas back till I know for sure," was the explanation given, which brought a smile to the young woman's lips.

"So not only can I cause things to explode, I gain a thicker skin while losing none of the softness. Well, let's get back to training so I can master this technique and move on to the next lesson." Katara waited for the next block to be loaded and concentrated on it looking for the weak point.

Elsewhere, in a Fire Nation held area...

Zhao was keeping his eye on the stranger who had appeared from nowhere, the one named Tatewaki Kuno. The boy was dressed in strange robes when they met, wielding a sword made out of wood with great skill. The commander thought to himself, 'If it wasn't for the lightning ability he showed, I would have thought him to be an airbender with the powers he has demonstrated with his wooden weapon. Using the pressure of the wind to increase the power and reach of his tool is an interesting idea. Yet, it seems he is a firebender.'

'The boy seems to learn well with the right inspiration, the idea of defeating this evil sorcerer seems to have made him willing to begin his training with firebending. He also seems to have a nack with the skill of using lightning when he needs to, especially the blue kind he uses when he speaks about being the "Blue Thunder". He also seems to have incredible regenerative abilities.' The army man thought as he turned to watch the young man continue his moves within the fighting style.

Kuno had been a little reluctant to learn the combat moves, until he learned the royality of the fire nation were among the skilled users of firebending. Learning this Kuno decided it was worthy of his attention, declaring it a gift from his sun goddess. A sun goddess who was the ancestor of the Emperor of his island nation. It was something Zhao was thinking about reporting back to the Fire Lord for the eductaion of the masses.

'The idea the Fire Lord has the permission of the spirits to spread civilization to the four corners of the world might make it easier to create the Empire of Fire. The Empire of Fire has a nice ring to it as well, it might even be able to give me that promotion I have been looking for.' He had to make sure he had someone write this down for the messenger hawk.

Zhao knew this boy could be a useful tool if used in the right way. He would have to mold the boy so he would be a loyal member of the command's homeland. Yet a lightning user would be useful for his mission to track the Avatar before that fool Zuko could find him. The Avatar was the greatest threat to the plans of the Fire Lord, which had to be stopped before the arrival of the comet and the power boost which it would bring. A power boost which would win the war for them.

Meanwhile...

Shampoo was shopping at the market, trying to find the supplies which would last them a while as they headed to the north pole for Aang. She was trying to find a deal with the skill in bargaining which she had gained from her grandmother while running the Cat Cafe. She was busy doing this, yet she was also noticing the looks she was getting from the people around her.

It was similiar to the looks she got at Kyoshi and Omashu, yet these seemed more intense then those stares. Turning the young man who was walking beside her carrying the packages she had bought, "Why is everyone looking at Shampoo like that?"

Sokka took just a few minutes of deep thought and spoke to the amazon, "I think it's your hair and eyes. Until I met you, I hadn't seen anyone with purple hair and red eyes before. I hadn't even met anyone with red hair before until I met Ranma's girl side. I think they must be wondering where you got that kind of colouring."

"Shampoo understand that now. This might cause us trouble in the long run, Shampoo is starting to think Shampoo might have to dye her hair to at least minimize my impact." Said the purple haired woman as she went into the next shop to pick up food.

As she stopped in, an eldery woman behind the counter stopped and looked hard at Shampoo. The woman came around the counter and began to kneel down before the red eyed woman. The woman began to speak, "I am not worthy of this visit, spirit. Please take mercy on this old woman and bring good luck down on this shop. I will give anything for you to bring your charm upon this humble shop, please take what you need! "

The Amazon and the Water Tribesman were surprised at this turn of events. Neither one of them had thought this could happen. A crowd was starting to gather in the store and on the other side of the store. Shampoo was starting to turn red as she became a little embarassed by the attention. She just spoke up, "Shampoo is no spirit, Shampoo just wanted to come in to buy some food for her journey..."

"Of course, Spirit. I will make sure you will have as much food as you can carry for your journey. I merely wish for you to bless my home and shop with good fortune using your powers. Even the weakest blessing you could give this old woman would be a welcomed boon." The old woman said as she got up and started to gather fruit and vegetables for the young woman. Shampoo could see the produce was the freshest and best of all of the products, some of the food looked like it could have cost a pretty penny if sold to her.

Shampoo moved closer to Sokka and whispered to him, "What should Shampoo do about the old woman? Shampoo isn't a spirit and can give her the good luck she is looking for. I don't want to make her upset or cause any troubles for the people of this village."

"I have an idea. Just accept the food and try to give her some of the price of the good. Tell her the coins are a gift for her kindness and she might be alright in the long run." the young warrior said as he held the packages.

Shampoo moved up the old woman who was bagging the food into parcels and spoke while handing out some coins, "Shampoo thank you for your help. Shampoo wishes to repay you for the kindness you have shown Shampoo with giving her the food needed for her journey. Please accept these coins as a gift for you. Please take them as it would please Shampoo greatly. Shampoo also wishes you a good fortune and a full wallet."

"I wouldn't normally accept such mere money for helping a spirit, such as yourself. Yet if it would please you to see me accept these coins, I will take them with a smile. They shall become my good luck coins and be kept as a treasure. Thank you for such a blessing on my house, spirit. I will remember you always." Spoke the old woman as she began to kneel again to the young woman.

Shampoo stepped back and accidently slipped on a small nut, causing her to fall back into a container of water. In went a purple haired girl, out came a pink furred cat with little jewelry in it's hair. All of the villages were shocked at the transformation, yet she could tell looking at them they now believed with all of their hearts she was a spirit. Sokka moved to the water container and picked up Shampoo's belonging, to which she was thankful.

'Now Shampoo just have to get back to some place with some hot water so Shampoo could change back into her human. Shampoo just wishes she could have finished her shopping trip.' she thought to herself, before it began.

"She's a cat spirit, bringing good fortune to the village. That guy following her must be her servant, since he's carrying all of her stuff. We have to give her gifts to bring the good fortune to the village just like she did for Old Woman Luo. Quick, gather all of the materials one would need for a journey and bring it back for her servant to carry. Hurry! " called back one of the villagers as many others ran all the way around the village, before Sokka could annouce this wasn't necessary.

In the crowd at that moment...

A figure was observing the events as they were unfolding the village, as suprised as anyone at the transformation of the spirit woman. The ability of this woman to cause the people of this village to bring out their best mercandise for her well-being had caused him to think.

'If this little kitty has the ability to bring wealth out of such ordinary people, imagine the fortunes it could bring out from the most wealthy and noble of subjects. I can think of a few nobles who would pay good money for a catwoman spirit, either as a lucky charm or even as a consort for their children. Or I can try to sell her to a larger village for all of the wealth they can turn over to me before I leave. Perhap even getting double my weight in gold.' Images of gold pieces danced in his mind as he started his plan on catching the spirit for his own wealth.

'Even if she curses me, the money I can make from her should make any hardship she visits on me that much easier to endure. I just have to seperate her from her servant, likely a guard as well, and sell her to the highest bidder. Likely he is a great fighter who can defeat even the mightest fighter, perhaps even armies or other spirits. No, I am going to have to work on taking her with deception. I'll have to sneak up on her under the cover of darkness.' The figure decided what material he would need to steal away a spirit from a mighty warrior. Then he would have it made for the rest of his life and have everything he wanted.

Author's Comments:

Sorry for the late Christmas present, I was working to get the house together and then distracted by the Shivering Isles. I will likely be distracted for a little while longer, yet hopefully my store of fics will hold or I will write more threads for use on the addventures. Perhaps even one with one of our favourite anime characters becoming Sheogorath?

I was trying to figure out the right way to get this part of the story started, as I will have to have story arcs for the Ranma characters as much as the ones for the Avatar characters. One point which was brought up for me was the fact Shampoo's purple hair and red eyes would have a greater effect on people with a more limited pallet of hair and eye colours. Therefore explaining the spirit aspect of the second half of the story. There is an example of this near the end of season one with a girl blessed by the moon spirit having rare white hair.

Hopefully I might have a story element for the Ranma characters as well as the Avatar characters, since it would have a foil for them just like Aang has Zuko or Azula. Also thinking of the future of the story, including the possiblity of more Ranma characters in the world of Avatar. I have been getting suggestions for Ranma to become an Avatar himself because he would know all of the martial arts. While this is true, I am not sure it would be a good idea for there to be two Avatars in Aang's world. It would be overload on the Fire Nation, which would make the story sterile.

Now if someone wanted to create a fusion of the two shows like Ranma discovering his own skills with bending the four elements using martial art techniques like those on the show, it might work better. Especially if someone could come up with a major villain, somebody more powerful then the Fire Nation in Avatar. Ranma does have access to all of those demons and strange spirits which appear from time to time. If I was to make Ranma an Avatar in this fic, the Fire Nation would have to be replaced by a new major foe like that.

Well recently I have posted a new version of my Ranma 1/2 and Justice League of America crossover in my Ranma crossovers. I am also narrowing the next person to be enticed into Ranma's harem in The Dreamstone. I want to post the next chapter of Phantom Blood to get feedback with my unique take on the bridge before I continue, same with the next part of Spark of Fire. I am stuck in the middle of that fic. I am thinking of moving forward with White Seduction as well, only I am going to have to use the Japanese summaries on Janime for reference. Plus I have the next chapter of this story which will include the training between Ranma and Aang, with some typical Ranma aspects.

Thanks for Reading,

HVulpes


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problemsand would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Wild Avatar

Chapter Twelve

Ranma mind was working in overdrive at the possiblities he was picking up from his training sessions with Aang. Working together with his sensei, he finally developed the understanding of the Hiryu Shoten Ha. He mind looked it over, 'I understand the information behind it now, how the hot air rises at the same time my cold air sinks. It creates a circle which draws the air down and up in a cycle. Or that is how Aang explains it. Of course, once I perfected Cologne's version, Aang showed me some moves which don't depends on a person's ki.'

Ranma had been directed by Aang to develop his own move for the school of airbending, since this was a sign of becoming a master. Once they had developed the knowledge of the thirty-six levels of airbending and created a new move, they would gain their arrow tattoos. Yet Aang had only learned the first thirty-five levels, but his development of the air scooter made him a master at a rather young age. Ranma, while older, was willing to match that record for his own personal pride and the pride of the Saotome School.

Ranma had done his share of teaching Aang as well. Ranma pointed out the echos of something which resemble Hsing Yi or as it would loosely translate into Mind heart boxing. Staffs were part of the tools used in the style as legends said it was based on spear combat. It uses linear movements and sharp bursts of powers, instead of the circluar movements of the Ba Gua style most airbending was based on. It is based on power attacks to overwhelm the foe, attacking and defending at once. Many of it's forms were animal based, yet it also involved the five traditional chinese element.

'Aang really got a kick out of the Chinese elements. Especially the constructive, destructive and neutral cycle of the whole thing. His elements might have fire, water and earth as well but he had never experience the ideas of metal and wood. Given the fact Earthbenders are suppose ta be unable ta bend metal. Yet something doesn't seem right with that ta me.' Ranma thought as a part of his mind reviewed his moves to make a new move.

'I have started Aang's lessons on the combat styles of Hung Gar, Tai Chi and Northern Shaolin style. He's promised not ta try and bend with those till he knows what it is he's doing. Making a mistake with those moves in my world can lead ta pulled muscles and broken bones, here they could lead ta death. I could mix up my techniques with those styles, but I want something more unique to airbending.'

'I have what I know from Anything Goes as well as the Hiryu Shoten Ha as well as... The Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken! If I used that with the ability ta control wind resistance like Aang does when he runs, combining the two of them inta one move. I think I'm on ta something...'

Ranma turned to his teacher and said, "I have the new move. I'm going ta show it ta you, Fierce Tiger's Thunder Blast!" With that Ranma, prepared himself to make a move while targetting a large rock. Raising his hand, he pushed his fist out, pulled it back again and pushed it back into it's out position with a supersonic speed as sound wave burst forth. The sound wave smashed into rock and caused some splinters of stone to shatter off as the rock was pushed back at least five feet from it's former position.

Aang's eyes widened as he looked at the effect of the attack, "That's so cool, Ranma. But how did you do it? I didn't sense any wind coming from the attack which could have caused the damage."

"It wasn't an air attack, really, it was a combination of the air resistance trick you showed me with the Kachu Tenshin technique Cologne taught me. It caused me ta move faster then sound, which caused a boom of sound when the sound caught up with my moves. The power of the sound is what caused the damage ta the rock. With more practise, I can control the power of the sonic boom to create less and more damaging attacks. Anything from stunning to unconcious to even death, even if airbenders don't do deadly attacks it could be of use against rocks and stuff. With more work, I might be able ta effect the inner ear thingy which controls balance. Which would make anyone fighting against me sloppier then normal." Ranma told his sensei as he explained the idea and the possiblities behind the move.

"I guess I'm going to have to perfect the Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire techique before I can use this one. It's definately something I have never seen in airbending before. I have just one question, why did you call it the Fierce Tiger Thunder Blast? "

"It just felt right ta me for some reason. I got some help with the idea from different moves from some manga and anime I've seen. Makes me thing of other things I can do with airbending. Like a wind slash ta slice open things like doors and rocks, or even smaller controlled slashes ta cut off people's clothing as a distraction. The kind of thing swordmasters in those comics can do if they're masters." Ranma continued with his thinking outloud.

"Also if I can make a mini-tornado at the end of a staff or spear, I might be able ta make a drill techinque which would be great ta use against the rock attacks of an earthbender. Or for creating a human size tunnel if I make it big enough. Then there's all of the uses of a sphere like your air scooter..."

Aang listened and smiled at the imagination of his first student.

Elsewhere...

Shampoo was still in her cat form as she waited for Sokka to pick up the gifts of gear which the villagers were giving them. Things took an annoying side trick for Shampoo when Sokka started to get into the roll of servant of the 'lucky' cat spirit. He seemed to be getting anything he could carry back to Appa and the rest of their group. She let out a soft "Mew", which meant "Sokka, let's get out of here. I think you're taking this a little too far!"

Sokka, however, seemed to have other plans. He turned to the pink cat and the turned to the people of the village, "Yes, my mistress is pleased, however she wanted to let you know she needs a large amount of meat for the journey to feed both of her forms. Delicious meats of every varieties!"

Shampoo decided she had enough and moved to make her intensions clear to Sokka. She leapt on him as he spoke, "Owwww! No no, the bitting is normal everybody, it's just... a spirit tradition involving a servent. To teach a member of her stuff humility. I think if you just get a few more pieces of meat for us to carry, she should be satified. Owwwwwww! We'll be leaving soon and she give the village a blessing of good fortune and good luck."

As soon as the people started to move around to pick up more meat, Sokka whispered to Shampoo, "Owww Shampoo, we probably could have gotten at least enough supplies to get us halfway to the North Pole. Then we can get more supplies by pulling the cat spirit trick a-owwww! Watch it, those claws are sharp and so are your teeth! Okay, you don't like the spirit trick much I gather."

Shampoo jumped off of Sokka as she moved to his feet. She thought to herself, 'Shampoo is going to need to work on him to keep him from trying this trick again. The problem is this is likely to happen again with Shampoo's curse being water related and no hot water heaters or taps in this world. The only advantage I have is Katara can make water hot with bending, yet she uses water which can trigger the curse.'

Katara stood over the netting which she had been imprisoned in during her time within the icy cold grip of the tons of ice which had been swung at her constantly. During all of that time she kept on trying to destroy those same blocks with just a single touch of one finger. The surprise was the expectation of the elder woman for her to pick up the move within the first time she was trained in the manevour. Seems that Ranma was a quick learner and Cologne had been use to the speed that he and a rival of his named Ryoga could duplicate a technique once shown.

'I don't know where she had expected me to learn how to get this all down so fast, even if she did help me with my ability to freeze water with that soul of ice technique of hers. That's going to be useful in future combat with people like Zuko or any of the other Fire Nation troops. Yet I am still not sure how bursting mini, landbound icebergs are going to help me in a fight.' thought the young Water Tribes girl, but then the answer she was seeking was revealed by the return of her new friends. Ranma and Aang had shown up to meet with them after their training method.

"Katara, guess what Ranma's done? He's created a new airbending move and he has all of these new ideas for other cool airbending moves. Like drills and airbending slices and all sorts of great moves. Of course, I would have to train to keep from using the moves in a manner of an airbender. What do you think, Katara?" asked the excitable twelve year old as he seemed to be holding back from jumping up and down.

"That's great, but what kind of move did Ranma create?" asked the older girl as the older woman watched the two young men who was talking to them.

"I'll show ya." said Ranma as he moved to face a rock which lay nearby. Moving into a lazy combat stance which was the trademark of Ranma's art, he moved his arm into a pre-punch position before ramming it forward and back with a speed which made it hard to see it move at all. Yet experience with Cologne's training in the Chestnut Fist had revealed the signals of superhuman speed. There was a rush of wind which targeted the rock before it exploded as all of this was followed by a huge boom which seemed to deafen all around.

Katara stood stunned as she heard Cologne lecture on the nature of the move, "I see, a combination of airbending's reduction of air pressure and the speed of the Chestnut Fist has caused the creation of a sonic boom attack. I take it that a certain video game about fighting on the streets of the world had no influence on the creation of this ability, ne Ranma?"

"Maybe just a little, old... woman. I just figured out that by combining the two moves, one could create a powerful new move. I have a few more ideas of doing this with airbending, plus I have been thinking of what I know for other types of bending as well like Shampoo's earth and Katara's water," said the teen with the black hair before continuing, "Heck, but using some of the other styles I might be able to create even more moves and techniques for each school."

"What do you mean by using the different styles?" asked Aang as he give the same question that the elder teen girl was thinking.

"Each bending style has a principle of it's own, like airbending's avoidiance of attacks or waterbending's reflection of the attacker's power. However, it is possible for a waterbending to pick up new moves based on the styles of the other schools. Imagine a waterbender who adapts the airbender's avoidiance techniques, would it not need a new set of moves? Or if they adopted the stand and endure ideas of an earthbender or even a firebender's strike first and harder philosophy. By changing the ideas behind that katas, one would change the katas themselves into some new forms. Sometimes even fightening in their possibilities, as it would grant an airbender lethal moves which would be against their core idealogy." said the amazon leader as she made it clear what could happen.

"Of course the mixing of ideas and styles does seem to be in line with Avatar philosophy itself with the uniting of four dissimilar elements with one user, yet one would have to remember to remain true to one's self even when mixing elements of other's ideas. One must master the universe within as well as the universe without to gain the greatest power of all, or so many great thinkers believe. So has anyone my great-granddaughter and Sokka yet?" said the matriarch as they shifted the gears of the conversation. All of the young people surrounding made it clear they didn't know with the shaking of their heads.

"We better go looking for them." Katara said as she slowly became worried with the fate of her brother. It shouldn't take that long to gather supplies for the trip up north. The four of them gather themselves up to look as Appa rested near by and Momo flew to Aang's shoulder from what he had just woken up.

Minutes later...

Sokka was stumbling along where he had been carrying all of the supplies they had 'gained' from the village, with Shampoo following him after regaining her human form from a 'gift' of hot water. She was making sure he carried everything in her anger for his behavour, even if she had not shown it until they had gotten out of the sight of the village. He could only guess at her anger, 'She keeps yelling at me in that strange language of hers, which I have no idea what she's saying. However if it's anything like Katara when she gets mad, it's going to be insults with about my skills, manhood and personal traits.'

However, suddenly Shampoo stopped as she seemed to move into her combat stance. One he recognized by the number of times he saw her fight with Ranma, Aang and his sisters under the training of Cologne. This caused Sokka to sneak a hand close to where he kept his club since his boomerang was under the weight of his burden. He had a hunch at what was going on, 'It looks like someone is following us. The question is who and what do they want?'

As the Water Tribes man waited for the next move of whom ever it was who had followed them, there was a change in movement from Shampoo as she began to earthbend. With a surge of earth thrusted from her position, there was a movement which seemed to moved the mixture of bushes and trees around them. There was a shout from the uprooted trees from a female voice. This caught the attention of the southern warrior as he looked to the female fighter. It was only a fraction of a second before they heard the sounds of movement from a different direction, yet Sokka noticed the purple haired girl was still staring in the direction of the earth attack. She seemed not to be worried about the steps of the group of people, which turned out to be correct as his sister and the others came into view.

Ranma and Cologne instantly slipped into a pose ready for a fight, while Aang and Katara were moving into position as their faces took on a questioning aspect to them. He decided to inform the two at what was happening, "Shampoo seems to be sensing someone trying to follow us, so she just sent a blast at her in those group of trees. I'm just wondering what our next move might be."

The three from the other world were watching the woods before they seemed to relax, just a little bit. Then they turned to the other trio of people including Sokka before Shampoo spoke, "Shampoo sensed a man following us when we left the village... which Sokka conned out of their goods using Shampoo! Shampoo was worried that someone with the idea of the truth behind the con was trying to gain back some of the goods taken or trying to seek the truth to tell the village. However, Shampoo knows that the woman has started to run a fair distance away in a hurry after Shampoo's attack!"

"Hey, I might be the guy to use the spirit cat idea but you didn't object when we left the village with all of the food and stuff." spoke Sokka as he tried to defend himself from the accusation of the teen girl.

"Shampoo didn't want to remove the hope of the people at the idea of being blessed by a spiritual cat, even if it wasn't true. Plus Shampoo did try to return the goods, but all of the people rejected Shampoo's attempt to return the goods." said the younger amazon as she looked at the fifteen year old.

"Sokka! I'm going to have to have a talk with you about your behaviour. Your setting..." said his sister as she started to get pissed at him before she was interupted by Ranma.

"I wonder if I can use my curse like that to get free stuff or if I should just stick to flirting with my girl form to get the stuff I want." camed the voice of the sex changing teen, as all eyes turned to him as Katara finished her thought.

"... a bad example. Ranma, what in the world are you thinking?! What kind of example are the two of you setting for Aang?" asked the waterbender as she and Shampoo gave him dirty looks at the same time as he acted like he had been struck by them.

"I wonder who it was that was following you two. Since there are many in the Fire Nation which would love to capture the Avatar, we have no shortage of enemies. Yet they ran at the first sign of trouble, either sign of a coward or something without the power to press an attack on a bender. Which doesn't sound like a troop of soldiers or a collection of benders. Something else is at work here, however it is likely when we get on Appa we would be able to loose them unless they are more stubborn then we thought." spoke the elder as she made the move to head back to the sleeping bison.

Elsewhere...

The figure in the shadows was regrouping as she tried to figure out what to do next, since it seems the cat spirit held earthbending powers. More then enough to fight a woman like herself, no matter how clever she might be. She realized the truth of the game, 'No matter how I hate to admit this, I'm going to need some aid in capturing this spirit being. At least someone with bending powers to counter act the bending of the spirit... maybe more since it could be possible she could have more bending powers or even bending servants as well as warriors. The kid she was with was holding two different weapons of strange make. I am going to b careful and look for some... assistance as I track them.' She thought, with the thanks for a purple haired, red eye girl or one which could turn into cat would be easier to track then most people.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problemsand would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Wild Avatar

Chapter Thirteen

Ranma was viewing the open sky as they travled over a lush river valley, like something he went through in China during his training trip. They was beautiful with a brilliant sun and fluffy clouds which moved with a slow and lazy pace. Appa was just moving into the path of one of those clouds as he moved along their journey to the North Pole. They had managed to make up some time, thanks to the navigation help of the old ghoul. So Aang was taking this time to relax by leaning back from his perch on top of Appa's head, a reed of something of reed in his mouth.

Katara and Shampoo were stretched out on their tummies as they looked at the ground they were passing. Cologne was sitting down with some paper and a pen, writing out something which she was keeping hidden to all. Sokka was taking this time to whittle a piece of wood with his blade, as Ranma took in all of the activities of his friends while at the same time working on some more martial arts moves. It made him think of home and the manga he had been reading, making use of every special technique and secret they held. Including an idea to use the pressure and movement of the air itself to be able to predict the attacks and motions of the people he would be fighting in the future.

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and land in a big, soft cottony heap." asked Katara as she continued to go cloudwatching with her older teen friend.

"Maybe you should give it a try?" asked Sokka, being half sarcastic and half pestering to his sister.

Cologne responded instantly, "Not a wise move. Clouds are made of visible water vapour, a form of gasous water. They are about as solid as the air or wind. If you jumped on a cloud, you would fall to the ground and his death. It does bring up an interesting question of if waterbending, airbending or the mix of the two could manipulate the clouds. Perhaps something to try with a training trip while on top of Appa."

"Really, I got to see this." said Aang as he moved from his seat and jumped off the flying bison, straight down and into a cloud. Vanishing within the white mass below, Katara and Sokka jumped up in fear for their Avatar friend. Yet Ranma, and from what he guessed the amazon, made note that Aang had taken his staff when he fell. The same staff which could transform into a glider, the glider which pulled up next to Appa as the water kids turned to look at him.

The soaking wet child began to speak, "Cologne was right, the clouds are made of water."

As Aang began to airbend some warm, dry air to remove the water on him... Katara and her brother gave him a strange look as if they were trying to figure him out. Ranma was trying to hold back laughter at the sight and so was the elder, but something had taken the attention of the purple haired girl. She pointed forward on Appa as she spoke, "Elder, what is that up ahead? Has there been a fire? It doesn't seem like the season for it."

They all took a look at the landscape ahead, which the green band surrounding the river had converted to a black band of decay. It was something which seemed to have fit a massive burning, which caused Sokka to exclaim, "It's like a scar."

It was a few moments later when they landed in the floor of the valley, within the mass of the black decay. Dead and damaged trees with smoke smelling stumps dotted the barren earth. All six of them jumped off the flying cattle, as they examined the destruction. Aang was in the lead as he took in the sight of the harsh environment, Katara was back near their flying friend with Sokka being closer to Aang. Cologne had moved up behind the Avatar as Ranma and Shampoo were looking at some nearby trees.

"Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere." commented Sokka as he tried to trace the living beings which should have been in the forest. At least before the burning which overtook this area.

Katara had moved up to Avatar as she noticed something wrong with the airbender before asking, "Aang, are you ok?"

Ranma had also moved up to the place where his sensei was sitting and noticed the footprint, one which he was recognizing as the same as the Fire Nation soldiers they had experience with. Everyone else were coming into the sight of the print, which caused Sokka to react with rage.

"Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for anyone! " ranted Sokka, before he saw quited down by Katara. Yet this didn't stop him, "What? I'm not allowed to be angry?"

Everyone turned to look at the youngest bender as he stood ahead, the look of angry crossing his face. He managed to sink to the ground into the dust and sighed sadly. Ranma continued to half listen to the voices of his sensei and Katara as they discuss the events of the man-made forest fire. Aang was raging on how it was his fault and was his duty to protect nature as the Avatar, but Ranma was looking for something which should remain the in ashes. Then he found what he had been looking for.

"Aang, look at this. I don't know too much about things, but I do know somethings. Like how even after a forest fire, nature has a way of fixing thing back ta the way they was. Like these seeds," Ranma said as he passed the acron like seeds, he had found within the dust of burnt wood. Ranma continued with his little speech, "Once the trees come back, then the birds and animals will come back."

Aang took the little object in his hand and closed it around the single plant-to-be, as a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

Elsewhere in the Avatar world...

Zuko was emerging from a serious of tall reeds, closely followed by Mousse. They were searching for something as they come across a clearing. Zuko was yelling out, "Uncle, It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

Mousse placed a hand on the young prince's shoulder as he pointed out what looked like a large fire soldier uniform hanging from a low tree branch. The boy with glasses began to speak, "I don't like what this is hinting at."

They both turned to look near the tree to see what looked like a tub made out of rocks feed by a streams falling from a rock behind it. Soaking in what was hot water from the sight of the water vapour floating up, the lost uncle they were looking for. He sighed happily as he spoke, "Over here."

Zuko was annoyed like he usually was when not in sight of the Avatar. He lectured at his elder, "Uncle? We have to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!"

Mousse was commenting something to the sound of, "I don't think this is a good idea, Zuko. Maybe we should give him a few moments alone."

Zuko ignored the chinese boy's protest as he listened to the general say, "You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles."

Zuko was getting angrier at the protest of Mousse which were continuing and the actions of his uncle. He spoke with his repressed rage, "My troubles can not be soaked away, they can only vanish when I have the Avatar. Now let's get going."

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature is just right. I heated it myself." commented the older man, as he shifted from his position. He put his hands together and began to breathe steam from his nostrils as steam filled the clearing. Zuko and Mousse began to swat the water vapour away.

"Enought! We have to go now! Get out of that water immediately!" said Zuko as Mousse chanted the words, "Bad idea, very bad idea."

"Very well, nephew." commented the general as he rose from the tub. Mousse had already been blocking his eyes since Zuko's last sentence, but the prince himself had gotten the full view of a nude Iroh. Bender's and martial art's reactions caused him to glance away as his hands shielded his eyes. Yet the horror had been witness by the younger teen.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes. Be back at the ship in half an hour or I' leaving without you." was Zuko's stunned reaction as he tried to get the frightful image out of his mind.

The firebender instructor sank into the water and leaned back with a look of joy on his face as he sighed again.

Mousse just kept on asking, "Is he back in the water? Tell me he's back in the water. This is almost as bad as when I saw the old mummy naked, almost."

Back with the Avatar and his friends...

The gang was gathering some of the acorns and other seeds, trying figure away to restore the damage by replanting the seeds. They were so busy with this it was a moment before Katara noticed an old man with a walking stick coming closer to the group of six people and animals. Sokka looked at the man and asked the obvious, "Hey, who are you? "

The man stopped and began to address the group which had gather around. He said, "When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible. But those markings... are you the Avatar child?"

This is the point where Aang looked at Katara and Cologne, who both nodded their heads. He turned to the old man and indicated he was the Avatar.

"My village desperately needs your help." continued the old man as he began to explain.

As time shifted, we turn to a village. The yellow sun was turning the sky pink as it sunk below the hills in the distance. Ranma and friends had been lead to this village, which was an Earth Kingdom given the building materials. Yet most of the wood and stone of the village was smashed and burnt, with harsh scorch marks. The only building which seemed untouched was the largest which seemed to be some kind of city or community hall. Music of mourning and sadness was wavering in the wind from the same huge building. Introductions were given from the old man as a man stepped forward, obviously the head of this village.

"Sir, this young person is the Avatar and these are his friends." spoke the old man to the leader.

"So the rumours of your return are true!" said the man as he bowed before the special child before he continued, "It is the greatest honour of a lifetime to be in your presence."

Aang returned the bow as he his friends followed. The Avatar spoke, "Nice to meeth you two. So is there something I can help you with?"

The chief looked with pain at the Avatar and continued, "I'm not sure."

"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope. For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-bai, the black and white spirit." explained the old man as the chief seemed to try and find his strength.

"Why is it attacking you? " asked a curious Sokka, trying to get more information which would be useful. Or this was what Aang was thinking, as he tried to stay neutral with the whole affair and retain the duty of the Avatar.

The chief moved to the threshold of the doorway of the main building as he looked at the setting sun. He sigh and began, "We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then? Why is the solstice special?" as Shampoo, not knowing anything of what was happening from the look on her face. Ranma was questioning the whole situation as well, but Cologne's face was like ice.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grows closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely." came the answer from the village's old man.

"Hei-bai is already causing devastation and struction. Once the solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen." added the village leader.

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?" asked Aang, continuing to gain insight to this unusual problem.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits." replied the old man which caused Aang to comment back with a lack of confidence.

"Right, that's me." It was after this that Katara called him over to talk in private.

At the same time...

Cologne motioned to Ranma and Shampoo to come closer to her so she can talk. She started things off, "I believe this is a blessing in disguise for us. The information about the solstice seems most important as it is a time where worlds touch on each other. It might be the moment when we can reach from this world to our home one on such a day. We should try to learn more about this as well as the knowledge of the spirit world."

"This shouldn't stop us from helping Aang and the rest of them. There are two of the solsticles a year and this doesn't bring in those equal-knocks things as well. Days of the same length have ta be as powerful as those longer and shorter lengths. So that's about two to four times a year we can work on it. This is important, we can't leave this world at war." said Ranma, making it clear his choice. Shampoo was looking conflicted as it was two people she loved very much seeming to head to a major arguement.

Cologne took in the positions of all involved and answered them, "I do believe there are at least two days we can use and it will take us time to learn the methods of travelling between worlds, enough time to help this world heal and seek the balance it needs. However, I do not think this means we have to ignore any helpful information we might need to return home. Knowledge is power and we must gather as much of it as we can.

What we should be doing now is aiding Aang as he seemed to be missing this part of his education of being an Avatar. He doesn't have any experience with the spirit world from the look on his face just now. We must do what we can to aid in his protection as well as uncover the secrets of this Hei-bai spirit which is troubling these people. My suggest is that Ranma take a point to defend Aang if he gets into trouble while Shampoo uses her earthbending as a shield against the beast and for the people of this village. I will bring this up with Aang and the others as well as look at their plans."

Elsewhere...

Iroh was still soaking in his outdoor hot spring bath, which was made more comical due to the snores of the old general. A jolt of movement cross the old man as he listened to a sound coming from the brush. He spoke out loudly, "Uh? Who's there?"

Iroh looked around the clearing as he look at the forest for anything, when a small rodent jumped onto the lip of the bath. Iroh softened as he held out his hand and the vole jumped into it, "A meadow vole! I should have known. You startled me, little one."

Iroh let the vole go and placed his hands behind his back as he relaxed again, "Ehh, seems I've dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap."

The vole started to hop up and down on the lip of the tub, amking chittering noises, but stopped. Just as the ground started shaking from the woods and turned to witness dustclouds moving closer before hopping away. Before the old soldier could react, a tremor moved to the bath from three directions, before moving the tub walls in a way to form a prison of trianges made from stone. Seconds later, three earthbenders appeared next to the tub behind each of the three triangle stones. A fourth Earth Kingdom solider have moved to the tree holding Iroh's uniform and picked it up as he moved to the former tub.

"He's a Fire Nation solider" commented the solider to an officer who was walking up to the bath.

"He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West, the once great General Iroh. Now, he's our prisoner." commented what was the captain as he looked at the old man.

Iroh squinted unhappily at the situation as he tried to think of a way out. None was obvious. He knew what he could expect, chains to prevent him from moving his feet and hands for bending as well as being made helpless as possible. While his brother would not pay ransom for Iroh, the Earth Kingdom might not care if they got a chance to sentance him to death for his actions in the war. The ironic thing is that the Fire Lord would welcome this as another reason to increase the hostilities against the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom as payback for the death of a matyr.

'Looks like I'm going for a trip. Sorry, I won't be back soon Zuko.'

Back to the Earth Kingdom village...

The sun had almost made it completely down the hills and night was coming soon. Aang stood in front of the main building as Ranma stood next to him, the door behind them was closed as tight as possible. The Avatar continued forward as he was followed by Ranma as the former spoke, "Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help and stuff..."

As they appraoched the village gate, the eyes of Katara and the others were on them from the windows of the building. All of them worried at the actions. Aang continued to stand at the gate, looking for the beast. He asked, "The sun has set. Where are you, Hei-bai? Well, spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace."

The Air Nomad's staff was twirled like a helecoptor blade before being planted into the ground like a rod. Aang was staring down the situation before him and was trying to see what was going to cause the trouble. The Avatar believing he had done his job spoke, "Okay. I guess that's settled then."

The twelve year old turned to return to the centre of the village and the main building, when Ranma stops him and says, "Listen, can't you here it?"

The bald boy turned and listen to the sound of strange whispers, as moments ticked away. As they looked a huge shape took form from the woods, as it's feet made sounds like rumbling thudding noises each time they hit the ground. The creature was big as a house, as big as the community house. Six legs were divided between four huge ones and two smaller ones. It was black and white with markings of somekind of prediator, with the razor sharp teeth to match. Aang and Ranma looked up the monster as it craned it's neck down so it's super-0sized mouth as at their level. Both of them tried to smile in a non-threating manner and make a move which would prevent them from getting eaten.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Wild Avatar

Chapter Fourteen

"You must be the Hei-bai spirit. My name is..." said Aang as he bowed his head, and tried to talk to the creature.

The spirit then cut off the Avatar as it fired off a blast of air and blue energy, which was heading to Aang. Ranma moved with superhuman speed so he could move the younger boy out of the way, so he would not face harm. It caused the airbender's staff to fall to the ground, which was followed fast by the beast rising on it's rear-most legs and bellowing. It released more blue energy as blinding light blasts. It then lowered itself on all of it's six legs, and charged the village as it ignored both Aang and Ranma as the humans were left behind.

Aang turned to address the monster as it moved into the village, "My name is Aang. I'm the Avatar and I would like to help. Hey, wait up."

Ranma was shaking his head as he wonder if Aang was suddenly sucidal with the younger boy's attack plan. The martial artist might not think out his fight, but he did tend to think during his fight as he looked for strengths and weaknesses. Ranma watched the beast as it destroyed in short order, two houses and a watch tower using both it's physical strength and it's power attack. It continued to destroy and ruin the homes of the villagers.

Ranma decided to try an old play of his... beat the foe to submission so they could all discuss things. So Ranma was moving to his airbending attacks, using whatever other martial arts moves which could enhance those attacks. First was a simple air push, forcing the rush of air to push and get the attention of the beast. Ranma tried to wing the critter at the same time which meant he was aiming at the most fore-front pair of legs.

This seemed to have gotten the creature's attention as the Hei-Bai turned to look at Ranma and tried to blast him with the same kind of blue energy attack, only for Ranma to dodge out of the way and head towards the gates of the village. An attempt to draw it away from the vulnerable buildings and into a more open environment where less damage could occur. The older cursed boy was able to see Aang looking confused.

"What in the world are you doing, Ranma?" asked Aang as he gathered his staff and headed to where the two of them were going.

"Luring it away from the village, trying to get it to tired to fight so you can talk to it. Take it from me, I have seen people act like this. They don't care about anything but fighting and wrecking stuff until their tired out or knocked out. He's not going to be talking while he's in the mood he's in." said Ranma as he tried to create an airball like the air scooter which Aang had created.

Making something like a softball in quick succession, he fired off pitch after pitch so the air missiles were bouncing off the beast. If Ranma had wanted to be a baseball pitch, he was showing off the reasons he could easily get any kind of major league deal he wanted. The reduction in air pressure was boosting up his speed for his martial arts skills, allowing him to get out of any kind attack from the monster. Or it did until the monster himself seemed to have gotten it's own burst of energy, moving and picking up Ranma with one of it's hands.

The beast then took it's retreat from the scene as it headed into the damaged forest which surrounded the damaged village. Aang extended his staff into a glider and then took to the air as he started soar into the skies to follow the creature which held Ranma. The young boy hoped Ranma would be alright.

Elsewhere...

Zuko was lowering a tree branch from eye-level so he could pass it, as one of his soldiers came running up behind him. They entered the clearing with the hot tub his uncle had created, or at least the remains of the same hot tub.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" asked Zuko, hoping the old man was somewhere nearby and not in the trouble it looked like.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" asked the soldier as he looked at the scene.

"Something's not right here, " Zuko took a few minutes to look at the hot tub, now with stone projectiles embedded in it. An obvious sign of what was happening, as he spoke, "That pile of rocks."

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." said the soldier as he looked at the mess.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle has been captured by earthbenders. Get me Mousse, the two of us are going to have to go hunting for who ever has my Uncle." said Zuko as he tried to figure out how to track the men who had capture the former general.

We return to Aang as he was gliding through the air at breakneck speeds, passing the forest below them while the Hei-Bai marched onward. Ranma was trying to get out of the hold, but was making no progress with it. Aang soon pulled side by side with the monster, beginning to pass it... only to hit a branch and be slowed down.

Ranma was focused on the task of escape, even resorting to dirt tricks like biting the hand of the spirit to make it let go. Only it seemed like the creature was more leather like then fleshy. Aang tried to play catch up again with the creature as it entered the wasteland they had visited, the Avatar closing up from the behind of the beast.

"Hang on, Ranma" said Aang as he tried to get so he could help. Ranma replied, but with his mouth full of spirit making it hard to understand. Aang makes it so he was touching the hand which Ranma manged to get free so he could be pulled out. Only for human and critter to vanish from sight. A surprised Aang falls from the sky to the base of a statue of a bear on a pole.

By the time Aang woke up, the crescent moon was out and no one was around. Aang cried out Ranma's name, as he looked around.

Also under the Moonlight....

We see a troop of soldiers on what looked like ostriches dressed for war, with a lantern hanging down from the leader's beast. There were four of the fowl mounts, with the four holding a naked and chained General Iroh of the Fire Nation.

"Where are you taking me?" asked the older, firebending man.

"We're taking you to face justice." reported the commander from the lead ostrich.

"Right. But where specifically?" asked Iroh, acting curious to their destination.

"A place you're quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for six hundred days, but it would not yield to you." continued the command as the clue were enough to spark the old man's mind.

Whistfully the old General said, "Ah! The great city of Ba Sing Se."

Captain grinned and seemed to be holding back a laugh as he answered again, "It was greater than you were, apparently."

"I acknowledged my defeat at Ba Sing Se. After six hundred days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired, " said Iroh defensively before he yawned. He put his face into the back of the soldier he is riding with, before continuing, "And I'm still tired."

Iroh falls off the ostrich and the soldier stops to look. We see Iroh lying on the road, chained up tight, but a smile on his face. The men put a light on him and pick up the firebender. As they move away, no one noticed the sandal which had been left behind. Which kept a smile on the old military planner's face, hidden from his captures.

At the village gates...

Shampoo was watching at the gate, looking to the forest. She knew Ranma would be okay, given all of the trouble he had been in. Still, it was a wife's duty to worry about her husband. All hero women tribes members knew men would get into trouble when left on their own. As she stood watch, Katara and the older man come up to her.

"I'm sure they'll be back." said the old man, as tried to encourage her.

"Aang will bring Ranma back Shampoo, you can trust him." said Katara as she brought with her a couple of blankets, so they could keep warm in the winter night. Katara then sat next to Shampoo and covered each of them with the blankets.

"Your friend is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him." said the old man.

Change of view...

As these words were spoke, Aang walked up to the group as the light revealed something no one saw. The fact Aang was lit up in a blue light, in a surreal fashion. He looked at the downcast face of Shampoo and Katara trying to comfort her. Aang began to speak to the two of them huddled together.

"Shampoo, Katara, I lost him. I lost Ranma." said Aang, but seeming to get no answer from the two of them. Aang moved closer, as the sun rose from behind the two girls and the old man.

The Old Man continued to speak as if he didn't see Aang, "The sun is rising. Perhaps he will return soon."

"What? No, I'm right here! Grrrr !!! " cried out the Avatar as his frustration at the situation increased. He put his hands in front of the old man's face with no effect. As the sun rose higher and the preteen tried to get attention, he got a good look at his hands for a moment. The young bender;s face fulled with complete shock.

Elsewhere...

Two teens were hunting for a missing old man, as Mousse was following Zuko with questions on his mind. He began to ask, "So these Earthbenders took your Uncle, and they can move Earth around like you can shoot and control fire."

"Yes. They are a bunch of barbarians who my people have been fighting for the last century. Anything else you want to know." asked Zuko, looking to the ground and the tracks left behind. Before signaling for Mousse to stop and be silent. Zuko picked up what looked like a sandal in the dirt, before taking a whiff of it. Mousse guessed from the sight of the prince's face it was stinky, likely something from the General.

"Yup, that's Uncle Iroh." finished Zuko as they continued to walk the path.

Back at the Village...

Shampoo and Katara continued to stand watch from the gateway, as Aang stood next to them without the ability to be seen by any one of the girls. Or anyone else from what he could tell. He smiles gently at the women and says, "I'll figure this out guys, I promise. Like they say, I'm the bridge between the worlds, right? All I have to do is figure out what I have to do. Once I do that, no problem!"

The Avatar looked to his right to see Appa walking where he and the women had gathered. He grunts once and moved to place his nose near Shampoo's arm. Shampoo smiled and said, "Appa wants to help Shampoo stand watch for our lost friends. Good boy."

"Appa! Hey Buddy, I'm right here. But, I guessing you can't see me either," said the bald boy as he watched Katara leave, likely looking for something for Shampoo to eat and drink. He continued to look depressed as he shouted out loud, "What am I supposed to do? Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you? "

He then felt something in the distance and turned to look with hope, "Ranma? "

With a burst of light, a blue figure could be seen as the figure transformed into what looked like a dragon. He answer was clear, "That's definitely not Ranma !"

He pulled out his glider and moved to take flight back into the village to avoid the dragon. Only to fall not too soon after. He picked himself up and tried to airbend the glider off the ground, but nothing happened. Aang looked down at his hands in disbelief. The truth hit hard, "What? I can't airbend in the spirit world! "

The dragon continued to bear down on Aang as the dragon glowed with some kind of ethereal flames. The preteen was cowering at the gate as the dragon floated above him, fear framing his face. He asked a single question in response, "You don't know where Sokka is, do you?"

The dragon bends it head down and touches Aang's head with one of it's whiskers as the boy's eyes glowed with a blue fire in reaction. As images appears in the young one's mind of a old man riding the dragon like Aang with Appa. The dragon was a reddish-brown, the man in red robes. The images end as the dragon removed his whisker.

"You're Avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Appa is to me. I need to save my friends and I don't know how. Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?" asked the Avatar as he hoped his previous incarnation would know what to do. The Dragon bent it's necks down and Aang climbed aboard.

"I'll be back Shampoo, even if you can't see me. Now, take me to Roku." said the boy as he asked the Dragon to help him with this mission.

The dragon shot out without being noticed by anyone, with one major exception. It passed a quartet of ostrich mounts as the ploded along, with a man in chains looked to follow the dragon. The captain leading the mission looked back at the old man, "What's the problem? "

"Nothing. Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore, achy and these shackles are too loose." said the old man, who was in fact General Iroh.

"Too loose? " as the Captain was shocked at the fact his prisoner was asking for his bounds were being stronger.

"That's right. The cuffs are loose and they jangle around as well as bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much." answered the old General.

"Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's hand cuffs." said the Captain as motioned for the guard to do it. They moved to an clear area as the guard got off and moved to remove the cuffs. Only for Iroh to breath on his cuffs with flame, heating up the metal. The firebender took the Earth Kingdom soldier's hand and moved them to touch the metal. A scream of pain was followed by Iroh hoping off the ostrich. He launches himself into the air and fire a blast of flame from his feet at the other soldier's on their ostriches. He rolls off the path and down the hill down during the ensuring uproar.

Return to the Aang's point of view...

He rapidly approaches a volcanic island, on which was a beautiful temple with flame like shapes and decorations. Obviously a Fire Nation temple to something... or someone. The dragon flies full steam head to the ceiling of the building as Aang screams and question if the dragon had gone nuts. They move to the ceiling and then through the ceiling. The dragon softly lands on the floor of a secret chamber at the top of the temple. It is empty save for the statue of an old man in the background. Aang dismounts off the animal and walks to the statue.

"I don't understand. This is just a statue of Roku." asked Aang as he looked back at his ride. He was touched by a whisker again, and the eyes lit up as well. The image is a moving flaming rock of incredible size passing though the sky. The image stops as the dragon breaks contact.

"Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? A comet? When can I talk to him?"

The head was lowered by the beast were Aang got a look at the sun coming in through a tiny window high up in the ceiling. The shaft of light which had been blocked by the dragon's head, now hit the wall near the right of Roku's shoulder on the statue. Touched again by a dragon, the Avatar gains an image of passing time. he could see the outside of the temple as clouds move with superhuman speed and the sun passed over head in minutes instead of hours. Three days pass like this before it turns back to the chamber they were in. The light which had been on near the shoulder was moving in a path till it finished by hitting the statue's face. Aang looked at the floor and noticed the pattern on the ground.

"It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku on the Solstice. So, that's when I'll be able to speak to Roku?" asked the bald boy, which was answered by a grunt from the blue dragon. He continued, "But I can't wait that long. I need to save Ranma now."

Aang and the dragon left the building in a hurry.

Back with Iroh...

He was rolling down the hill, still in bondage. The soldier's solution was to watch him from the lip before bending a torrent of dirt and rock down after him, soon following him by sliding on the ground. When they catch up with him, he was almost buried.

"He's too dangerous, Captain. We can't just carry him to the capital. We have to do something now. " said one the soldiers to his leader.

"I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely." replied the captain as Iroh looked with disdain to his captors while spitting out a rock.

In a forest, somewhere...

Ranma was looking at the sight of the forest he was in, trying to figure out what it was he found off with it. It seemed like all of the colours in the place seemed to be in shades of green or green tinted, even himself seemed to have been tinted green when he looked at himself. He tested out his moves quickly, and while his non-bending skills were still the same he could not bend a single puff of air in this place. Still he could defend himself if he found some kind of trouble, which usually found him even if he didn't go out looking for it.

'I'm not home by any stretch, I'm not in Aang's world. At least not from the anything I saw or have been told about. Unless it's that's spirit world they were all talking about. So how do I get out of this place, and back ta the real world? ' he asked himself as he took stock of the situation.

There was a giant thump, thump, thumping noise. Ranma noised the pattern and quickly guess they were some kind of footsteps. Given what Hai-Bei looked like in the real world, he was not sure what kind of creature would be stalking a spiritual forest. Or what it would eat in a world made up of souls and spirits. Using finely honded survival skills, Ranma ran and moved to hid in the brush. He took an update to the situation he was in.

'It's a forest, so of course there's life in it. Likely versions of the animals which lived in the forest around the village, if this is Hai-Bei's home. Likely it represents the area in the mortal world he likes ta hang out. Which means all of the people he has taken are somewhere in this place. If I can find all of them, I should be able ta gather them all together so when Aang rescues all of us we would be ready ta roll. So let's see if I can find them before Aang gets us the hell out of here.' thought Ranma as he moved to make a plan for a search and hopeful rescue.


	15. Chapter Fifthteen

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Wild Avatar

Chapter Fifteen

Katara and Shampoo were using Appa to look for Aang and Ranma, scanning the ground from the air as they soared over it. Katara spoke, "It's no use. I don't see them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait for them there."

"Ranma is too too stubborn to die. He will find his way back to the village sometime." said Shampoo as they moved back to the village.

Below...

Zuko was sitting on top of his rhino-dragon looking over his shoulder at the form of a flying sky bison. Following closely by Mousse on his own rhino-dragon, Zuko spoke the words without thinking, "The Avatar!"

He yanked his beast as he tried to turn the beast back to follow, when he gave a look down on the trail leading to where his uncle and his captors had gone. He looked back at the bison, as a major choice loomed ahead of him on which trail to follow.

Mousse looked at the young man and asked, "so which way are we going Prince, after Iroh or after the Avatar?"

Flying through the forest, Aang and Roku's dragon were moving through the wasteland where the forest had been. Up ahead was a statue of a bear, without any beaks or armor, which was getting closer and closer. Aang saw his body sitting crossed legged atop of it. Aang braces for impact, but his blue spirit merely joined into the full coloured body as the dragon dissappeared into the statue. He woke up in the world of the living, before he jumped down and looked at the statue in wonder. Giving it's face a close up look, he opened his glider and flew in the sky back to the village. He arrived at the village with the setting sun, seeing Katara and Shampoo looking downcast with each other. As they stood on the porch of the meeting house. Flying out of the setting sun, Aang landed and was quickly hugged by both of the women while Momo moved to perch on his master's shoulder.

"You're back? Where Ranma?" asked Shampoo, curious to if there was any good news.

Aang then took his turn to look downcast as he said to her, "I'm not sure."

The sun had set as the three of them looked over their shoulders to the forest and the coming spirit.

We see Iroh and his captors in an earthen pit, with the former general stretched over a large rock in the centre of the pit with his hands spread before him.

The captain spoke to his men, "These dangerous hands must be crushed."

The captain cried as he used his bending to raise a huge boulder from the ground and moved to hover the rock over the hands of the firebender. The Earthbender droped the boulder, but as it was about to crush the hands... a foot kicked out to move it out of the way. Prince Zuko had arrived, landing as he breaks the chain holding his uncle with another powerful kick. Iroh smiles as he stands up again.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." commented Iroh as he moved into battle form.

"You taught me well." said the prince as he followed his uncle's lead.

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered." said the captain as his men surrounded the two men on five sides.

"That is true, but you are clearly outmatched!" shouted Iroh as he stood back to back to his nephew.

All of the earthbenders raised large stones from the ground, then shot them at the pair. Iroh dealt with three of them with his chains blasting then into pieces, while Zuko took out the two stones coming at him with blasts of fire. We turn to see the two soldiers behind him shoot to more large rocks at him, before he was hit the stones were wrapped with the chains from Iroh's wrists. He used their own momentum to swing them back at the captors who had launched them. The stones hit the earthbenders in the stomach, as they were knocked out. The captain moved to quantity of stones as he lifted and fired several rocks at Zuko, where the prince dodged them and returned fire. The fire blast come at the captain, who shielded himself from the flames by lowing his head and having the attack break harmlessly over his headgear.

The captain raised two hige sheets of rocks, causing fear to break over Zuko. Only for the Captain to fall as the chains of Iroh wrapped around the man's feet and pulled him down. The rocks fell on top of him, taking him out of the fight. Turning around, Zuko saw the Earth Kingdom soldiers groaning from where they had been buried in the dirt. The general and the Prince stood over them, looking to each other as they smiled. Zuko placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"Can you please put on some clothes, General Iroh?" came the voice of Mousse as he looked down from the top of the pit.

Zuko looked up crossed at the man in glasses, "Mousse? Why didn't you do anything to help us out?"

"I thought you were bonding with your uncle there and thought I would get in the way of that. Besides, if the Earthbenders were to get the upper hand... a sneak attack from above could turn the battle. You did prove you didn't need me there, so I kept up here in case something went bad." said the Amazon boy, as Zuko grumbled under his breath.

Aang stood at the village again, waiting in the night for the spirit to arrive again. Everyone else was in the meeting house as they look to him to stop the meance. As time passed Aang began to walk back into the village, but was stopped as a building's wind chimes sounded in the wind. Behind him he could hear the monster arrive back, as it broke the building with the wind chime. It roared with it's act, shooting out a blue beam of energy as it did. Aang moved to shield himself as he made his own cry. He could hear Katara call out, "Aang, what are you doing? Run!"

Aang knew running would not solve this problem, as the creature roared and ran to another building. The bald boy ran under the legs and then jumped up onto it's forehead. His hands glowing with Avatar powers, the spirit medium saw for a moment a black and white bear superimposed over the monster. The same creature he had seen as a statue in the wasted part of the forest. He moved to the porch of a nearby building.

"You're the spirit of the forest. Now I understand. you're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had been burned, I was sad and upset too. My friends gave me hope that the forest would grow back in time." said Aang as the spirit paused as it looked at the Avatar. When finished, he showed Hei-Bei the acorn which he had been given. The spirit smiles and Aang placed the acorn on the porch. The monster picked up the seed, transforming into the panda, who turns and walks away from the village. Aang could hear the others come up behind him as they saw the panda leave the gate of the village. As it did, a thicket of bamboo grew up from the ground to the height of a man in seconds. From the thicket emerged Ranma and a bunch of confused villagers.

"Ranma!" shouted Shampoo as she jumped to him and smother him in a tight hug.

"Shampoo... need... ta... breath..." said Ranma as he was trying to catch his breath from the hard hug. Once he had been loosed from the hug he said, "I need dinner and a bathroom break. I couldn't eat anything in the spirit world or let the food out."

Later...

The village chief was flanked by two of the villagers as they looked at the Avatar, as the young man seemed to want to be going.

"Thank you, Avatar. If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done." spoke the chief to the young people.

"You could give us some supplies and money." said Sokka as he was followed by Ranma speaking.

"Food is always good for me. Especially a lot of it."

Katara looked angry as she elbowed her brother and glared at Ranma, "Sokka, Ranma!"

The chief merely bowed and said before he left to aid them, "It would be an honour to help you prepare for your journey."

Katara turned to look at Aang and smiled, "I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do all on your own."

Aang had been waiting for the right moment to spring the news on his friends, "Actually, I did have a little help. There's also something else."

He turned downcast as his memories brought back the image of the flaming rock. Sokka spoke up, "What is it?"

"I'm guessing it's some kind of prophecy or destiny thing, isn't it Aang? I hate those things, they always lead to trouble." said Ranma, looking at Aang as the martial artist guessed right.

"It's kinda like Ranma said. I need to talk to Roku and I think I have found a way to contact his spirit." said Aang, adding quickly to it to break fast to them, "There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him."

"If I read the sun, that's tomorrow. This is not the only problem is it?" asked Cologne as she looked like she was understanding what as going on as she continued, "Given Roku had to be a Fire Nation Avatar, his temple is likely in his home nation... or the Fire Nation."

Sokke and Katara looked shocked and scared as Ranma and Shampoo took on a more serious looks on their faces.

Later..

As the moon shines overhead, Aang takes the reigns of Appa and tries to get him to fly, groaning and pulling on the flying bison's reins. He asked his animal companion, "Let's go Appa! Come on, boy!"

The two faced each other as the boy tried to explain his train of thought as his angry rose at the end, "Look, I'm sorry, but if the others aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!"

Aang pulled and pulled at the reigns, but Appa continued to play the part of the immovable object. Pulling so hard, he slipped and fell to the ground, a dejected look on his face. Suddenly Aang hears the clearing of a voice and looks up to see his friends and members of the village.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." said Sokka as Ranma spoke next over Katara slightly.

"That he sucks at sneaking outa a place? My pops had better sneak out attempts, totally smashed on sake. Then again it was sorta a family specialty."

"As I was saying before being interrupted, " said Katara as she gently elbowed Ranma in the ribs, "Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I."

An image of the comet in his mind, Aang moved to his friends, "I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today."

He jumped on Appa's back and looked at his friends for a moment, but they moved in front of the bision. Katara started it with, "We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang"

"At least not without your friends. We got your back." said Sokka as he continued with the sentiment.

"This is like the normal rescue trip from Nerima. Kami knows how many times I had to rescue one girl or another from some dangerous place. This time, I might be prepared for the whole thing." said Ranma as he pulled out his bag, as if he had it ready all of this time.

"Shampoo is a too too good warrior, Great Grandmother has hundred of years of fighting experience with her. No need to worry about too too stupid firebenders with her around." said the confident woman with the purple hair.

"I am skilled with my years of training and battle, but it's best not to underestimate the power of the younger generation or the skills of your opponent. Many of us more skilled martial arts have learned this when dealing with Ranma and his martial arts trainings. No matter how dangerous or insane it was. Still, he would have a hard time taking Happosai or myself once we have corrected the oversight of misjudging his abilities." said Cologne as she pulled out her bags for Shampoo and herself.

They moved into a group as if going to hug, till Appa decided to lick Sokka getting an "EWWWWW!" out of the boy.

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island." started the Chief before handing Aang a parcel before continuing, "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good Luck."

"Thank you, for your..." started Aang before he was stoppped by the Chief pointing away urgently and saying "Go!"

The group gets on top of Appa and the bison rose into the air above the village, soaring away.

In the morning light...

The Village Chief got to the door, sighing and rubbing his forehead, before walking directly into Prince Zuko. Behind him was General Iroh and Mousse on the backs of a war Rhinoceros. Zuko spoke, "Having trouble sleeping?"

Pushing the Chief back into the doorway, his face getting into the face of the Chief as Zuko finished up with, "Seen the Avatar lately?

In the middle of the ocean...

Appa is flying through the clouds, with the six on his back, Aang looking at the rising sun over his shoulder. This gives him the need, the need for more speed. He asks his flying friend, "Come on, boy! We've got a long way to go! Faster!"

"Maybe I can help?" said Ranma as he moved his arms in a circluar motion to shoot off gusts of wind to push himself and the bison he was riding faster in the opposite direction.

Close by below them, was Zuko's ship racing through the ocean. On the bow was a concerned and frustrated Iroh, "Sailing into Fire Nation Waters? Of all of the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish."

Zuko had his eyes focused on a spyglass, a guard behind him on the left while his uncle was behind him on the right. He answered, "I have no choice, Uncle."

Iroh angered at this, "Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?" With anguish and worry, he continued, "What if you're caught?"

The Prince turned from the spy glass, "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." answered the General as Zuko turned back to the spyglass, which results in the image of a flying six-legged beast.

"There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!" was the Prince's command.

Back to Appa...

Katara and the others are looking behind as Aang is driving Appa foreword while Ranma is shooting the wind back to give them a speed boost. The waterbender tells them, "Aang, we got trouble."

"Yeah and it's gaining fast!"

They could see the ship rasing the catapults from below the deck of the ship, before being loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile. If they could get closer they could see Iroh and Zuko next to the catapult and hear them say...

Iroh groans as he asks, "Really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?"

Zuko shoots a fireball at the projectile, which ignites it. Raising his arm into the air he said, "On my mark... Fire!"

A Fire Nation soldier cuts the siege weapon's rope and the ball of flames is hurtled into the air at the bison. The people on the ball reacted as Katara and Shampoo shouted, "Fireball!"

"I'm on it!" said Aang as he swerved just in time, which caused the fireball to sail over his head.

"Aang, I'm going to stop with the bursts and focus on getting you some breathing room to push Appa as quick as he can go. See if you can get us out of range of Zuko's ship before he fires more shots." said Ranma as he moved into fighting position.

"That's not the only ship's firing range we have to get out of." said Cologne as she pointed out the problem.

Zuko also saw the problem, both to the Avatar and himself, "A blockade!"

A double line of Fire Nation warships, stretching to the horizon. We turn to look on the deck of one of the war ships, it is lined with trebushets. Zuko looked at this with his soldier and the general behind him. Iroh commented as he pulled his beard thoughtfully, "Technically, you're still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

Zuko glares at his Uncle as he looks to the flying Avatar...

Aang looks at the line of warships and says, "If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way."

"Except there's no time. We have ta smash though their line. I know what you're going ta say Aang about it being dangerous and not wanting us here, but you need us. Either to smash the fireballs or to drive Appa when you do." said Ranma as his mind took up this battle like it was a martial arts fight.

"Ranma's right, let's run this blockade!" said Sokka as Aang asked Appa to move foreward and faster. Appa growled with the affirmative and soared with all of the power he could.

Zuko was watching the Avatar and making note of his movements, "He's not turning around."

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar." asked his uncle as they looked at the distance between themselves and the Avatar.

Zuko bowed his head as he answered, "I'm sorry, Uncle. Run the blockade!" With this he turns to the helmsman and pointed for an advance.

Throught another spyglass was the commander of the blockade, Commander Zhao. He looked at Appa and then Zuko's ship.

"The Avatar and the banished Prince. this must be my lucky day." he said to himself and anyone near him.

"Commander Zhoa, what are your orders?" asked a soldier, awaiting the command.

"Shoot the bison down."

"Sir, there's a Fire Navy ship out there, one of our own. What if it's hit?"

"So be it" answered Zhao as it forced the soldier back in alarm, but the commander continued. "It belongs to a traitor."

Zhao turns to a soldier standing ready at the trebuchet, and commanded, "Ignite!"

The soldier ignited the stone in the weapon, which was followed by the other soldiers at the identicial weapons down the line when Zhao gave the next command, "Launch!"

Fireballs launched into the air on either side of Zhao, on his ship and all other ships under his command.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and Nickelodeon. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them . This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Avatar:The Last Airbender series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Wild Avatar

Chapter Sixteen

Zuko and Iroh were scrambling as they watched the approaching barrage of fireballs. The gang on the flying bison were screaming as the fireballs were heading their way from below, the balls grazing the fur of the bison as Aang used all of his focus and skills to fly though the firing squads. Appa growled in anger and pain as the rest of the people on his back were beating out the fire his enemy had shot at him.

"Appa! Are you okay?" asked Aang of his oldest companion. The answer was an affirmative growl as they continued their way onward to the island they needed to be at. Below the fireballs were landing closer and closer to the ship of Prince Zuko.

On the deck of the ship, a soldier is trying to keep his balance as the ship was rocked by the waves and steam which occurred when the hot balls hit the cold water next to the ship. A close hit cause a wave to break across the deck, while another actually hit the back of the ship. Zuko himself was bracing against the catapult before running to the front of the ship. A call from behind him cause his attention to the billowing fire and smoke behind him.

The Engine Master reported, "Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

Zuko turned back to the front as he spoke, "Do not stop this ship!"

Zhao's fleet then fired a second volley of flaming balls at the air. Appa was trying to break through the clouds as they moved forward, Ranma using whatever he could to speed up the animal. He was also shooting at whatever he could when the fireballs got too close to his animal friend. Appa swerved to miss one on his left, only for all of them to get startled when one popped up right in front of them. Appa swerved as the others screamed and Ranma tried to blow the rock or whatever away. They were dodging, but another problem involved two fireballs colliding right in front of them, causing Appa to growl and rise above it. Appa bucked and Sokka was thrown free of the harnessm, even as Katara yelled and tried to reach for him. the Water Tribesman falling down through the clouds.

Aang called out, "Sokka", as he pulled hard on the reins. This caused Appa to dive and catch the boy before he hit the ocean, but brought them back into the sights of the Fire Nation. Katara managed to catch the hand of her brother, while Appa managed to use his legs as they hit the water to bounce off it like a trampoline. He began to ascend, as Sokka took a seat on the harness next to Shampoo and Katara. A large pink fish was thrown up into the water, fell on Sokka's head before being scooped up into a back by Shampoo.

The third volley arrived and Appa was zig zagging across the water to avoid their landing, concentrating on their location. Zhao was watching this as a single trebuchet keep back from the previous volley was getting ready to fire. He was looking for a weak point in the Avatar's movements, his right arms raised.

"Ready..." he commanded as he saw the Avatar on his bison zoom closer and closer to the ships in his blockade. Judging the right moment was coming, Zhao continued with, "Fire!"

Aang was looking at the fire ball approach as Ranma moved on instinct and made a move with the Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire, making multiple rapid fire airbending bullets to fire at the ball which was coming for them. Several little explosions were hitting the ball and chipping away at the size of the ball and creating holes through it so it looked like cheese. It was not long before the stone crumbled and fell down as they passed through the air where it had been. Ranma then turned from the front of the animal and to the back before replicating his swirling speed trick, boosted by his new Amazon move which forced Appa ahead with mind stunning speed. Surprising all aboard Appa and those watching Appa.

After they slowed down, with the blockade retreating behind them, Aang took a moment to raise his left fist in the air and shout, "We made it!"

Sokka and Katara would have looked amazed had they not been shocked at the speed which the bison had been moving, and then sensation of stuff in their teeth and mouths. Sokka recovered first, speaking in disbelief before slumpping his shoulders, "We got into the Fire Nation...Great..."

Zhao was looking at the speeding beast before being interupted by one of his soldiers, "Where do you think the Avatar is headed, Sir?"

The commander bowed his head, "I'm not sure", his head turned to the ship of the approaching Prince Zuko before finishing, "But I bet a certain banished prince will know."

Zuko's ship approached the Fire Nation's fleet, the ships moved to box it in his way.

"We're on a collision course!" shouted Iroh as he was expecting trouble from the 'friendly' forces.

"We can make it!" said Zuko as he expected to pass the numerous ships.

The Commander was on his ship, with of a large group of Fire Nation troops ready to follow him onto the ship. their leader snapped at attention and said, "The boarding party is ready to apprenhend Prince Zuko, Sir."

"Wait, cut the engine. Let them pass." commanded Zhao as he started to smirk.

"sir?' question the soldier, but they followed their commands.

Zuko's ship easiliy slipped through the blockade. Zhao could see the determined face of his rival, as Zuko could see his face. Iroh was also on the ship, stroking his beard.

'Likely the General is trying to figure out my next move. He might even get it. Still, I know that he can figure it out and therefore can make my plans based on that. Zuko's pride has just become my greatest ally.' thought Zhao as he waited for the next move.

Appa and the rest were flying through the air space of the Fire Nation, looking for a special island, Appa grunting as he was getting tired from the work of flying. His tail starts to droops and his legs go slack as he is running more and more on empty. The humans on board are trying to get some rest, even if they were not sleeping. Getting over the earlier excitment. As Aang begins to fall asleep with Momo sleeping on his head, he saw it.

"There it is! the island Roku's dragon took me to!" called out the Avatar as he moved to urge the bison to it.

It was a cresecent shaped island as they moved through the clouds again. The centre of the crescent was a large, active volcano. Bleching fire and steam from it's cone. On the island was a large temple which sits on a promontory directly below the volcano. Appa lands and takes a rest on the rock, as the airbender master patted the face of his friend, "You did it buddy. Nice Flying."

Once everyone was off, Appa groaned and rolled onto his side in pure exhastion. Katara and Shampoo moved to him and began to rub his tummy. Sokka and Ranma were stretching in the background. Cologne was hanging back as all of this was occurring. Katara spoke to the flyer, "Oh! You must be tired."

Sokka thinking she was talking to him answered, "no, " as he grunted and stretched, "I'm good." He jogged in place for a few seconds, "Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders."

"She was talking ta the one doing all the work, Appa." answered Ranma as he cracked some joints to get them loose.

"I was talking to Momo." answered the tanner boy, as Momo hung from a nearby tree. The lemur chttered and looked back at Sokka. He looked at the path up to the temple. Moments later they were climbing it, as Sokka was looking left and right as he anticipated an attack. They group reached the top but were crouching behind a low wall in front of the temple.

"Don't see any guards." said Ranma as he watched the temple.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died." said Katara, giving an opinion on what was happening.

"Or the temple gained some kind of warning of the Avatar coming. The problem is sundown is approaching and we need to hurry." answered Cologne, looking at the possible trouble which would be coming. She continued, "A suggestion. Aang and the Water Tribespeople head to the temple, while Ranma and the rest of us hide while guarding the rear in case of trouble. If it's safe, we have lost nothing. If trouble occurs, we are prepared."

The Avatar nodded and jump over the low wall, followed by his first friends and Momo.

Ranma move forward, but slowly as the Amazons come with him as they moved to whatever shadows which were next to the door. Aang and the rest were running into the centre of the temple, they heard Sokka say "Wait... I think I hear something."

Ranma was able to look into the room, using a modified version of Happi's invisibility trick, which was draining to ki but kept him from being seen. Cologne had seemed to have done the same with Shampoo hidding further back. Five elderly men in red robes stood before them as one of them spoke, "We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the Temple of the Avatar."

All of the visible teens were confused but puzzled as Aang answered, "Great! I am the Avatar."

Ranma looked at the sages and saw the look on their faces, four out of the five hiding a sinister element while the fifth had the hint of guilt on his face. All hidden by masks, as the answer came, "We know."

The sages moved into a firebending pose and shot out fireballs at Aang which were zooming at him, only to hit some kind of glowing shield as Cologne showed an appearance. She called out, "Run. I doubt all the years of firebending can stand against the three hundred years of Amazon techniques."

Which that she shot out small ki balls which resembled something which looked like fire mixed with lightning at the sages causing them to dodge or fall. Ranma moved in and picked up Aang as the Water Tribes siblings and Shampoo moved with him, heading into one of the hall ways.

Cologne used her Ki attacks to slow down the sages before slipping from view shocking the sages. Their leader seemed to call to them, "Forget the old monkey for now, we have to stop the Avatar from contacting Roku. If he does, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become. Split up and find him!"

As this happen, Cologne decided to follow the one sage who seemed to have guilt on attacking Aang.

The group was looking for a direction to go, Ranma carrying Aang on his head. Sokka asked the obvious question, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Any where but in front of the sages is a good place to be." said Shampoo as she tried to look for a better place to move. They turned around a corner as they saw a fire sage, and ran. Not noticing that Cologne was behind him as he called out, "Come back!"

Unluckly the rean into a dead end without an escape, they turned to face them. Ranma noticed he was the one sage who had a guilty look on his face. He spoke, "I don't want to fight you. I am your friend."

Sokka, Katara and Aang assume a battle stance as the water tribe male said, "Firebenders aren't our friends."

"Actually he might be the one person here who is your friend." said Cologne as she moved up behind them as the sage dropped to his knees and bowed down before the Avatar.

"I know why you're here, Avatar." answered the sage, which caused Aang to asked if the sage did. The sage continued as he stood up, "Yes. You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

Ranma looked at Aang's face as he asked, "How?"

The sage moved to the wall and moved the lighting fixture, showing it was some kind of lever for a secret door. Behind it was a small hole in the wall, which the sage firebended into, which caused his fire to frame one of the panels of the walls. The panel moved back and to the right revealing a secret passage. A long staircase carved into the rock of the volcanic mountain disappeared into the darkness below.

The sage gestured to the passage and said, "This way."

The trio from this world was looking distrusting even with the trio from another world heading down the passage. The voice of another sage saying, "Find them", made a choice more pressing. Their sage said, "Time is running out. Quickly."

"Trust him, Aang. If not, trust me." said Cologne as she moved down the tunnel. The trio headed down the secret passage as the sage moved in tilted the lever light back and close the door behind them.

Back with Prince Zuko...

The damaged ship was treading through the water, thick dark black smoke billowing from the back of the ship. Zuko stood on the ship, gripping the bar around his ship's deck. Hands were clenching them. Iroh stood next to his nephew.

"What is he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" asked Zuko, trying to figure out his rival's move.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after... the Avatar." answered his Uncle as he made the point.

"If Zhao wants to follow our smoke trail, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." said Zuko as he developed a plan.

Back at the fire temple, the sun is setting in the east.

Inside the tunnels within the mountain and the temple were the gang as well as the sage. The sage began to speak, "Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma himself."

Aang asked the obvious question, "Did you know Roku?"

"No. My grandfather, however, did know him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place." continued the sage in answer to the question.

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang was very interested in the story of the temple.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, it's eyes... began to glow!"

Katara interjected at this point, "That's when we were at the Air Temple and we met Ranma and his friends. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!"

"It was at that moment, we knew you had returned to the world." answered the sage, who had told them his name was Shyu.

"If this is the Avatar''s Temple, why did the Sages attack me?" finished Aang asked his next question.

"The first thing the Fire Lords likely did was remove any aid the Avatar could have gotten in the Fire Nation by forcing the Sages to swear loyalty to themselves instead of the Avatar. As time went on without an Avatar, with more pressures from the Fire Lords, it became much easier to swear that loyalty to the leader which was present and a greater force on their lives." answered Cologne, with years of leadership giving her the edge of knowing what had happened.

"It is as your elder said, young Avatar." said Shyu as he confirmed what had happened.

Aang paused against a wall and said, "They were waiting for me."

Sokka put his arm around Aang and said, "Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late."

Aang glared at Aang as Ranma commented, "You weren't there then and you can't change the past. You can only do what you can now and here."

Shyu shook his head in dismay, "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

Aang bowed slightly to the sage and said, "Thank you for helping me."

Shyu smiled warmly for the support for the actions he had taken, would take for the Avatar. They continued on to a set of spiralling stairs which were leading up.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him." continued the elderly man as they moved to their goal.

Light shined into an otherwise dark room. The floor lifted up and Shyu's head popped out, followed by the teens and the elderly woman. As they rose to stand on the floor, all eyes turned to the door of the sanctuary, which had five dragon like figure with open mouth. The sage looked at the door and shouted, "No!"

"What's wroung, Shyu?" asked Aang, curious.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed!" continued the firebender, which was followed by an obvious question from Katara.

"Can't you open them with firebending? Like you did with all of the other doors?"

Shyu answered her, "No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

"What if Shampoo blows up one of the walls with the Breaking Point technique?" asked Ranma, as the people native to this world looked confused at the comment.

"It would work. It would also bring the Fire Sages down on us if they heard the noise of a wall being shattered by someone. Then we would have to defend the hole in the wall, rather then an easier to contain re-enforced door. The breaking point will have to be plan B. What we truely need a method of tricking the door open, of duplicating the power of a fire blast in five places at once." answered Cologne as she moved on to the plan A.

Sokka was scratching his chin in a thoughtful manner, "Five fire blasts, huh?"

His eyes lighted up with an idea, as a lantern burnt brightly above his head. One could sense a ding as his mind came up with the solution, "I think I can help you out."


End file.
